Memoirs of a Son
by Mid 90's
Summary: What happens when Gohan goes against his mother's wishes? Will he be able to stand being in the same house with her for the rest of his life, and will a certain prince be able to save him? Warning, this story contains: anger, abuse, rape, incest, drugs, murder, yaoi, jealousy, violence, crazy, insanity, and drama.
1. Chapter 1

The earliest memory Gohan can remember was the time his parents took him to the park. His father was pushing his small vehicle up a hill until his mother pointed out a family of birds. While being distracted Goku didn't notice the vehicle starting to speed off on its own. Thank Kami if it weren't for Gohan's powers he could have been seriously hurt. But what scared Gohan the most was the way his overprotective mother screamed towards his Father. "Goku you fucking idiot, what the hell is wrong with you!" she screeched. Goku tries to defend himself, "Chi Chi...I...I'm sorry, I didn't see the car move I was distracted." Chi Chi kept yelling at him more, "Yeah right, you did it on purpose! You just can't stand your own son can't you! First you tried to get him into martial arts, abandoning his studies, and now you're trying to kill him!" Goku didn't want to make his wife angry, he tries to caress his son's head, apologizing to him. But Chi Chi didn't let him go near his own son. "Don't you dare touch him Goku, I don't want you hurting my little baby! Come darling, let's stay away from your abusive father." she coos.

His mother made him study almost everyday. Gohan always questioned her motives why. "Mommy, why do I have to study a lot of books?" Chi Chi replies to him, "Because it's good for you darling." Gohan whines "But I want to beat up bad guys just like Daddy." Chi Chi shuns the idea. "You will do no such thing! I want you to grow up to be a smart husba…man… You have to be a smart man so you can grow up to be successful someday." A big smile spread across Gohan's face. "Okay Mommy.". Looking back, Gohan wished he could have known better what was going on.

He recalled one time his mother bathed with him. She scrubbed his face with a small towel. "Gohan honey I need you to wash your Mommy's breasts." she blushes. Gohan unknowingly agrees, he didn't think it was strange, after all his mother cleans his body too. Chi Chi's face turned red at the sight of her son touching her tits with the small towel covered in soap and water. "Mmm...that feels good baby." she moans. The young half saiyan asks "Can Daddy take a bath with us too?". Chi Chi replies "No! I mean...Daddy's still training, besides, aren't you having fun with just your Mommy?" "I am but I want Daddy with us too." Chi Chi tries to cheer him up. "Oh Gohan, you're such a good boy and since you're so kind why don't you clean Mommy's privates." Gohan prepares the towel ready. His mother stops him "Oh no you have to clean it with your hands honey, it's really sensitive you know." At that moment Goku opens the door. "Hey, any room in there for me?" Gohan jumps up "Daddy!" Chi Chi covers herself "What are you doing here Goku, can't you see I'm bathing Gohan?!" Goku explains "Oh sorry, I just thought I can join you guys you know, family time and stuff." Chi Chi shoos him "Absolutely not! There's no room for you anyway!" Gohan whines "But Mommy I want him to be with us…" Chi Chi whines harder "Gohan…" Goku leaves "I don't want to cause trouble, so I'll just shower when you guys are done." After Goku leaves Chi Chi opens her legs "Okay honey you can start cleaning now." Gohan pouts "No! I don't wanna!" Chi Chi asks,"Gohan honey what's the matter?" Gohan crosses his arms "I want Daddy here!" "Honey please don't be like that." Gohan ignores her. "Gohan understand…" The small halfbreed covers both his ears. Chi Chi growls "Fine you can have your Dad, but know this, after you're done with your bath you're doing extra homework tonight!"

Gohan also remembers the first time his Father died. He was studying that morning when his father suggested he take him to meet his friends and his master from his childhood. Gohan had rarely been anywhere else so he agrees. He never expected to meet his uncle Raditz who in return kidnapped him. He'll never forget what happened after that was over.

It was the first time when he met Piccolo. He was terrified of the namekian, he never seen anyone so different. The first thing Piccolo tells young Gohan is to survive on his own so he could be able to train him. Gohan had never been by himself, especially out there in the wilderness where he could've been killed in a matter of minutes or even seconds. His mother always forbid him from going outside unless if it's with her. He recalls finding his way home to his mother's once, strangely something told him he shouldn't go back. Maybe it was a sign or a warning now that he thinks about it. After deciding on training to defeat the saiyans his friendship with Piccolo grew stronger. One night Piccolo asks him. "So your Goku's kid right?" Gohan replies, "'Yeah…" "Shouldn't your father already be training you to become a fighter?" Gohan explains "Well I kind of want to be a fighter but my mommy says it's not useful in the real world." "Not useful? How are you going to protect yourself from danger?" "My mommy says that's why the police exists." Piccolo sighs "Police can't do anything. Nothing but a bunch of humans in similar clothing. They can't defend others with just a gun trust me, your father was the one who defeated me." Gohan was immediately impressed, "Really?" Piccolo regretfully says "Yeah." Gohan wonders what his mother would say if she heard what Piccolo said. Gohan never thought he get along with a stranger, it was nice to be able to get out and test his limits without having his mother worry too much.

Meeting Vegeta the first time was terrifying, Gohan thought Nappa would have been the one in charge because of his enormous size and strength but after seeing Vegeta kill him like nothing Gohan became completely petrified. It was a huge relief that his father came back from the dead to save them, but what was really weird for Gohan was when he turned into a giant ape and crushed Vegeta into the ground. It was strange because he didn't have any memory of it. Krillin and his father told him what happened after it was over. Gohan really wished he would have saw the look on Vegeta's face when he got crushed by his ape form. After the battle was over, Gohan hears his mother frantically running towards him, holding him in her arms and crying. The tired boy remembered how tired he was, he didn't want to do anything else but sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Gohan, Goku, and Krillin are all in the hospital recovering from the battle. The doctors were treating Goku's, fixing as much as they can from the powerful battle he went through. The screams that were coming out of the ER scared both Krillin and Gohan. To avoid hearing his father's pain Gohan waits in the room he shares with Krillin and Goku. "So Krillin, when I was in ape form did I stand a chance against Vegeta?" Krillin replies "You actually did, well the first few minutes until he cut off your tail." Gohan felt his tailbone, "Well...I don't need it anyway, I can survive without it. I just still can't believe I was able to be in a battle, even though if it was a small moment. Krillin, now that I know what a real fight is, I really want to get into it so I can protect the earth from all kinds of danger, just like my dad." As Gohan told that statement his mother overheard him from around the corner, "What was that Gohan?" Chi Chi asked. Gohan trembled a bit hearing the tone in his mother's voice. "What the hell have you been telling my son Krillin?" Krillin quickly replies "I didn't tell him anything Chi Chi, I swear." "Oh really? Well I just heard my injured little boy saying he wants to keep training to become a fighter just like his knucklehead Dad!" Gohan quickly defends him, "No Mom, Krillin didn't tell me anything, it's my idea. I do want to learn some fighting skills, so I can help Dad save the world." Chi Chi growls under her breath "Gohan I already told you you're not allowed to do martial arts or any type of fighting! You've already missed one year of schoolwork now study these textbooks I brought for you!" Gohan did what his Mother told him, he grabs a book and starts reading. Chi Chi scowls at Krillin, "Stay away from my Gohan! Don't touch him, don't talk to him, don't even look at him! If it weren't for you thugs Gohan would have never got hurt!" "But Chi Chi-" "Shut up I'm talking! If Goku never interrupted his studies he would have never been kidnapped by Piccolo or fight those alien monsters at all!" Krillin tries to explain, "But Chi Chi, Goku didn't expect any of this to happen. The good thing is that he came to the rescue, if not we would've been dead." Chi Chi responds to Krillin's comment, "It doesn't matter, you could have stopped Piccolo from taking Gohan away for a year! This battle wasn't Gohan's, it was Goku's! His psychotic alien brother was the one who attacked him so he should have been the one to face the consequences! There was no reason to bring my baby into this! In fact, I'm going to go find the doctor to ask him if he can give us a separate room!" As Chi Chi left, Gohan quickly apologizes "I'm really sorry Krillin, my mom's just worried." "No… she's right, we should've never involved you with us." "No!" Gohan counters him "I'm glad I got to stand by you guys in battle, I get bored just sitting around in my room all day. The only thing that keeps me happy is when my dad tells stories about the battles he fought with you guys. I get really excited and wish that I would have been there to see it. I'm glad I got my wish, I was able to stand a chance with a great opponent with you guys." Krillin smiled and tousles his hair. "I'm glad you got your wish, if only we could have saved Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Piccolo. At least they're in a better place now." Krillin asks "Gohan, can I ask you something?" The young boy listens carefully. "Are you okay that your mom treats you this way? I know she hasn't seen you in a year and your education is important, but I think she's…" Krillin wasn't sure how to say it. "I think she might be too attached to you." Gohan replies "She's my mom Krillin, of course mom's are attached to their kids, to keep them safe." "I know but if I were in her place and I didn't see my child and wife for a year I wouldn't force them to study or tell them how terrible they are. I would constantly tell them how much I love and missed them. I'm sorry for saying this but your mom didn't care for your dad back at the battlefield. Gohan was curious about what Krillin said, "Wait, what happened at the field?"

*Flashback*

Chi Chi held her unconscious son in her arms, she cried so much she didn't know if she could ever stop crying "Oh Gohan my love! Why did this happen, why did you have to put yourself in this mess?!" Krillin tries to tell her that Goku is also injured. "Chi Chi… Goku was hurt too… if we don't help him quick...he could die again…" Chi Chi carries Gohan to the air vehicle, "Start the plane! Hurry before my Gohan dies!" Everyone was staring at Chi Chi for a moment. "What are you all waiting for?! Krillin tells her again, "Chi Chi we need to help Goku get on the plane." Chi Chi grew furious, "Get me another capsule, I'll take Gohan to the hospital myself!" Bulma explains "We only brought one capsule, just wait for us to get Goku on! Let me help you Krillin!"

*End of flashback*

Gohan admits that it was strange. His Mother should have also been worried for his father. He can't move now because he protected him and Krillin. Chi Chi comes back "I thought I told you to leave Gohan alone!" Krillin panics, "I wasn't doing anything!" Chi Chi asks, "Gohan are you studying?!" Gohan replies nervously "I am…" "You better, unfortunately I wasn't able to get a different room for us, so we have to deal with your father and his friend's stupidity for a while." Gohan asks "Mom, shouldn't you worry about Dad? He could've died out there." Chi Chi's face formed a look of dislike, "I'm not going to waste my time looking after your moronic father! Everything was his fault so he can take care of himself! Now stop wasting time and keep studying!

Everyday Gohan finished at least one book. Chi Chi then gave him another book that caught Gohan's eye "How to be a good Husband? What is this, why would Mom give me this book?" he said to himself. While reading, Gohan predicted it would be a bit odd, he was right about that. The first few chapters explained things like how to express your feelings to your spouse, how to be spontaneous and surprise your spouse, what to do in a moment of danger. As he kept reading, the chapters were getting more explicit like how to get into the moment, how to make your spouse feel good, ways to fuck your spouse, how to make your spouse scream your name every time. Gohan didn't know what they meant by fuck or screaming someone's name. He thought of asking Krillin, but every time he talks to him or his father Chi Chi would yell at them, assuming that they're distracting him. He stops a blonde nurse to ask "Excuse me nurse, can I ask you a question?" The nurse smiles, "Sure go ahead." Gohan shows her the book "What do these chapters mean?" The nurse read one of the titles and is clearly disgusted, wondering why anyone would let this young boy read this book. "Son, where did you get this book?" Gohan explains "My mom told me to study it." "Really?" she asks, "Well…boys your age shouldn't be reading these books yet, only adults read that stuff." Gohan closes the book, "Oh, okay thanks for letting me know." The nurse tells him, "If I see your mom I'll let her know it's not right for you to be reading this." As she left, Gohan could've sworn he felt a dark aura around the nurse.

Later that night, Chi Chi sat next to Gohan to make sure if he really is studying. Gohan hands her the book, "Mom, I talked to a nurse today and she said I'm not suppose to be reading this book until I'm older. She said she was going to talk to you about it." Chi Chi explains to him "Don't listen to those pathetic excuses for doctors Gohan. That nurse wouldn't know anything if it hit her on the back of her head. You're a gifted child Gohan, you're one of the smartest boys in the world, that's why you're going to be able to understand this book better than anyone." Gohan felt a bit of pride when his mother said that, so he continues to read the book. "Okay Mom I'll keep reading then." After a few awkward chapters later, Gohan was able to figure out that fuck means sex and the screaming must be a form of orgasm. The only problem is he never experienced orgasm before so he was still clueless. After finishing the book, he asks his mother "Mom can I ask you a question?" Chi Chi replies, "What is it Gohan?" "Why do I have to read about being a good husband? I mean...aren't I too young to know about that stuff? Chi Chi smiles at him "Nonsense honey, it's never too early to know these things." Gohan didn't mind learning things at a high level but he felt his mother wasn't being honest. Maybe she does have a point, he'll probably need that information someday. He felt his mouth a little dry so he decides to grab some water before he went to sleep. "Alright then, I'm going to grab some water." Chi Chi stops him before he got up. "Don't even think about it, I'll get it for you." Gohan was glad, he didn't have to touch the cold hospital floor with his warm feet. He then thought about his father and Krillin, in their condition they also might need some water. "Mom, can you grab some water for Dad and Krillin too?" Gohan saw an instant change on his Mother's expression. "They have legs, they can get their own water." "But they might need some when they wake up, and you know Dad can't even move right now." Chi Chi ignored her son's request "I don't care Gohan, they're grown men so they should take care of themselves." Gohan got up, "Well, if you're not going to get them any, then I'll just get it for them." Chi Chi pushes Gohan back on the bed, "Listen to me Gohan!" Gohan was startled by his Mother's action, he never seen this side of her before. The darkness in the room added the terrifying atmosphere around her reminding Gohan of a monster similar to a boogeyman, woman in her case. "O...okay Mom." Gohan quickly crept under the covers, covering his whole body thinking he can convince his mother that he's asleep. "Visiting hours should be over right? Why isn't anyone escorting her out yet?!" Gohan said to himself. All of a sudden, Gohan heard his mother scream, "Oh, Gohan!" Gohan hides his head underneath the pillow. "Why did she yell my name, what did I do wrong, why am I so scared of my mom right now?" Gohan can sense his mother coming back inside the room. He thought he heard her mutter something. He then hears another voice talking to her. They spent talking to one another for a few minutes until he felt a something lifting his pillow revealing him. Gohan looks up and is relieved when he sees the same nurse who talked to him today. "Are you okay sir?" Gohan took a deep breath "Yeah, I just...had a bad dream… Wasn't my mom here?" The nurse smiles, "She was, but I told her visiting hours are over, do you need anything?" "Gohan nods, "No I'm alright, but my dad and my friend could use some water." The nurse happily agrees "Of course, you just go to sleep while I go get their water." Gohan wonders if it was just a nightmare seeing his mother as a cynical being. He was too tired to think about it, he decides to think more about it tomorrow.

The next morning Chi Chi brought a surprise for Gohan. As she went to go get them, the young half breed decides to roam around the hospital trying to find a good place to train for at least a little. Just because his mother doesn't like the idea of him fighting, Gohan feels he should at least prepare himself in case of an upcoming battle. Vegeta threaten them saying he'll come back and destroy the Earth. Gohan can't let that happen, he needs the Earth to be safe so he can continue finding and learning more knowledge for his career in the future. He was trying to do a handstand on the rails, until he lost his balance a few times. As he dangles from a few stories high he hears his mother's voice, "Gohan? Gohan honey where are you?" Gohan quickly plops himself on the balcony and opens his book before his mother finds out he's been training. Chi Chi opens the door "Gohan? Gohan! What are you doing out here?!" Gohan replies "Oh hey Mom, I just needed some fresh air so I can read my book. Chi Chi looked irritated "Oh Gohan, what am I going to do with you? Come back inside." "Okay."

Most of the gang gathered at the hospital today talking about a way to bring back everyone who died. Gohan saw this as a chance to redeem himself. "I...I want to go too. I want to go to Namek with you guys." Chi Chi giggles at her son's request "What are you saying honey, this is not the right time to say that kind of joke." Gohan repeated himself "It's not a joke Mom, I want to bring back Piccolo." Chi Chi gave her son a serious glares, "Gohan are you even hearing yourself, why do you want to risk your life to save that demon?! He kidnapped you for a year! Did you know I was worried sick thinking you were probably mauled in the woods by him!" Gohan gives her a good reason, "If it weren't for Piccolo I would've been dead right now." Chi Chi growls "Well too bad, you're still hurt from that battle so you can't go anywhere!" Gohan gets up, "What are you talking about, the doctor said I'm all right, see for yourself." He unwraps all his bandages making his mother panic "Gohan honey stop it you're going to hurt yourself! Even if you're not hurt I'm not letting you go into space! You don't know what's out there, plus you'll be gone for months, and you need to catch up on your schoolwork!" As Chi Chi kept spitting out reasons why he shouldn't go Gohan was growing irritated. He yells "Shut up!" Chi Chi froze "My son's turning into a delinquent…!" The Ox King explains to his daughter "Chi Chi it looks like Gohan already made up his mind, just let him go kiddo." Bulma tries to relieve her "He's right Chi Chi. You don't have to worry, Krillin and I will keep him safe. Chi Chi didn't say anything but leaves the room, slamming the door on her way out.


	3. Chapter 3

Before Gohan leaves to namek with Krillin and Bulma, Chi Chi gives him a small photo album. "What's this Mom?" "This is a small photo book Gohan, go through it when you're alone, don't let anyone else see it." Gohan wonders why his mom gave him an album. It's not like he's going to be gone forever. "I'm coming back Mom, it's only for two months." "I don't care Gohan, you need them."

Gohan felt a little guilty leaving his mother behind but he needed this trip to not only bring back Piccolo, but to prove himself he's not a coward. "Hey Krillin can I talk to you for a moment?" "Sure. what's going on?" "Back at the hospital, did you notice any weird behavior from my mom?" Krillin looked a bit petrified "Hmm...what kind of behavior?" "Anything out of the ordinary." Krillin tries to think about it, "Well, out of the last few years that I know her, she always had a different behavior." Gohan was a little curious of what kind of person his mother was back then. "How long did you know my mom, what kind of person is she?" Krillin explains "Well...we first met her on the 23rd annual martial arts tournament. Goku told us he met her a few times when they were kids. Anyways, your mom fought in the martial arts tournament against your Dad." Gohan couldn't believe his own mother participated in a tournament, a martial arts tournament out of all things. "My mom? She did martial arts?" Krillin laughs a bit "Yeah, apparently she wanted Goku to notice her but you know your dad, he didn't remember her. Long story short your dad eventually remembers and they got married right after the tournament. The reason why we thought it's strange is because she wanted to marry your dad immediately even though they only met a few times. If you're planning to marry someone, you should get to know them at least a year. Gohan thought it makes sense, in one year you have enough time to get to know the other person. Most of his memories about his parents involve a lot of his mother screaming and yelling towards his father. His mother should've waited so she could learn more about his father to learn about his strengths and look past his faults. He then thought of a plan. After he finishes this mission he would help his parents get along with each other. Maybe if they train together like they used to, it would bring back some memories. "Hey Krillin, why did my mom stop her martial arts training?" Krillin explains "She stopped after you were born." "Me?" Krillin continues "Yeah. Right after you were born your Mom changed her perspective on things. I remember from what Master Roshi told me, when she was a little girl she would always tell her dad she couldn't wait for her to get married with Goku. After the tournament she would always say how much she was in love with your dad and that she'll never get tired of him. While she was pregnant, Goku told me how she and him will always be a team and take care of you, but after you were born everything changed. Your mom decided martial arts wasn't for you, and instead you're better off being a scholar. Not long after her feelings for your dad also changed. She wouldn't let him or any of us get close to you, I guess that's why your dad sneaked you out to meet us." Gohan found it unbelievable that his mother would change her opinions in a few days after his birth. He then felt a little guilty knowing that he was the reason why she treats his father like scum now. Krillin notice his expression changed "What's wrong Gohan?" "I feel bad Krillin, I'm the reason why she drastically changed." "Don't say that, It's not your fault, things just change. Just like life everyone's opinions change. Your mom had a lot of dreams for you. After you were born maybe her mind matured and thought this is a better road for you. Maybe you are better off as a scholar, who knows." Gohan still felt bad for his father "But Krillin, I don't like the way she treats my dad, it's not his fault he just wants to spend time with me." "Don't worry about your dad, he doesn't mind at all, no matter how much she yells at him he'll always love her and he knows how important your education is. So while you're studying he'll be busy saving the world for you." Gohan felt more better, he thought "Don't worry dad, this time I'm going to be the one that helps you."

Gohan lost count how many days or weeks they've been out in space, that last disaster at fake Namek really did a number on the three of them. While rummaging through his books, Gohan found that small album his mother gave him. "I wonder why Mom, didn't want me to show this to anyone else?" Gohan tries to find out. He opens the book and goes into a blank stare. He skims through the album trying to ignore the half naked pictures of his mother, only wearing a white lace garter with a matching white lace bra. He quickly closes the book and stows it away, "Ew...that was awkward, mom probably made a mistake and gave me the wrong album. It's probably meant for Dad, I'll save it for him later." Gohan felt a chill go up his spine. Bulma then calls out to him "Gohan, can I ask for your help?" Gohan asks "What is it Bulma?" "That last fiasco at fake Namek really messed up my arms, think you can put on some lotion to massage them?." "Sure, where's it at?" "It's right next to you." Gohan grabs the bottle and puts a small amount of lotion on his hand. "Where do you want me to put it?" "On my upper back, so I can get some strength on my arms." Gohan pushed his palms on Bulma causing her to flinch at the pain being pushed away. "Thanks Gohan, I really appreciate it. Say you wouldn't mind getting my feet too, right?." Gohan replies "Oh, sure if you want." Bulma giggled "Don't worry Gohan I'm just joking with you." Gohan smiled. He was glad his dad's best friend was on the trip with him, he wouldn't care if he had to scrub her back if he had to. He remembers how his father told him about the first time he met Bulma; she shot him when he was just a little boy. "Hey Bulma, when you first met my dad, what was it like going after the dragonballs the first time?" Bulma sighs, "Oh boy, it was not easy the first time. We ran into so much trouble finding them. From kidnapping, stealing, helping out some people and villages, and along the way we met Master Roshi, Turtle, Oolong, Yamcha, and Puar. The most stupidest part of the mission would have to be what our first wish was. Oolong wished for underwear..." Bulma groans. "But...at least he saved us from Pilaf's wish. After a few years, hunting them got more easier for us now that we have more skill." Gohan remembered what Krillin told him about his mother marrying his father right after the tournament. He asks her, "Hey Bulma, what did you think when my mom married my dad?" Bulma tries to remember "Well...I never thought your dad was the kind of person for marriage, actually I never thought he would actually find someone to marry. I always pictured him as that bothersome kid who lived on that mountain." Bulma giggles, then stops when she remembers a certain detail. "Then again it was kind of forced…" Gohan asks "Forced? You mean it was a forced marriage? An arranged marriage?" Bulma corrects him "Oh no, nothing like that! Well...here's what happened… From what I heard from your parents, when they were kids your mom asked your dad to marry her but knowing your dad, he didn't know what marriage is so he agreed unknowingly. I'm sure you heard the rest of the story about the tournament. Your mom came back so your dad can complete that promise, and that's when he tells her he thought marriage was a food making her upset. In the end I guess your dad kept that promise and married her anyway." Gohan asks her "Wait...so my dad just felt sorry for my mom?" Bulma ponders, "I don't know if he felt bad for her, he looks like he does love her. Well... from his point of view." Gohan realizes that Bulma noticed how his mother treats his father, then again who hasn't? You can feel the tension from a mile away. "Bulma you don't think my mom's strange right?" Bulma paused for a moment. "Um...I don't know if strange is the word...maybe she's just too overprotective. I do think she's tough on you but I think it's because she wants the best for you." All of a sudden Bulma heard a noise coming from her communicator. The screen showed a call coming from her Father. "Oh my dad's calling, maybe he might give us an update. "Bulma pressed the button to accept the call, the screen was a bit fuzzy and full of static but the two of them can see a glimpse of Dr. Briefs his wife and surprisingly Chi Chi is there too. Gohan speaks out, "My mom's there too." "Well speak of the devil." As the screen clears up they can see a blank stare coming from Chi Chi, Bulma greets them all "Oh hey Mom, Dad, Chi Chi, how's earth?" Chi Chi screams at them, "What the hell's going on here?!" They both are startled, Bulma asks "What do you mean Chi Chi?" "You know what I mean! What are you doing to my Gohan!?" Bulma didn't know what she meant, "What do you…Oh...you mean this. Gohan's just helping me massage my shoulders. We ran into some trouble days ago and I asked Gohan to help me heal my sore arms." Gohan sees his Mother glaring towards him "Gohan get away from that woman! Go look at your album this instant young man!" Gohan tries to explain the photobook. "But Mom you gave me the wrong-" "I said now young man!" Gohan moved away from the screen far enough so his mother can't see him; he wasn't going to look at those pictures again. He hears his mother arguing with Bulma. "And you! What kind of woman gets half naked in front of a child!" While they were talking, Gohan didn't know if he should be embarrassed or ashamed. Bulma just defended her and now his mother is yelling at her, "I really hope Mom doesn't say anything to offend her." After they were done Gohan apologizes, "I'm really sorry Bulma, I don't know what my mom's thinking." Bulma assures him, "Hey...don't worry about it. Look I think we're here."


	4. Chapter 4

"Gohan, take care of Piccolo and get to the ship before the planet explodes!" Goku exclaims. Gohan decided to go back to try and help his father, but Goku knew this was too much for him. There was no way Gohan was going to be able to defeat Freeza before the planet explodes so he returns to the ship to make sure Piccolo is okay. "Piccolo, I'm here!" Gohan shut his eyes.

When he opens them he sees that he's back on earth. "What the...how…? How did I get here?" Gohan saw that he wasn't the only one, he saw Piccolo, Bulma, all the namekians even Dende. "How did we all get here?" Dende explains "I used my last wish to bring everyone to earth." "What about my dad, where is he?!" "I don't know, I guess he was still on Namek..." Bulma with tears in her eyes tells them, "King Kai just told me...Goku's not coming back...Even if we wished him back, Goku died on namek… Nameks gone...we can't save him..." Gohan couldn't believe it, "No...Dad." Piccolo tries to calm him "I'm sorry Gohan." Vegeta shows up, laughing at the fact that Goku's gone forever. The namekians were surprised that even Vegeta was saved. "Well well well, looks like I'm the most powerful being now." Gohan snarls out "Even if he's gone you're nowhere near my Dad you jerk!" Vegeta laughs "Save it kid! Now that Frieza and that clown's gone there's nothing to get in my way!" Gohan reacts "My Dad will come back, just you wait!" Vegeta laughs "Hah! A tough kid like you should accept the fact he's not coming back!" he pushes him. Gohan tries to stand his ground, Vegeta kept mocking him "So the question is what should I do with his half breed son? Kill him before he kills me?" Gohan is close to punching him. Vegeta grins "Relax brat, I'm not going to kill you, we're the last of the saiyan race, besides I need someone to polish my boots and call me lord Vegeta." he laughs even harder. Gohan tries to throw the first punch but misses. Bulma tries to break the fight but Piccolo stops her. Vegeta threatens the boy "You sure you wanna fight me kid, I have to warn you, this could be your last battle." Gohan didn't care, he hates anyone who talks crap about his Father. He began to throw more punches at Vegeta, this time he was able to beat him up. A few hits to the face and Vegeta is quickly pissed. He returns the favor but ten times more harder. They took their fight in the air where he continues to mercilessly beat the half saiyan boy into a pulp. Gohan falls to the ground leaving a small crater. Before Vegeta finishes him off, Piccolo steps in, "That's enough." Vegeta scoffs at the namekian, "Whatever. I'm not wasting my power on some talentless punk!"

After that scuffle was over Bulma makes sure that Gohan is okay. "Are you alright Gohan, man that guy's a real pain in the ass!" Gohan sat up, he can already imagine how his mother is definitely going to kill him when she finds out he tried to fight Vegeta. He then thought, "Mom!" He realizes he's going to be in big trouble for what happened a few days ago. "Bulma, can I spend a few days at your place, I really don't want to go home with my mom right now." Bulma felt a little bad for Gohan, "Well sure but I don't think she's mad at you, I think she's actually mad at me." "I don't care, we should just leave right now before she gets here." "Uhh..Gohan…" Bulma cuts him off. "I think it's too late for that." she points at the ship landing. He was able to sense his Mother's ki, and it was a combination of anger and worry. As she comes out of the ship, she runs, pushing everybody out of the way until she found her son, "Gohan my lov-son!" Gohan nervously laughs "Heh...hey...Mom." Chi Chi grabs him, "Come on Gohan let's go home." Gohan asks "Actually Mom is it okay if I stay at Bulma's house?" Gohan saw his Mother give Bulma a look so full of spite. "Absolutely not!" "But Mom.." Chi Chi raises her voice "That's enough Gohan! You have to catch up on schoolwork!" Master Roshi stops her, "Let the boy relax Chi Chi, he's been through alot." Chi Chi argues "He's had enough relaxing, no thanks to everyone here!" Chi Chi looks at her son noticing a lot of bruises, she then yells at Bulma. "Do you see what you did?! You promised to look after my son, is this what you call protecting?!" Vegeta steps in, "Calm down woman, those just happened right now." Chi Chi asks "What?!" Vegeta continues "Your brat tried to fight me and he lost." Chi Chi stomps over to him "How dare you beat up my Gohan, why are you even here you filthy alien mongrel!" Vegeta activates a ball of energy startling Chi Chi, "Say that again! I dare you!" Chi Chi backs away, "Stay away from Gohan!" she yells at him before they leave.

As Gohan was being dragged, his mother asks him "So...where's Goku?" Gohan frowns "He's...he's dead. He saved us from Freeza." They both stopped. There was a silence that weirded out Gohan. His mother then picks him up and twirls him around. Gohan didn't know what was going on, Chi Chi was laughing... She was...cheering? "Mu...mom? Are you happy Dad's dead?" Chi Chi quickly stops, "No! No! That's not it. I'm just really happy that he sacrificed himself for others and the rest of the universe. Without him you wouldn't be here with me, your friends, plus having a future. Yeah...eheheheh…" Gohan didn't know how to feel with her response, he was starting to get worried.

Later that night, Gohan was cracking those books and getting back to work. Now that Freeza is destroyed he can finally focus on his schoolwork for a while. He hopes he can study enough so that his father's death wont be in vain. He also hopes his mother will be willing to let him train at least a little, he still has a score to settle with Vegeta. "Don't worry Dad we'll bring you back next year." As he kept studying, he hears the door opening, "How's your homework going honey?" Gohan replies "It's going great Mom, I really miss Dad but at least Freeza's gone. Now I finally have some time to study and catch up on my work." "I'm so glad to hear that." "I mean, I love studying but I also want to get stronger in case if there's more enemies like Freeza." Chi Chi replies "I know, that's true." Gohan felt his mother's arms cradling his head making it hurt a little. He shifts her arms out of the way to face her. He notices his mother wearing a kimono that was revealing too much chest. Gohan didn't think much, he felt he maybe needs some sleep. "Uh..you know what Mom, I think I need to rest." "Oh...what's the matter honey?" she said as she struck a pose. Gohan really must be tired, "I'm still beat from that mission, we lost Dad and Krillin along the way...I need to sleep it off." Chi Chi replies "Oh...alright, maybe you do need some rest. I'll lay right next to you until you go to sleep." "No Mom, I'm okay really." Chi Chi whines, "Ohh… Well at least let me sit near you until you fall asleep." Gohan replies, "You really don't have to." Chi Chi insists "Nonsense honey that's what I'm here for, to take care of you." Gohan sighs "Alright." Gohan lays on his bed but having his mother stare at him while he's trying to sleep made him feel unpleasant. He tries to close his eyes as a way to ignore his creeping mother but the scary feeling wouldn't go away. It reminded him of the same scenario back at the hospital. Chi Chi asks him "Gohan, did you ever get a chance to look at the album?" Gohan's eyes shot open when he remembered the album and how it was filled with half naked pictures of her. He felt he should question her about it but his instincts told him to leave it alone. "It got blown up by Freeza so I didn't get a chance to look at it, sorry Mom." Gohan lies to her. Chi Chi stood up and kisses him goodnight, "Oh it's okay honey, I'll just take more pictures for you." she cheerfully says. Gohan quickly rejects the idea "No! It's alright Mom, it wouldn't be the same without Dad, I wish we could've found more time to be together." "Oh forget about him honey, you and me can do a lot of things together, she holds him pressing the side of his head with her bosom.

.

.

.

A month passed, It was a peaceful afternoon, Gohan just finished some of his work, he couldn't wait to go outside and relax for a little while. He wonders how the others are doing, he hasn't seen them in a month because his mother forbid him to visit them.

* Flashback*

"Mom, can I go see Bulma and the others, I want to know how they're doing?" Chi Chi tells her son" No Gohan, I'm not letting you hangout with those delinquents." "But Mom how can they be delinquents when they save the world?" Chi Chi wasn't about to let Gohan be with those people. "They're thugs Gohan, they have no brains to function in life." "What do you mean?" "Just look at them Gohan, that old man spends his time peeping at women, and don't get me started on Bulma. That nasty woman tried to sleep with you!" Gohan tries to explain "But I told you Bulma didn't do anything to me, she was in pain, I was just trying to help her." Chi Chi crosses her arms "Well I'm sorry Gohan, but you can't see them." Gohan asks her "Can I at least see Piccolo and Dende then?" Chi Chi scolds him more, "What did I just tell you?! How can you even ask to see Piccolo, he's a demon, he kidnapped you! Why can't you get that through your head?!" Gohan's growing more annoyed with her, "He helped me live, he taught me a lot of useful things. Without Piccolo I'd be dead. He's like...he's like a parent to me." Chi Chi couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You call that thing a parent? That thing's nothing like you! Don't ever compare your good looks and charm with him! Stop being ridiculous and go back to work! This is the last time I'm going to tell you!"

*End of flashback*

"It's not fair!" Gohan kicks a rock, "Piccolo saved me, Mom should at least be happy about that." Gohan then started thinking about what he told his mother about Piccolo. Gohan felt more connected to him and it made him feel a little guilty. He felt Piccolo was more a father to him than Goku was. "Maybe if Dad didn't die the first time, he and I would've spent more time bonding, then again with Mom around it wouldn't have happened." Gohan notices it was getting a little late, he decides to go back inside to finish the rest of his work for today. While in there he finds his mother in the kitchen preparing dinner in a dress. It was a really strange dress Gohan thought. The material is latex. Chi Chi's wearing a black latex chinese style dress. Gohan asks "Mom...are you going out tonight?" Chi Chi smiles, "Oh no honey, I'm just trying this on for size, do you like it?" Chi Chi curves her body so she can exaggerate her own curves. Gohan notices that his mom did have a voluptuous figure. The latex gave her a smooth set of curves showing off her chest and butt. "It looks...nice…" he said awkwardly. Gohan saw her face as if that's not what she wanted to hear. "Do you want to help me take it off?" she said in a seductive voice. Gohan didn't know why he felt strange when his mother asked that, he shouldn't worry, he's just going to help her. Before he said anything, there was a knock on the door. As Gohan opens the door he was surprised to see it was Dende. "Dende, what are you doing here?" Dende looks around then replies "Um...I was just in the neighborhood and I thought I stop by." Gohan invites him in, "Well come in, we're just about to have dinner." Dende notices Chi Chi and says "You're Mom is really pretty." Chi Chi quickly covers herself, "Eww…" She clearly felt disgusted. Gohan giggles, "Don't worry Mom you don't have to be afraid, Dende's a good friend. Hey Dende my mom needs help taking off her dress, think you can help me?" Before he could answer Chi Chi quickly says "No! No It's alright, I'll just do it myself, why don't you and your...friend go out and play for a little while." "Are you sure Mom?" "Yes I'm sure now go!"

.

.

.

130 days have passed, Gohan knows it's almost time to summon Porunga to bring his dad and the others home. Gohan's already dressed and ready to go, he calls out to his mother "Mom are you ready?!" Chi Chi replies "Just a second honey, I'm about to come out right now." Chi Chi enters into the room wearing nothing but the same white lingerie from Gohan's photo album. When he saw that same lingerie, he was instantly petrified. "M...Mom I thought you were ready?" he shields his eyes. "I am darling." "You're going to wear that to Bulma's meetup?" Chi Chi quits her posing "Bulma?!" She asks. "Why are we going to see Bulma?!" Gohan reminds her "Mom, don't you remember? We all agreed to meet up to summon Porunga to bring Dad and the others back." Chi Chi completely forgot about that. She thought Gohan would've forgotten his dad by now and move on. "Honey, do you really want your dad back, we've been having so much fun together over the past few months." "What are you talking about, of course I want dad back and plus I'm tired of being in the house all the time, I never get to do anything or go anywhere." Chi Chi never thought that Gohan would get tired of being with her. "Oh Gohan you should've told me, I could've planned a lot of things to do together." Gohan replies "That's not what I had in mind Mom, I mean with the others." Chi Chi tries to convince her son to not wish back Goku. "Gohan don't you think your father deserves to rest in peace? He's done so much to protect this world, don't you think he must be tired of it and would rather relax and have fun in the other world. Do you really want to take that away from him?" "Mom he told me it's not that fun. He said he would rather come back to Earth. I don't know what your deal is, but I wanna see Dad, and if you don't want to then I'll just go by myself." Gohan runs outside, "Gohan wait!" Gohan flew away. Chi Chi throws on whatever she can find and goes after him.

Gohan flies over to meet up with the namekians hoping he's not late to see Porunga. In a far distance he sensed his mother's ki behind him, "Looks like she changed her mind." Chi Chi's ship soared right next to Gohan, she yells towards her son, "Gohan, don't wish your dad back!" "I can't believe this." Gohan said to himself, "Why is she making this a problem? she knows Dad will be happier here. Looks like I'm going to try and lose her, I hope I can fly faster than that ship." Gohan picked up his speed, now he was in front of the ship. Chi Chi yells "Dammit Gohan stay home with me!" She keeps her feet on the pedal hoping to maybe be near enough so she can grab him then fly home. "I swear to Kami I'll chain him to the house if I have to!" She growls. Gohan was almost there, he just needs a few more miles to reach his destination, unfortunately he felt his feet touch the front of his mother's ship. Chi Chi grins, she just needs to reach Gohan's feet and drag him home. Gohan quickly came up with a plan. He summons his Ki into both his hands, then focuses them to grow bigger. He shoots out a large burst of energy enough to shoot him a mile away from his mother. Chi Chi yells "Aaagh!" Gohan hopes he'll make it before she catches up again,"Oh Mom, I hope you change your mind when we get there. You probably feel guilty for Dad having to deal with us and saving the world. What if she is right? Maybe Dad would be much happier there, he doesn't have to deal with Mom yelling at him all the time because of me." Gohan snaps out of his doubts, "I'll find out when I get there." Gohan was able to sense the others, he lands close near the familiar sets of Ki. Unfortunately Chi Chi was able to reach him from a block away. "She probably landed somewhere else and ran here!" Gohan runs to find the others. He noticed the sky change from blue to black, "They started! Just in time!" Gohan saw the whole gang, he breathes heavily, thanking the gods for helping him make it. Bulma greets him, "Gohan, you're here." Chi Chi finally caught up to him. "Chi Chi you came too." As Dende Summoned the dragon, the balls glowed, shooting a beam of light, giving appearance to the large muscular namek like dragon that scared the hell of out Chi Chi. Dende asks Gohan, "You ready?" Gohan can hardly contain his happiness, "I'm...I'm ready." Dende asks Porunga to bring back his friends and his father. Tien, Chiaotzu, Krillin and Yamcha came back with no problem, but Goku was nowhere to be found. Porunga tells Gohan that Goku is still alive. A big smile shined on Gohan's face, Chi Chi started to cry. Gohan asks Dende to bring his Dad here. Dende asks Porunga to bring him back to earth. Porunga also says that he isn't able to bring him back because he doesn't want to come back yet. Gohan's smile turns upside down. Dende tries to make him feel better "Gohan, maybe your dad is saving another world, or knowing him maybe he's training to become stronger." Porunga tells them "The one called Goku is trying to find his way home, it could take a while but he'll figure it out." After saying their goodbyes and wishing all the namekians home, Gohan and everyone else went home. Gohan lost his mother for a few minutes until he found her dancing with joy. "Mom, what are you doing...?" Chi Chi quickly stops. "Oh nothing, I'm just happy to know that your father is still alive." Gohan laughs, Chi Chi tells him "Let's go home darling.


	5. Chapter 5

One year later…

Gohan was getting ready to go to the river to bring some food. Before he leaves, he hears his Mother call out "Gohan honey do you want me to come with you?" Chi Chi shows off her new bikini she bought the other day, a purple one piece. Gohan quickly walks out "It's okay Mom, it won't take long." "But Gohan-" the door shuts leaving Chi Chi disappointed.

Gohan was able to catch a few bluefin tunas. When he rose from the water he didn't expect to see Krillin. "Hey Gohan, you fishing?" Gohan's glad to see him again. "Krillin! It's been a while. What have you been up to?" "Well not much, a little weird coming back from Namek, but I managed." Gohan pulls on his sleeve, "Come one let's go for a swim!" Krillin stops him "Hold on wait, my clothes." Krillin thought a little swim won't hurt. When he was about to go in they both hear a voice coming outside of Krillin's car. A young woman who looks about eighteen years old. She has a striking resemblance to Bulma, but seemed less mature Gohan thought. "Who's that Krillin?" Krillin introduces her "Oh right, Gohan this is Maron. "Oh hello…" Maron smiles at Gohan, "Oh aren't you just the cutest!" She awws. Gohan blushes a bit. Maron kisses Gohan on his forehead, surprising the young boy. Krillin panics "Maron, easy there!" "Oh don't be jealous Krilly." Maron also kisses Krillin. Killin asks his small friend "So Gohan, wanna come over to Kame house later? We're going to celebrate Turtle's birthday today, plus I'm going to introduce Maron to the others." Gohan really wants to go, but he was pretty sure his mother won't allow it. "I'd love to go but you know my mom." Krillin frowns a bit, "Oh right, man she's so strict. Well that's too bad, maybe next time…?" Gohan was getting tired of the same routine. It's only been work, studying, tests, and homework this past year. He didn't want the rest of his childhood to be dull and boring. "You know what, maybe I will be there. I'll figure out a way to go." Krillin looked a bit worried, "Well okay then. Come on Maron we can't be late."

When Gohan got home, he was greeted by his waiting mother. "Oh Gohan I'm glad you're home honey, how was it?" Gohan tells his mother about the fishes he caught, "It was great Mom, I was able to swim along the currents to grab the fish, and-" "That's nice dear, tell me more about you. What were you wearing?" Gohan asks "Wait what?" "Were you swimming naked?" Chi Chi grins. Gohan's face turned red, he replies "No! I was just wearing shorts!" he panics. Chi Chi giggles "Oh darling, you're so cute when you're nervous. Oh if only I was there, we could've been swimming together." she swoons Gohan laughs "Yeah...you me, and probably Krillin." Chi Chi snaps out of her daydreams "Krillin?! Why was he there, was Bulma there too, or what about that old pervert and the rest of those cretins?! Tell me Gohan, what happened over there?!" Gohan explains, "No, it was just Krillin and his girlfriend." "Girlfriend?" she gasps, "Who in their right mind would even think about sleeping with him?" Gohan didn't know how to respond after that statement. "Uhh… Her name is Maron and well... I think she's pretty nice…" Gohan laughs nervously "She even called me cute." "What…?" Chi Chi questions him. "What did she call you?!" Gohan sensed this as a bad sign, "Um...nothing…" Chi Chi warns him "She called you cute Gohan. No one calls you cute but me! Anyway I've already told you to not go anywhere near Goku's friends. New rule, stay away from Krillin's girlfriend." Gohan asks her about the party "About that Mom, I want to ask if I can I go to Kame house, just for today. There's going to be a birthday party and I really want to go, I promise I won't stay long please?" Chi Chi yells "Are you nuts, there's no way I'm letting you go with those losers, especially if Bulma and that Maron will be there!" Gohan whines "But Mom, I'm getting tired of just doing schoolwork all the time, I want to have fun before I have to worry about adult stuff!" Chi Chi argues, "Why do you want to hangout with those troublemakers?! This schoolwork is more important than partying! You'll thank me later when you have a great career! You'll thank me so much, that you'll ask me to marry-" Chi Chi took a deep breath. "Look just go to your room, you're grounded for tonight." Gohan runs upstairs, angry at his mother for being such a killjoy. Before he could slam the door he yells out, "Maron kissed me!" Chi Chi screams "Whaaaaaat?!" Gohan slams the door shut. Gohan hops onto his bed groaning. This might be the only time he'll have fun and he's not going to waste it. He then thought of a plan to sneak out. He's seen a few moments on Tv where teenagers always put some sort of decoy to fool their parents, Gohan quickly grabs both his pillows to stack them on his chair near the desk. He then drapes his bedsheets over them. After putting more items to make the dummy look more human, he takes out one of his large textbooks and places it on his desk to make it look like he's studying. He carefully opens the windows, he looks outside to make sure his mother isn't around. After he makes sure the coast is clear he quickly flies as fast as he can.

While flying over there Gohan tells himself, "Now that I think about it, Mom's probably going to check the dummy out. Maybe I should've hid it on my bed or something. What am I even doing? I made a promise to study. Mom means well, I shouldn't treat her that way. Maybe it's not too late to go back and apologize." A familiar purple dragon caught Gohan's eye. "Icarus…?"

That night.

In the end Gohan went to the party after defeating Garlic Jr. His mother kept him near her at all times, not letting anyone especially the girls go near him. Maron couldn't keep her mouth shut which caused Chi Chi to go berserk a few times. Chi Chi knew she still had to keep educating Gohan so she thought maybe hiring a tutor will keep him on check and hopefully forget all about his father, and his friends.

.

Gohan was catching up on his work one day until his mother opens the door introducing his new tutor. "Gohan, this is Mr. Shu, he's going to help you study harder." Gohan looked at the afroed man's whip, he already knew he wasn't going to get along with him. "Mom you know I can study harder, you don't need to get me a tutor." "Honey lately you've been out of focus. I need you to get back on track like you used to before your father ruined everything." "But I…" "That's enough Gohan, you're letting the tutor teach you!" Mr. Shu clears his throat, Chi Chi giggles "Anyway, he's all yours Mr. Shu."

Gohan got back to work now with Mr. Shu constantly insulting him behind his back, "Look at all those mistakes, can't you do anything right you little punk!" Gohan talks back to him "Mistakes are meant to be learned from you know." Mr. Shu starts whipping Gohan in an instant, "Why you little shit! How dare you talk back to Mr. Shu!" Gohan wonders why assholes like this guy talk in a third person. He doesn't have time to think why right now, he just has to get through the lessons so he could stop hitting him!

The lessons kept going and going until nightfall came. "Man doesn't this guy have better things to do?" he said to himself. Mr. Shu asks "What did you say?" Gohan replies, "I didn't say anything Mr. Shu." "That's right, eyes on the papers. I've dealt with punks like you before. Fatherless children with no discipline at all, I bet your father is a huge delinquent." Hearing father and delinquent together made Gohan sick to his stomach. There was no way he's going to focus with this guy talking crap.

The next morning Gohan had a terrible nightmare involving Frieza's return, his unconscious state let him to grab something in the physical world. He wakes up to see the terrified look on Mr. Shu's face screaming to let him go. Gohan quickly releases his hand trying to pull himself together. Mr. Shu angrily mocks him "It's about time you wake up, such a bad habit, probably an influence from your barbaric father!" It's been one day and Gohan can't take it anymore. "For your information Mr. Shu my father is a great man!" The evil tutor growls "How dare you talk to me that way!"

He tries to use the whip again, this time Gohan caught it easily and broke it with one hand. Mr. Shu panics "Now now, let's talk about this...preferably with your mother, Ms. Chi Chi!" he screams for help. Gohan thought "This guy's pathetic!" Chi Chi walks in "Gohan! What are you doing?!" Gohan replies "Nothing!" Mr. Shu takes over the conversation "Madam your boy is what I call a demon seed!" Chi Chi asks "Demon seed!?" "Yes an uncontrollable child." Chi Chi looks at her son "Gohan…" Mr. Shu continues, "Yes, this boy is just like his father in every way." Chi Chi tells him "What?! No he's not!" "Oh ho, he's not eh?" Gohan interrupts "My dad's a better man than you!" Mr. Shu hits him with the extra whip he pulls out making him bleed. "Shut your mouth you insignificant brat!" Chi Chi stood there astonished seeing the violence inflicted on her son. "Heheheheh, that's better." he chuckles "Discipline can work many wonders. I do feel bad for the boy though, he just needs a father." Gohan retorted I have a father and it's not you!" "Well where is he huh...?" There was no answer. "Just as I thought." Chi Chi just stood there, doing nothing. Mr. Shu kept pestering Gohan "It's only normal to follow in your Dad's footsteps, like father like son, get it? Like father and son!" Those words kept ringing in Chi Chi's head, like father like son. Chi Chi's had enough of this jackass, she opens the windows grabs Mr. Shu by the collar, "Gohan is a better man!" she yells as she throws the son of a bitch outside. Gohan now standing in amazement says "Nice throw." Chi Chi gladly accepted the compliment. They were still able to hear Mr. Shu screaming insults at the top of his lungs. Chi Chi jumps out to chase him off their property.

While that was happening Gohan heard the phone ring, he went to go pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Gohan…"

Gohan hears the panic tone in Krillin's voice, "Krillin, what's going on? Are you okay?"

Krillin continues, "Gohan...Freeza's here… He's coming to earth."

Gohan gasps "He's here?! No way, my dad's not back yet! What are we going to do?"

"I guess we're going to have to fight him again."

Gohan decides to go with him, "Don't worry, I'm on my way."

Are you sure you want to go against Freeza again?"

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine, besides things are kinda nuts at home right now. I'll meet you there!"

Gohan grabs the saiyan armor from under his bed and slips it on. He runs downstairs and outside. Chi Chi catches him wearing that armor again. "Gohan why are you wearing that thing, where are you going?!" "I'll be back Mom!" As Gohan flies off he hears his mother yelling, "Wait Gohan comeback! I promise I won't hire anymore tutors!"

Gohan was able to catch up with everyone else. He was taken by surprise when he saw Vegeta again. He hasn't seen him after he went into space. It was a little odd seeing him wear something other than his armor. Gohan compliments the pink shirt. "Nice shirt Vegeta." Vegeta replies "Hmph!" Krillin still chuckled at the sight of Vegeta in that ridiculous shirt. "Best day of my life, what about you Gohan? Gohan…?" Gohan didn't pay attention to what Krillin said. "What…? Oh sorry, I was thinking about... Freeza." Piccolo asks him "Are you okay Gohan? I saw what happened at your house." Gohan replies "Oh that. Yeah I'm okay." Gohan was really glad to see everyone again.


	6. Chapter 6

That stranger was right about his father coming back. Gohan couldn't wait to see his mother's reaction, she might be so overjoyed that she'll cry tears of happiness. Goku asks "Anything new happened while I was gone?" Gohan laughs "Man, where do I start?" Goku laughs with him. "We'll talk all about it when we train for the androids." Gohan spots their house "We're home." They both landed on the ground then walk up to the door. "I can't wait to see the look on Mom's face when she sees you're back." Goku knocks on the door "Same here." Chi Chi quickly opens the door "Gohan is that you baby?!" Chi Chi froze. "Mom, guess who's home." Gohan smiles. Goku tries to greet her "Hey Chi-" "AAAAAGH!" Chi Chi scream and shuts the door to run upstairs. The pair stood there for a while hearing Chi Chi's large cries from upstairs. "Is your Mom sick?" Gohan replies "I don't know…"

Later…

"You're not taking my baby Goku!" Goku finished explaining to Chi Chi about the androids. "But Chi Chi Gohan wants to help us." Gohan replies "Yeah Mom, I want to help Dad save the world." Chi Chi scowled scaring both of them. "You're fucking crazy if you think I'm letting my baby boy fight some robot monsters!" Chi Chi pulls Gohan to her. "You probably tricked my baby into fighting so he can kill himself. My boy is a scholar, he doesn't have to sacrifice himself to save the world, that's your job! You can go out and train but Gohan stays with me!" Goku tries to convince her "Chi Chi please… I promise after this battle I'll let Gohan study." "The answer is no!" Goku smiles, he tries to pat his wife on her back "Oh come on Chi Chi-" Unknowingly Goku used his super strength causing Chi Chi to fly off crashing through a wall. Gohan freaks out seeing his Mother face planted on a pile of dirt. "Oh my Kami Dad!"

Gohan thought his father's return would have made his mother happy but he feels it got worse. His mother always yelled at him whenever she gets a chance. She also kicks him out of the house as a way to help him study in peace. "Oh Mom...what's to do about you?" Piccolo floats outside his window. "Piccolo? What are you doing here?" "Picking you up for training." Gohan frowns "You know, I can't train, my mom will kill me" The namekian responds "Well I like to see her try. I'll protect you from her." "Piccolo you can't beat up my mom it's…" "It's what…?" "They always say you should never hit a woman." Piccolo chuckles "And you think a woman should be allowed to hit a man or anyone else? Look Gohan, I'm not human, I don't know much about them, but what I do know is that whatever what gender or what parts they have, everyone should be respected but that's not the point. The point is something could happen to either your dad or any of us and the only person to maybe stop the androids is you. What if you're not even strong enough to stop them? They'll hurt everyone you love including your mother." Gohan thought about it and he's right. He remembered what that stranger from the future said about everyone dying in the hands of those androids. "Let's start training, we should go before my mom gets here." Gohan thought to himself "I'm sorry Mom, you'll thank me later when the world's saved."

While they're both training, Gohan asks Piccolo "Where did my Dad go?" they both give out a few kicks and punches. "He went to go visit Bulma, he'll be back in a few minutes." Gohan shoots balls of energy towards Piccolo which in return Piccolo dodges.

At the end of the day the three of them return home. When they arrived they're welcomed by Chi Chi waiting for them outside. "Where did you take my Gohan?!" she yells at Goku. Gohan hid behind Piccolo. His father explains "Calm down Chi Chi we just went to go play." Chi Chi roars out "The whole day?!" "Well yeah." Goku said. Chi Chi tries to grab Gohan but seeing Piccolo with him scared her. "Gohan get over here right now!" Gohan was a little frightened, he looks at Piccolo who nodded him to go to her. Gohan walks over to his angry mother, Chi Chi grabs him by the arm. "You're going to study right now, and tonight I'm sleeping in your bed to keep an eye on you and your no good dad!"

The next day, the trio returns from another day of training. This time they were able to fool Chi Chi that they're just studying outside. Piccolo came up with an idea to study and train at the same time which to Gohan is really helpful. Piccolo asks "Were you able to memorize your notes?" Gohan replies "Don't worry, I also studied them last night." Piccolo grins "Good boy." In the distant, Gohan sees his mother coming towards them in a serious manner. She goes up to Goku and slaps his face 'Crack!' "How stupid do you think I am huh?!" she yells. Goku tries to ask "Chi…" 'Crack!' the crazed woman slaps the other side of her husband's face "Did you think I wasn't going to find out you took Gohan training again!? And to make matters worse, you let him hang out with your demon bitch again!" Goku holds her wrists "Chi Chi please listen. Yes I took him training but Piccolo is also helping him study at the same time. That way he won't miss any schoolwork." Chi Chi kicks him, throwing him off just so she can deliver a punch to the stomach. Gohan was a little scared. He felt it was unfair that his mother is allowed to hit him but his father isn't allowed to defend himself or fight back. He felt he should do something to stop this. All of a sudden Piccolo sprang into action. He pushes the angry woman off his father. Chi Chi falls to the ground. "You! How dare you!?" yelled the woman. Gohan couldn't believe Piccolo did that. Piccolo responds "You started it! Goku told you I've been helping Gohan study, weren't you listening!?" Chi Chi gets up, "Do you think I care?! I don't give a damn! My Gohan should be with me! This has nothing to do with you, you're not his parent! Why are you still even here, you should've gone back to where you came from you insignificant shit!" *Crack!* Ch Chi slaps the namekian. Piccolo glares at her for a moment 'Crack!' he lashes her back twice as hard. "Piccolo!" Gohan panics. Piccolo might've gone too far. His mother stumbled a few steps back from the impact. After Chi Chi rubs her face, she and Piccolo immediately try to strangle each other but Goku gets in between them. "Stop it! I said stop!" Gohan helps his father separate them. He grabs his mother's arm while his father holds back Piccolo. "Gohan, take your Mom inside, I'll take care of Piccolo!" "Right!" Gohan did what his father told him. He pulls his mother back inside the house. "Mom it's over!" Chi Chi tries to pull away. "Let go! I'll tear that bastard's antennas out!"

The next evening they had dinner. After yesterday's events Gohan's glad his mother is staying away from Piccolo. Now they can enjoy dinner without thinking about that quarrel. The half saiyan loves to eat, especially as a family together. His father always shoves a lot of food into his mouth which always tempts him to try to do the same thing but Chi Chi always forbade him to follow the same table manners as him. This evening she prepared special dishes for both of them. Gohan's plate has a slab of tuna he caught days ago along with dressing and a side of Vegetables. His father's plate contained a bigger piece of tuna but his had mushroom sauce. "It looks great Chi, I missed your food so much." Goku tells her. "I'm so glad you did." Chi Chi replied. Gohan was gladly enjoying his meal. He looks over to his father who was smelling the food more than usual. "Everything okay Dad?" Goku explains "Chi Chi I think you've made a mistake. You probably picked one of the poison mushrooms by accident." At that moment Gohan heard his Mother's fork hitting the plate as it fell. "Tha...that's not possible." Chi Chi responded "How could you tell?" Gohan listens carefully. His father explains "Well this mushroom sauce smells poisonous." Gohan thought "Woah..." Chi Chi replies "There's no way you can smell poison like that." Goku reminds her, "Well since I'm saiyan I have a strong sense of smell. You should know, I've always smelled a lot of things since I was a kid." Gohan exclaims "That's amazing Dad." The half saiyan then wonders "Why couldn't I smell it?" Goku explains "I don't know... Maybe it has something to do with you being half saiyan." Gohan wished he could have a strong sense of smell too. "I guess some genetics die out." he thought. "Well, it's a good thing we have someone in the family who can smell poison, right Mom?" Chi Chi's answered nervously "R...right." Gohan shares his plate with his father. "Since your plate's poisoned Dad, do you want to share with me?" "NO!" Yelled Chi Chi, "I mean, let me fix something real quick, it is my fault, eheh." Gohan sighs "Mom you don't have to, I have enough on my plate for me and Dad." Chi Chi yells from the fridge "Not another word Gohan, you have your own food and your father has his own. Chi Chi takes out a plate of frozen leftovers. "You're not going to heat it up?" Gohan asks. Goku smiles "It's okay Gohan. Anything your Mom cooks is always delicious."


	7. Chapter 7

Three years later...

Gohan flew Bulma, baby Trunks and Yajirobe to Capsule Corp. "Easy there Gohan, I almost dropped Trunks there." Gohan replies "I'd love to take my time Bulma but we're kind of in a hurry here." "Right, sorry. Man, I can't believe there's still remnants of the red ribbon army. I thought we we're done with them." Gohan asks "What do they want with my dad?" Bulma explains "Your Dad took out the whole army when he was little, but I guess he missed a few."

After dropping off the three of them, Gohan has to fly back to his house to check on his father. "Alright, I'm going to head back to my house to get Dad out of there before the androids do." Bulma waves goodbye. "Be careful Gohan!"

Gohan flies over to his house. He hopes the medicine that Trunks gave him will cure the heart disease. "Oh Dad, I wish you could've taken this seriously." He began to wonder how Vegeta and the others are doing. Knowing him he'll probably crush that android in a matter of seconds now that he's a super saiyan. He never felt so glad that he came to the rescue. He had to admit, the way he took care of that fat android was pretty badass. He wished he could've stuck around to see how he finishes the old guy.

When he got there he notices there was a vehicle outside with Krillin, Trunks, and Yamcha helping his father get inside. He also notices his mother just standing there probably worried. He hears her, "Gohan!" he thought "Oh boy, here we go." after Gohan lands, Chi Chi runs to him greeting him with a hug. "Oh Gohan honey I'm glad you came back!" Gohan has to stay focused, the other androids that Trunks mentioned can come at any moment. "Mom, we have to go, we don't have time to waste." his mother responds "You're right honey, you and me will go to your grandpa's house. We'll be safe there." There was no way Gohan's going to hide. His Dad needs protection. "We can't leave Dad mom." His mother tries to convince him "Don't worry dear, he'll be safe with Master Roshi." Gohan didn't want to leave his father "But what if the androids find him?!" Chi Chi raises her voice "It doesn't matter Gohan they're after him not us!" Gohan couldn't believe his mother wanted to leave his defenseless father on his own. "No mom! I'm going with dad! You can go to grandpa's house if you want!" Gohan gets on the vehicle with Krillin and the others. Chi Chi didn't want him to leave her son in the hands of the androids.

While flying to Kame house Chi Chi shoves a book onto Gohan's hands. "Really mom? We're in a crisis, I'll study when this is over." Chi Chi replies "I don't care Gohan, read." Trunks steps in "Uhh…he might have a point Chi Chi, we could be under attack." Chi Chi gives a dirty look to Trunks. "Well this wouldn't happen if you didn't come back in time and put us into trouble!" Krillin interrupts "Hey don't take this out on Trunks, without him we'd be dead right now! You do know his future was destroyed by those androids right?" Chi Chi argues "And what's that got to do with Gohan or me?! It was probably all Goku's fault as usual!" Goku let out a small groan. "Shut up and go to sleep Goku!" Gohan defends him "He's trying to say something." Chi Chi ignores him, "Keep reading honey, I won't let anyone disturb your studies." she looks at everyone "Let my Gohan study in peace!" Gohan has a tendency to throw this book at his mother's head.

.

.

After Goku felt better he took Gohan, Vegeta, and Trunks to the hyperbolic time chamber where they train in one day when it's actually a year. Vegeta and Trunks went first, the other two waited for a whole day for them to come out. Gohan wonders what his father saw in his mother so he asks "Dad can I ask you something?" Goku responds "What is it son?" "Why did you marry Mom?" Goku quickly responds "Because I love her." The way he said it made Gohan unsure. "What did you see in her?" Goku paused for a moment. "I guess the way she cares." "Cares?" thought Gohan "No…" The way his mother has been treating him didn't seem like she cared, is he hiding something from him? The half saiyan asks "Have you ever loved someone else?" Goku wonders "What's this all about?" Gohan tries to explain. "Dad I don't know if it's normal the way she treats you and she's always so uptight about my life." Goku laughs nervously "Oh, she's just worried for you." "But Dad while we were flying to Kame house she forced me to study in the middle of danger, she even blamed Trunks for coming back in time to save us." Goku explains "Look son, I know your mom can be so strict but give her a chance, she probably sees me training all the time and doesn't want you to get obsessed with it like I am. I think she would rather want you to live a normal life with a normal family." Gohan understands, "It would be nice to have a normal family but I also want excitement once in awhile." Goku smiles "Who wouldn't? Don't worry Gohan once you're on your own you'll decide how to live your life. For now just let her be a Mom." Gohan knows his father means well, but sometimes he wonders if he's too nice. His mother always treats him like an idiot and even hits him. "Dad…" Goku responds "What is it Gohan?" "When Mom hits you... don't you feel angry?" Gohan sees his father stuck in thought, he hasn't quickly respond like he normally does. "Well son… Um… You know, Vegeta and Trunks have been there too long, maybe we should go get Mr. Popo to bring them out heh…" "Dad…"

.

.

Gohan turned super saiyan to continue his training, while throwing large beams of light towards nothing, the door to the chamber opened revealing his mother. "Mom, what are you doing here?" "Gohan, what on earth are you doing?!" Gohan shrivels in fear "I'm...I'm training...to save the world…" Chi Chi scolds him more "Grrr… You're a scholar! Saving the world is your father's job, not yours! Wait until I get my hands on Goku. I should have force fed that tuna to him!" Gohan felt scared "Mu...Mom you wouldn't…" Chi Chi seductively says "Anything for you darling. I don't see your Dad anywhere why don't we play before he comes back hm…?" Chi Chi starts undressing in front of her son "What are you doing...?" Chi Chi grins "I've been waiting to do this for a while now, come to your Mommy honey." Gohan shouts "No! Get away from me!" Gohan tries to look for his father "Dad! Dad where are you?! Dad!" In the distance Gohan sees Piccolo. "Piccolo help! my mom's gone crazy!" Gohan runs to him. Before he could reach him Chi Chi sneaks behind Piccolo and breaks his neck." The instant crack sound terrifies Gohan, making him fall backwards. "Pi...Piccolo…" Tears formed around Gohan's eyes. Chi Chi walks on top of Piccolo's body "You're not escaping me again Gohan… This time I have you right where I want you." Chi Chi holds a motionless Gohan in her arms still half naked. She purrs in his ear, "It's only me and you now, we're going to be together for the rest of our lives." Gohan screams causes him to wake up from this terrible dream. He felt his father shake him to snap out of it. "Gohan wake up, you're dreaming!" Gohan realizes it was all just a nightmare. He breathes deeply, his father asks "What happened son?" Gohan thought back to the nightmare, he already forgot what happened. He remembered seeing his mother and Piccolo, then questioned if Cell was there. "I...I think it was Cell…" Goku makes sure Gohan is okay. "It's alright, we're almost done in the time chamber, just go back to sleep, we'll train later." Gohan closes his eyes as he focuses on how they're going to defeat Cell in the upcoming battle.

.

.

.

After leaving the time chamber Goku and Gohan picked up Chi Chi at Kame house. Everyone was amazed how they were able to feel normal even in their super saiyan form. Hearing all the compliments from the others made Gohan feel really proud of himself. Goku calls for Chi Chi to let her know that they came back. "Hey Chi Chi we're back!" Chi Chi runs downstairs "Gohan honey I'm so glad you came back!" When Chi Chi finds Gohan in his super saiyan form she immediately starts panicking "Gohan?! What happened?! What happened to your beautiful black hair?!" She says while pulling it. "Who dyed that horrible color on you!" Gohan explains "Mu...Mom it's not dyed.. I'm-" Chi Chi cries "My Gohan's turned into a delinquent!" Goku tries to calm his wife "Honey calm down!" Gohan tells his father "Dad, we should probably take this home." "You're right, anyway thanks for taking care of her Master Roshi," Master Roshi replies "No problem my boy, take care." Goku teleported his family outside their home. Chi Chi grabs Goku by his collar. "You, you did this to my baby!" she yells. "Chi Chi I'm telling you-" "Gohan honey let's go dye your hair back." Gohan tells her "Mom, we're trying to tell you that this is our super saiyan form! Our hair is suppose to turn blond!" "What?" Goku steps in "He's right Chi Chi this is how we're going to train for the rest of the nine days. Don't worry his hair will go back to normal when he turns it off.." Chi Chi sighs. She holds Gohan, "Oh Gohan I'm so glad it's not permanent." She starts to feel her son's abs "Oh honey you really worked out didn't you." she teases. Gohan didn't know why but he felt the same sensation when he woke up from the nightmare. "Da...Dad!" Goku tells Chi Chi, "Listen Chi Chi shouldn't Gohan get back to studying." Chi Chi responds "Of course! Gohan keep studying, you have to catch up on all your work."

The next day Krillin came over to visit. "Man I can't believe a year has passed in that chamber. Looking at you guys now I feel like we haven't seen each other in a while." they laughed it off. Chi Chi interrupts the conversation, "That's why we're going to throw a birthday party for Gohan." Goku asks "Birthday party? But it's not his birthday yet Chi." Chi Chi squints at him "Goku you spent with Gohan for one year without me, we're throwing him a party." Goku laughs "Oh, that makes sense, whatever you say dear."

Krillin stayed for the party, Gohan's grandfather the Ox King made his way over to the party too. "Happy Birthday kiddo, I hope you love the presents I got you." Gohan looks at all the presents his Grandfather gave him, "Thanks Grandpa, I really appreciate it." Krillin compliments Chi Chi's cake "Wow Chi Chi I'm impressed how the cake turned out." Goku agrees "Yeah, you did a great job." Chi Chi eyes Gohan for a while now. "Oh darling, I'm so glad you're happy." Gohan asks "Can I open my presents now?" Chi Chi replies "First things first, blow out the candles and make a wish. Do you want me to help you?" "I got it Mom." While Gohan breathed in he thought "I wish to have the power to defeat Cell." Gohan blows the candles along with the cake that blew into all of his guests faces including his parents. Everyone laughed at each other; Gohan blushed a little.

Later that night before Gohan went to sleep, his mother comes in. "Gohan dear, since it's your birthday why don't I sleep with you tonight." Gohan whines "Mom, I'm too old to sleep with my parents, I can sleep on my own." Chi Chi pleads with him "Please honey." Goku walks by "Come on Chi Chi, if he says he wants to sleep by himself then let him, it is his birthday." Chi Chi answers her husband in an uncaring attitude "Hmph fine." When they both left Gohan couldn't help but notice his mother was wearing a black stocking leading to a strap. He shrugs it off as he turned off the lights and went under the covers. Gohan was glad he actually got to spend some time with his father, that's not just training. He hopes that after they defeat Cell he'll get to spend more time with him. It also means that his mother will probably load him with more schoolwork. Gohan groans at the thought of those piles of books and papers, he was just starting to get used to being a regular kid he wants this to last. He thought back when they were at the lookout. He remembers Trunks and Vegeta when they came outside the chamber they looked really tough Gohan would've thought that these two could've taken care of Cell by now. Unfortunately Vegeta's ego had to strike at a bad time. "Man, sometimes I wonder…" Gohan said to himself. He started to remember when he and his father came out of the chamber, the surprised look on everyone's faces when they're still in super saiyan mode. Especially Vegeta. Even if it was just his normal scowling, he liked how he was noticed. Gohan laughs quietly under his covers just thinking about the amount of power he has. He wishes he could've had that power when he tries battling the prince. All of a sudden Gohan hears screams coming from his parents room followed by a series of steps leading to the bathroom. He then hears "Get the fuck out of my room!, you're sleeping on the couch for the rest of the eight days!" Gohan gets up to see what's going on, he looks outside his door where he sees his father going downstairs with a blanket and pillow. "I wonder what Dad did to get Mom angry." Gohan whispers to himself.

The next morning while going out for a walk with his father and Krillin, Gohan asks "Hey Dad, why was Mom angry last night?" Goku laughs nervously "Oh that...heheh...um… Hey Krillin that reminds me, I have to go pick up Piccolo, why don't you and Gohan keep going and we'll catch up." Goku disappears in an instant leaving them both. "What was that all about?" Gohan asks Krillin. "I don't know. Hey Gohan I need to ask you, how's everything at home?" Gohan responds "Everything's good why?" Krillin explains "Well… after that whole android mess, we want to know if everything's okay between your parents." "Uh..." Goha didn't know how to explain. "I take it it's not going well." Gohan nods. Krillin looked worried "Gohan, I don't mean to be pushy but back at Kame house it didn't seem normal the way your mom reacted and how she treated this situation. I want to know if you're safe." Krillin's voice was full of worry. "What do you mean Krillin?". "Tell me if everything's okay. If anything happened, not just now but anything throughout your life, funny or out of the ordinary." "Krillin what's going on, what are you talking about?" Krillin tells him "Gohan, we think your mom's obsessed with you." "Are you crazy, she's not obsessed, she's...she's…" "Gohan think about it, she separates you and your friends, she doesn't even let you hangout with your own dad. He has to find out ways to sneak you out even if it's just for a few minutes. You don't think that's strange?" Gohan replies, "You already know she makes me study, that's not obsessive." Krillin continues, "When Dende visited you guys he said your mom was wearing latex." Gohan respond "Anyone can wear latex Krillin." "Yeah, when you're either going out or about to have sex with someone, and we know your mom didn't go out that day." Gohan couldn't believe the nerve of Krillin. "My Mom is not having sex with me!" "Gohan, Master Roshi noticed she was wearing lingerie on the day we were wished back here. You're Mom forgot to wear pants that day, he saw her stockings and straps." Gohan gives him an explanation, "She was probably going to surprise my dad or something!" "Your parents haven't had sex in years, it's clear that she hates him!" Krillin quickly shuts his mouth. They both didn't say anything. "I… I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." Krillin facepalms himself. Gohan thought back to the latex dress, and all the other moments his mother was prancing around half naked in the house while he studied. He then thought back to what his father said at the lookout, there was just no way... "Look Krillin I have to admit she was acting weird but there's no way she'd do that to her own children. Can we change subjects this is making me feel nauseous." Krillin replies "Okay. I'll stop... Just… Just promise me if anything happens you'll let us know." "Us?" "Only me, the Z fighters, Master Roshi and Piccolo are talking about this, we just want to make sure you're safe." "Even Piccolo?" Krillin laughs a bit "Yeah, he's really looking out for you, I swear I feel like he's more your dad than Goku." Gohan thought "So Krillin noticed too." He asks Krillin "Why are you guys worried?" Krillin explains "We're changing subjects now, if anything happens..." "I promise, I don't want to fight or argue with any of you guys."


	8. Chapter 8

Cell's dead, Goku's dead. Gohan regrets not finishing Cell off when he's suppose to. The power got to his head making him feel invincible. "Dad I'm really sorry." he tears up. He knows he has to deal with his mother after he tells her the news. He flew home after meeting back at the lookout. Krillin told him to be careful with his Mother, and if she does anything to hurt him Gohan promises to fly back to the others, maybe stay over at Kame house for a few days. Gohan thought back to Vegeta. He found it crazy that he saved his life, despite being it impossible; he found it in his heart to help him. The thought made Gohan blush a little. Realizing that his cheeks are burning he snaps out of it "What am I thinking?!" He questions himself. He didn't have time to think about this, he has to figure out what to do after he tells his mother that his father's dead.

Gohan knocks on the door, his mother quickly answers "Gohan, oh baby I'm glad you're safe!" Chi Chi holds him in his arms. She looks around "Gohan where's your father? Gohan felt his sadness rising from his throat, he couldn't hold it anymore. "He...he sacrificed himself to save us again Mom!" Chi Chi holds Gohan tighter "Oh Goku, why did you leave us again!?" she sobs. "I'm sorry Mom, I killed him! I got carried away with power! I should have…! I should have killed Cell when I had the chance…!" Gohan continues to sob. "It's not your fault honey, it was meant to be this way…" Gohan had to somehow fix this, all he can do now is to help his mother pick up the pieces and move on. She'll need his help to do it, "Mom, I don't blame you if you can't forgive me, since this was all my fault, I'll take care of you. I'll do the fixing cleaning and other chores around the house. I'm still going to study and do schoolwork, I'll just work more around the house too." Chi Chi smiles "Oh Gohan!"

That night, Gohan layed in bed, still thinking about what happened. This guilt still kills him as if it's eating him from the inside. He hears a knock on his door. "Gohan honey are you awake?" Gohan sits up "Everything okay Mom?" "I feel so alone right now without your father so I want to ask if it's okay if I sleep with you tonight." Gohan puts all the weirdness behind as they try to move forward. "Sure Mom." Chi Chi wastes no time getting into bed. "Oh thank you honey."

While trying to sleep, Gohan felt arms creep from behind sending a cold chill from behind. He should question it, but thought it was probably a way to cope with the loss of his father.

The next day he watches the news still celebrating Hercule Satan's victory defeating Cell. Gohan felt a temptation to just go over there and scare that guy a bit proving he's not a hero at all, but he knows his father would look down on him if he uses his power for no good. Chi Chi sits next to him on the couch. "Who does that bastard think he is taking all your glory." "Just don't think about it too much Mom." "Gohan I say we should just go over there and beat him up until he tells the truth." "But Mom, you said you didn't want me to focus on martial arts or fighting right? Why do you care all of a sudden?" "Gohan, that man now has a lot of fame of fortune because they think he beat up Cell. That should be you out there, we could've been rich right now." Gohan sighs "Don't worry about it." Chi Chi suggests "I hear he has a daughter, maybe we can find out who she is and kidnap her. That'll make him come out with the truth." Gohan snaps at her "Mom! What are you thinking?!" Chi Chi laughs "It's just a joke honey, don't worry." Chi Chi leans closer to her son "So...what do you want to do now Gohan…" she says in her sultry voice while caressing her son's thigh. Gohan stands up "I'm going to catch up on my homework right now! You said so yourself, after Cell it's right back to studying." Chi Chi pulls his arm. "Oh Gohan you don't have to, I know you're already smart, why don't we do something together?" Gohan nervously answers "Uh… okay, sure."

Gohan spent a lot of time with Chi Chi this whole week. The first day Chi Chi decided to take Gohan to the park. While there, they both laid on a big blanket under a shady tree. Chi Chi started to scoot closer to her son. When she was close enough she turned to her son, places herself on him and snuggled into his chest. Gohan felt weird but tried to brush it off. He then heard a couple walked near them said "Aww they're so cute together." The other one said "Isn't that lady too old for him?" The other half replied "Don't judge them." Gohan thought "Oh hell."

Just yesterday they both went to the mall shopping for lingerie. Gohan didn't know why his mother wanted to buy some if his Dad's not with them anymore. Chi Chi came out of the dressing room posing in a white and pink garter with white panties and a bra. "What do you think Gohan?" Gohan's not sure what to say. "I don't know Mom, what do you want me to say about it?" Chi Chi blushes "Anything that comes to mind." Gohan just looked at the material. "Well I think the fabric is nice." Chi Chi asks "Is it nice on me..?" Gohan replied "I think there's too much frills." Disappointed in the answer, Chi Chi decides to change into something else. "Well, whatever you say honey. Chi Chi pretends to not be able to reach the hooks. "Gohan, can you help me unhook this I can't reach it." Gohan replies "Sure." As Gohan unhooks her bra, Chi Chi let the bra fall onto the floor, she blurts out "Oh Gohan my little panty raider!" loud enough so everyone could hear. All eyes were staring at them, Gohan never felt so embarrassed in his life so he left the store in a flash.

Gohan thought back to what Krillin said. Was he right? Is his mother as insane as he said. Maybe he should go over to Kame house to visit. He hopes that his mother will let him visit his friends this time since she's been making him avoid his responsibilities. "Gohan! Lunch is ready!" Gohan heard his mother calling him.

It was quiet during lunch. Both of them were eating rice with vegetables. Seeing the vegetables reminded Gohan of Vegeta. He thought "That's right, where did he go? I haven't seen him since he saved us from Cell. If I see him I'll have to thank him." Chi Chi looks at her son "Gohan are you okay, your face is turning red." Gohan responds, "Oh, yeah, I'm okay Mom." Chi Chi smiles "Are you thinking back to yesterday?" She teases. Gohan chokes on his rice. He coughs then quickly grabs his glass of water and drinks. Chi Chi laughs, "If you want I can put on some of the lingerie so you can keep watching me." Gohan repels the idea, "No! I really don't want to."

It got quiet again, his mother asks. "Gohan, how would you like to go see a movie with me tomorrow night." Gohan stops chewing. He thought "I'm getting tired of this." He sighs "Mom, Dad just died almost a week now, can't we just relax and share some memories about him." Chi Chi asks "Now why do you want to do that?" The young preteen questions why his mother would even ask that. He replies "He sacrificed himself for the planet Mom, shouldn't we honor his bravery and courage." "That's what we're doing honey. We're living each and everyday as if it were our last." Gohan wasn't sure if that was a right answer. "Okay Mom I'll go to the movies with you. Can you at least do me a favor?" Chi Chi's eyes shone, "What is it dear?" Gohan tells her, "Can you not harass me." His mother looked confused "I… I don't understand?" Gohan repeats himself, "Stop harassing me. You've been treating me weird lately..." Gohan pauses and thinks "I might as well ask." He continues, "Actually... now that I think about it…you treated me weird since my childhood." Chi Chi responds "I don't know what you're talking about Gohan. When do I treat you weird." Gohan questions himself "Is she avoiding it?" Gohan tries to explain to her as best he can. "Mom ever since I came back from Namek you've been limiting my freedom." Chi Chi replies "So you could catch up on your studies honey." Gohan replies back "But I was barely able to finish, most of the time you've been distracting me with you walking around the house half naked. Plus you barely let me take a break or let me be with my friends." Chi Chi asks "What friends are you talking about?!" "You know, Krillin, Bulma, and the other Z fighters." Chi Chi retorted "Did you think I'd let you be part of Goku's friends?! His friends are nothing but a bunch of musclehead thugs!" Gohan didn't like his Mother's attitude "No they're not Mom, they saved the world a few times, how could you say that about them?!" Chi Chi tells him "That's what they are and that's what they'll always be Gohan, nothing good comes out of them!" Gohan yells at her "What makes you say that!" Chi Chi fights back, "They were going to let that blue haired bimbo take advantage of you!" Gohan remembers Krillin's ex "You mean Maron? She was Krillin's girlfriend and even if she was taking advantage of me I wouldn't let her! Why does that matter right now?!" "I don't want you to hangout with disgusting whores. After that time I caught you with Bulma I almost fainted!" Gohan assures her "Oh my Dende Mom I've already told you she was hurt, I was only helping her!" "She could do it herself Gohan!" Gohan noticed with each argument his mother is getting more furious. He couldn't believe they're arguing about this. "I swear I could just…" Gohan thought carefully. "Look Mom I understand you don't want me to hangout with other women, but sooner or later I'm going to get married with another girl someday and..." Chi Chi slams the table. "Don't you dare say that!" Gohan's eyes widened at the reaction she gave out. "You belong to me and me only Gohan!" He was stunned hearing his Mother's words "What?... You… You don't want me to get married?" Chi Chi crosses her arms "That's right." Gohan asks nervously "Why...? Why don't you want me to get married?!" Chi Chi confesses, "Because I love you Gohan." Gohan sighs again "Mom I know you love me and I'll always be your son, but…" "No Gohan." Chi Chi repeats herself " **I love you**." Gohan thought "No way…". He asks "Wha… what?" His mother explains "Gohan, ever since you were born I immediately fell in love with you." Gohan couldn't believe what she just said. Chi Chi continues "When you penetrated me the first time, I knew we're meant to be together. Faith brought you to me by birth. When I first saw your handsome face in my arms, you-" as Chi Chi kept rambling Gohan thought, "What the fuck…? No way! Mom...Mom has a crush on me…?" He felt the need to gag. The woman sat closer to her son "Oh I remember the first time we made love when you were just a week old, you were suckling the milk out of my breasts while I touched myself, thinking about the day when your penis grows..." Gohan cringed when Chi Chi came closer to him. He didn't want to touch her. "That's why I fought hard against Goku and his gang of thugs so they won't hurt you honey." Gohan couldn't even look at her. He remembers the dream he had back at the hyperbolic time chamber realizing that his mind, his instincts. It was warning him of this. His worst nightmare is coming true. He never thought this would happen. He always thought his Mother might have a thing towards him but never the thought of actually being true, in a sick way. "Krillin was right... Piccolo was right…" he panics. "How could I be so naive? I'm no worse than Dad." Chi Chi stood up and undresses herself revealing her whole body, braless and only wearing panties. "Now that he's gone, we can finally be together darling. We can actually get married, start our lives as a family and have lots of children." Chi Chi leaned closer to her son who has a horrified look on his face. Gohan snaps "Don't touch me!" he shouted, making his Mother stop. Thinking back to all those moments, those ugly awkward moments with her. He didn't feel clean. "Put your clothes back on Mom!" Chi Chi asks "But Gohan honey, don't you want to hold your new wife?" Gohan stood up and backs away from her. "I said put your clothes on!" he yells at her. Chi Chi did what she was told. After she dressed herself Gohan tells her, "I can't do this Mom." Chi Chi asks "Is it too early?" Gohan replies "No Mom! I'm your son not your boyfriend!" Chi Chi tells him "But Gohan you're meant for me." Gohan felt his skin crawl, he repeats himself "I'm your son, your flesh and blood. I came out of you because you and Dad made me!" "I don't believe that Gohan." Gohan was amazed she would even say that. "You don't believe my Dad got you pregnant?" "I never believed you were his. He's too ugly to be related to you!" retorted Chi Chi "Are you serious Mom?! You've seen my super saiyan form, I'm clearly his son!" Chi Chi ignored that statement "I don't care Gohan!" Gohan didn't know what to do or say right now. He wishes his Father was here to put a stop to his mother's insanity. If he were here though his mother would probably tried to think of a way to… get rid of him…" Gohan remembers that time with the mushroom sauce. "That time when Dad smelled the poison mushrooms in his dinner. You put it in there on purpose didn't you." Chi Chi didn't say a word. Gohan couldn't believe it. "Oh... my god... You tried to kill Dad... To make it look like an accident! To..." Gohan couldn't stand being in the same room as her. Chi Chi tries to explain "I only did it to protect you..." " **Shut Up!**!" cried Gohan. Chi Chi tries to calm him "Look honey how about we both just calm down and…" " **No!** " Gohan really didn't know what to do. Chi Chi attempted to get closer to her panicking son. "Gohan I know this seems bad now, but you'll feel much better if you give us a chance." Gohan turns away from her " **Stay away from me!** " "Honey you're going to be my husband now, there's nothing you can do about it." There was no way Gohan's going to waste the rest of his life by his abusive mother.

Gohan tells her in a serious tone **'I'll never be with you. I'll never be your husband, boyfriend, or lover. I will never ever marry you, or give you children. I'm only your son. I don't want to talk about this anymore**!" Gohan runs out of the house.

The half saiyan flies past the trees and mountains and straight to Kame house. "Krillin has to be the one to explain this." As he caught sight of the small island, he sees Krillin outside. He quickly lands right in front of him, catching him by surprise. "Gohan!?" Krillin gasps, "What are you doing here?" Gohan grabs Krillin by the collar. "Krillin you need to tell me!" he shakes him. Krillin asks "Ahh! What is it?! What's wrong?!" Gohan panics "My mom, she's in love with me!" Krillin gasps "Oh my God…" Gohan admits it. "You were right Krillin, you guys were right all along. How could I have been so stupid?!" Krillin tries to calm him "You're not stupid, you're just… You're just an innocent kid...careful you're choking me...!" Gohan let go of his collar. "Sorry. Krillin I need to get some things off my chest. Back when we went to namek my Mom gave me this album and it was full of half naked pictures of her. When we got back, she started walking around the house in her underwear." Gohan wipes all the sweat off his face. "All the times she touched me, held me...bathed me..." Gohan shudders as he held himself. Krillin held a scared expression. " I shouldn't be surprised but still." Gohan asks "Krillin tell me the truth, was she always like this?" Krillin sighs "As long as I can remember. She's always been a bit crazy but not to this extent. Back then she would just threaten women to stay away from your dad. I remember Bulma mentioned that your mom even threatened her to not hang out with Goku anymore. This... This is beyond crazy even for her." Gohan asks "Krillin if you knew something wasn't right, why didn't you tell me before?" "I wanted to but Master Roshi told us not to jump to conclusions. We could've been wrong and made a big deal out of nothing." "Krillin my Mom tried to poison my Dad." "What?!" "While we were training for the androids my Mom tried to kill him by poisoning his food." "Wait, did you know about it?" Gohan explains "I figured it out before I got here, while we were arguing she confessed to it." Krillin tells his best friend "I'm glad you left the house then, I don't know what I do if anything were to happen to you." Gohan tells him "Well I still have to go back." Krillin couldn't believe what he just said "You're going back?! that's a stupid idea!" Gohan explains "Krillin I want to keep this place safe, I don't want you guys to get hurt because of me!" "Gohan, who cares what happens to us?! Your dad just died again, if anything happens to you his death will be in vain. Remember what I told you about him saving the world for you? How do you think it'll make us feel if something happens to you and we weren't there to stop it! Besides, Chi Chi can try to kill us all she wants, she's literally no match for us!" Gohan argues "You guys do matter to me Krillin! Don't you think I'd feel bad if anything happened to you guys?! You're my family! Sure Mom's no match for you guys but she was milliseconds away from killing Dad if it weren't for his sense of smell! Even if she barely has combat skills she'll figure out another way to kill you guys and make it look like an accident! Please… I don't want my mom to make contact with any of you guys, that's why I have to go now before she figures out I'm here!" "Alright fine but what if she kills you?" "She's no match for me now that I know what she's capable of. I can take care of myself. Plus she's obsessed with me, there's no way she's going to kill me off." Krillin asks "Gohan I'm curious, are you willing to kill your own mother?" Gohan thought about it. Is he really going to kill her if she crosses the line. Gohan thinks about the years he'll have to spend with her until he's the legal age to move out, will he get through them? He thought of a plan. As long as he keeps an eye out and sets his boundaries he'll be okay. "I don't know what'll happen Krillin, as long as she doesn't get in my way, I think we'll be fine" Krillin didn't look sure of that. "Okay, if anything goes wrong we'll meet up at the lookout." "Okay." "I'll let the others know, be careful with her."

When Gohan got home, he looks into his window seeing his mother preparing dinner for him. Gohan ducks before she sees him. "Man, this won't be easy at all. There's no way I'm going to sit with her at the table, I'll just take my ramen and go upstairs." Gohan opens the door, "Gohan you're back" said Chi Chi. Gohan grabs his bowl of ramen then heads upstairs, his mother asks "Where are you going honey, don't you want to have dinner with me?" Gohan replies "I'm still not talking to you, I'm going to eat in my room." Chi Chi smiles at him "Okay honey, you can eat in your room." When Gohan finally reaches to his bedroom, he sets the bowl on his desk. He picks up a few strands of noodles and slurps them into his mouth. "That was unexpected, I thought she would've asked where I went or something." Gohan slurps a little soup from the bowl. "Alright, tonight I'm going to have to keep an eye out for Mom, I should make some coffee in a few hours to keep me awake for the night. After finishing the bowl Gohan takes out one of the textbooks he was studying earlier today. "I Wish I finished before any of this happened." As he read he starts to notice the letters turning blurry. His view was starting to darken. He slaps himself "How could I be…how could I be tired, I was fine minutes ago. He quickly stands up, and started stretching to try and get it out of his system. He sits back down and continues studying. He writes some notes down, he grunts as he feels his eyelids growing heavier with each movement. He knows he can't fight this tiredness, "Maybe if I sleep for a bit, I'll be okay for the whole night. He lays his head on the desk and closes his eyes. The heaviness finally weighs him down as he sleeps.

.

Gohan wakes up to find himself in his bed. "How did I…? Crap, what time is it!?" he hears a light chuckle "Funny you would ask that, I remember when you tricked me thinking the radar was a watch back at namek." Gohan turns to see Vegeta wearing a maid outfit? It was a simple maid dress with long sleeves, the skirt went to his knees where he sees he's wearing black pantyhose. Gohan's face turned completely red. "Vu...ve…Veh-Vegeta, what are you…?!" Vegeta shuts him, "Relax brat, this is what you wanted right?" Gohan didn't know what he was talking about. He thought, what on earth was Vegeta doing in his room, and why is he in a dress? Vegeta pushes the young half breed on his back and goes on top of him. "Vegeta I don't know what's going on...you can't do this I'm just a kid, and you have a son." Gohan tries to fight back but he didn't know why he suddenly has the urge to tear Vegeta's black pantyhose and just pounce him. Gohan pulls the prince into his mouth pressing his lips against the pure breed saiyan. The impact of the kiss made him wake up again.

He slowly opens his eyes. The light shone in his room, it was morning. "Damn it." Gohan curses for not being able to stay awake. "That dream…" he thought "That was so… how do I put it?" Gohan then realizes he can feel his naked body touching his bed sheets, "Did I take off my clothes?" Gohan gets out of bed then grabs his towel to wrap around his waist. As he turns to his bed, he jumps back when he sees his mother in his bed too. Gohan's jaw drops, he thought "No…" he gasps. He carefully looks under his sheets to confirm what he thought. His mother was naked, completely bare. Gohan screams "UGGHHAAAAAAAAAAGH!" He falls back then collapses into a corner gagging at the thought that his mother violated...defiled...raped him in his sleep. He sees Chi Chi rising from his bed stretching her arms out. "Morning honey, did you have fun last night?" Gohan felt disgusting "What did you do to me?!" Chi Chi giggles "I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't do anything to you. All I remember is you fucking me last night." Gohan felt something wanting to come out of his mouth. He holds it in as he runs into the bathroom throwing up the puke into the toilet. Chi Chi, still not covering her nudity comes up to Gohan who is spewing his guts out. "You see honey, we're meant to be together, can you accept it now?" Gohan gags into the toilet, tears streaming down his face "Get away from me….gawdamn you!" "You know I can't do that honey-" Chi Chi also held her mouth then kneels in front of the toilet to empty her stomach. Gohan wonders why she was throwing up, either she was sick or… "Oh no…" he panics, he remembered reading about these symptoms once, could it be that she's pregnant? Gohan picks himself up, he runs back to his room to grab any clothing he can find "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" He runs outside before his mother has a chance to stop him. He starts to fly to the lookout. While he was flying, tears flew away from his face as the air hit him. There's no way he impregnated his own mother, he wouldn't know what to do if he had a son or daughter who's also his sibling.

As he reaches to the lookout he sees Dende looking at him. "Gohan?" "Dende!" Dende looked surprised to see Gohan naked with clothes and a towel hiding him from the waist down.

After Gohan got dressed Dende asks "Gohan what happened, what's wrong?!" Gohan sits on the edge "Dende…" Gohan cries "My mom… She... she raped me!" Gohan hid his face. He never felt so gross, embarrassed, and ashamed. "Gohan…" "I've never felt so sick in my life, my mom put her...on my…. My… Oh my god!" Gohan couldn't stop panicking. Dende didn't know how to react, he was still new to being a god. "Don't worry Gohan, I'll see if I can get Piccolo-" "I'm already here!" They both turn to see Piccolo who looked like if he just rushed to get here. "Gohan…" Gohan clings onto Piccolo "Piccolo...I..." "I heard, I felt your Ki rushing to the lookout, Dende tell Krillin and the others to get over here!" "Right." "Gohan are you okay? Did she hurt you?!" "I don't know… I fell asleep and found her in my bed…" Gohan couldn't control his sobs "I… I don't know what happened!" he wipes as much tears and tries to calm down as much as he can, he couldn't talk clearly. "Hic..Pic...Piccolo...she's pregnant, I got her pregnant! I don't know what to do! Hic...I don't wanna be the dad!" Piccolo smiles "Don't worry, you can't be the Dad." Gohan asks "Hic... What…?" Piccolo explains "Gohan we had our suspicion that your mom was up to no good, so I came up with a plan in case if something like this happens." "You did…?" "That's right, I had to tell Goku what was going on so the plan could work." "Dad knew?" "Well at first he didn't believe us but he found out while you guys were in the hyperbolic time chamber." "But how-" "He heard you screaming for help while you were sleeping." Gohan remembered when his father woke him up from that dream. "He knew what was going on…" Gohan said to himself. Piccolo nodded, "So after he believed us, we put our plan into action." Gohan grew more curious as Piccolo explains. "What did you guys do?" Piccolo grins "I told him he should impregnate your mother." Krillin shows up "Hey!" Piccolo was amazed "That was quick." "I was actually nearby. Yamcha had things to do, and Tien and Chiaotzu went on a journey. Dende told me what happened, Gohan are you okay?" "I don't know Krillin, Piccolo's explaining." Piccolo continues "Anyway remember that night your mom kicked Goku out of her room?" Gohan recalls that night but his father never explained why. Piccolo grins "He had sex with her, so this means the baby is not yours." Gohan was relieved when he said that. He plops himself on his knees thanking the Gods that he didn't get his Mother pregnant. Krillin asks "Piccolo what if Chi Chi aborted Goku's..." "She didn't, she thinks she didn't get pregnant that night." Even if Gohan's not the father of the baby the rape still made him angry, upset, and humiliated. Krillin asks "Are we sure it's Goku's" "I'll have Dende check it out later." Piccolo goes up to Gohan, "Gohan forgive me for what I'm about to say, but I need you to take care of your Mom until the baby is born." "What?! No! I'm not going back!" "I'm not telling you to go back now, you can stay here for a few days to recover, but I need you to do it." Krillin buts in "Piccolo at this point Gohan shouldn't go back. You know what Chi Chi did to him, he's too traumatized to face her again." Piccolo explains "Krillin do you really want to leave Goku's kid in the hands of Chi Chi?" "No I don't but there has to be another way we can take the baby away from her. How about we just report it to the police. They'll take the baby away after birth." "Krillin they're going to ask for evidence and we don't have it! After we tell the cops Chi Chi would probably just run away so they won't find her." "Shit…" Krillin mumbles, he then comes up with another plan. "We can just wait, she thinks the baby is Gohan's, we can wait until she gives birth and just take the baby away while she's not looking." Piccolo crosses his arms "It's a great idea but she'll report us for kidnapping!" Gohan realizes the chain of events that could unfold, he notices Krillin is stumped, he knows there's no getting out of it. "I'll go!" Krillin grew worried "What?! Gohan don't do this, we'll find another way!" Gohan tells them "Krillin I can't have my little brother or sister go through the same thing I went through. Mom told me some sick things she did to me when I was just a baby. A baby, can you believe it? I'm going to protect him or her. It's the least I can do for them saving my life from being a forced parent." Krillin didn't know what to think of this point. "Fine, at least stay here for a few days. The last time you tried to handle things on your own this happened." Gohan nods "I will, I'll be smart about it this time. Besides, this will be a great way to get payback for violating me!" Dende comes up to him, "Here Gohan, let me heal you from any bruises." "You don't have to but thanks." As Dende heals him Gohan saw Dende make an expression as if he found something. "What's wrong?" Dende explains, "I found some weird chemicals in your system." "Chemicals?" Piccolo asks "What sort of chemical?" "It looks like the contents are used for sleeping and arousal." Krillin groans "Chi Chi… she drugged you Gohan, are you sure you want to do this?" Gohan replies "I'll have my revenge. It looks like I'm not eating whatever she touches anymore."


	9. Chapter 9 Part 1

Hey guys, I've fixes the paragraphs and sentences as best I can. As for part 2 I'll maybe either upload it later on this week or next week.

* * *

It's been three days. The gang comes up with various ways to survive in a house with Chi Chi, plus protecting the pregnancy until they hear,

"Can someone tell me what the hell's going on here?!" Vegeta asks. Everyone's surprised that Vegeta showed up.

Piccolo asks "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if I can train, what are you three doing here?!"

Gohan didn't know if he should keep this a secret from others, then again it is Vegeta, he doesn't care for anything. "I was hiding up here for a few days."

Vegeta replies "I can see that, your mother keeps coming to the house these last few days thinking you're with Bulma!"

Krillin asks "You're living with Bulma now Vegeta?"

"Only for training!" Vegeta makes it clear. "Now that I found Kakarot's brat I can just bring the woman up here so she can leave us alone!"

Gohan stops him "Wait Vegeta! You can't tell her I'm here!"

"Why not?!"

"I'll go back with you, I'll explain everything on the way."

After giving their goodbyes and promising again if anything goes wrong to meet back here, Gohan leaves with Vegeta now heading to Capsule Corp to pick up his mother. He couldn't make eye contact with Vegeta, not after that dream he had of him.

"So… did my mom cause any trouble?"

Vegeta asks "What the hell's wrong with your mom kid, speak now!"

Gohan explains "Oh right, well…here's what happened, my mom's in love with me."

Vegeta instantly stops "You're stealing your father's woman?"

Gohan instantly replies "What no! That's sick!"

Vegeta tells him "You don't need to worry runt. Back at planet vegeta there's been numerous incest. Usually the offspring claim one of their parents for sexual play. Most of the time they just do it as a form of practice before marriage."

Gohan was glad he wasn't born on vegeta. "Trust me Vegeta I'm not interested in my mom, I'll never look at her that way."

"Then what's her deal?"

"She raped me...in my sleep..." Every time Gohan explains that part, it gives him a terrible cringe.

Vegeta asks "Did you tell her to back off, that you're not interested?"

"Don't you think I've tried, that's why I was at the lookout the last three days. The thing is my dad got my mom pregnant, but she thinks It's mine. So as my revenge, we decided to let her think I got her pregnant so she won't hurt the baby."

Vegeta chuckles then starts laughing "I've got to say that's hilarious! Hahaha! Count me in." "What?"

"Don't make me repeat myself brat, I want in on your plan."

Gohan was stumped "But why?"

"Because your mother's been driving me crazy the last few days. She's been insulting me behind my back with Bulma and keeps threatening me because of our little battle years ago."

Gohan remembers "That makes sense, alright you can help us."

"What do I have to do?"

"Just keep our plan a secret from my Mom or anyone else, only me Piccolo and the Z fighters know about this."

"Oh I can imagine the look on her face nine months after you break it to her." Vegeta laughs some more.

Capsule Corp.

They both went inside to find Bulma and Chi Chi talking to each other. When Chi Chi saw Gohan walking in with Vegeta she quickly springs up

"Gohan! Oh my Gohan I found you, I've missed you so much!" she tries hugs him. Gohan pushes her before she can even touch him.

Vegeta steps in "I found him along the way."

Chi Chi looks at Vegeta as if he were trash. "Gohan did that alien mongrel do anything to hurt you?! Tell me honey so I can end his life!"

Gohan can feel Vegeta trying so hard to hold back his power,

Bulma steps in "Calm down Chi Chi, Vegeta found him so be thankful that he did."

"Hmph! Let's go home honey."

Bulma exclaims "Oh Gohan congrats that you're going to be a big brother."

Gohan smiles and gladfully thanks her "Thanks Bulma, say hi to Trunks for me."

"Let's go Gohan!" Chi Chi yells over to him.

As they got home Chi Chi quickly holds Gohan's face trying to plant a kiss on his lips, but Gohan instinctively holds her by the throat which caused Chi Chi to let go. Gohan let go after she did.

Gasping for air, the woman questions her son "Why…? Why did you do that?!" she breathes.

Gohan explains "You raped me you miserable bitch!"

*Crack* Chi Chi slaps her son on his face. "I didn't rape you!" She quickly apologizes after realizing what she'd done. "Honey? Oh honey I'm so so sorry, Mommy didn't want to hit you but you shouldn't have made me angry."

This is the first time Gohan called his mother a bitch. He wonders why he enjoyed that, It just rolled off the tongue so good. All the years of working him like a dog and harassing him completely disappeared when he called her that. To him that was worth it. He rubs out the pain. "Good."

"Good?" Chi Chi asks "Is that any way to treat your future bride?!"

Gohan repeats himself "I already told you I don't love you! I'll never be with you even if you were one of the last women on earth!"

Chi Chi takes a deep breath in. "I'm not angry at you darling, I know you're still a child, you're too young to understand, you probably wished you wore a condom before you had sex with me."

The half saiyan groans, pissed that his mother would even assume that the intercourse was consent.

Chi Chi holds her abdomen. "Don't worry honey, once our baby's born, you'll learn to be a great husband and father.

 **First month:**

The first month has passed by, Gohan knew this wasn't going to be easy. His mother can't stop touching him. Gohan has to keep pushing her off or go outside to hide from her. Like today, he's outside sitting on a tall tree. Tall enough so his mother won't find him. He wonders, if he does grow big, will he have more authority to tell his Mother to stay away from him. The half breed also wonders what his little sibling will look like, will it be a girl or a boy? If it's a girl he can already imagine how the scenario will turnout. He imagines his mother growing furiously jealous that his little sister is taking all of her big brother's attention. Of course knowing her she'll probably plan someway to get rid of her. Gohan then thought "Maybe it's much safer with a little brother. Then again she's still saiyan maybe she'll be able to take care of herself." Now Gohan imagines his little sister as a super saiyan.

 **Second month:**

While Gohan is watching some TV, Chi Chi hops onto his lap wearing her frilly lingerie.

"Wanna play with Mommy Gohan?"

Gohan freaks out "Get off of me!" he wiggles his way out.

Chi Chi flirts with him, "You can't ignore me forever darling, I'm your wildest dream come true." She winks.

"Mom, shouldn't you be taking care of your health?" said Gohan now standing on the couch with his arms crossed.

"Oh honey I'm just trying to have a little fun with you before I start ballooning up."

Gohan retorts "I'd rather you balloon up."

Chi Chi giggles "Don't worry darling I'll still keep my figure after birth. After all, you wrecked my pussy when you came out and I still look good in your eyes."

Gohan didn't want to hear this again, so he leaves to his room.

Chi Chi exclaims "Honey wait, did you find an interest in pregnant women? If you want I can wait until I'm seven months."

Gohan slams the door. He sets up a decoy on his bed this time. After he sets it up, he leaves from his window.

On his way to his hangout spot, he senses a familiar Ki heading there too. "Vegeta?" As he lands he sees the prince also at his spot

"Vegeta, what are you doing here?"

Vegeta replies "I just want to know how the plan's going. Don't think I'm worried or anything brat, this is just a game to me!"

Gohan laughs "I never asked if you were worried."

"Shut up, you assumed!"

Gohan didn't know why but he's always glad to see Vegeta doing something other than training, which reminds him.

"Hey Vegeta, now that Dad's gone, are you still going to train?"

Vegeta replies "Of course I am, I have to surpass you now."

Gohan grins "You don't have to worry. You can surpass me if you want, I have to focus on more important things right now. Oh, I keep forgetting, thanks for saving me from Cell Vegeta."

Vegeta responds "Don't mention it kid. Next time don't be an idiot and let your enemy recover."

"Right."

Vegeta asks "I have a question, if your mother is bothering you so much why don't you just destroy her?"

Gohan replies "Are you crazy, she's pregnant."

"But if she weren't bearing your sibling?"

"I still wouldn't, my dad always told me to be responsible with my powers so I can't hurt people." "But she's hurting you and she almost poisoned Kakarot."

"Wait how did you-"

"Baldy told me."

Gohan thought about what Vegeta just said. His mother is a heartless person, maybe the world would be right without her. No, he can't! Even if he were to do it, his grandfather still loves her, it wouldn't be fair to him.

"I can't Vegeta, she's still my grandpa's daughter."

The prince wonders "Does he know what's going on?"

"No…"

"Hmm…"

Gohan changes subjects "Vegeta, I was wondering."

"What is it?"

"When you said all that incest stuff back at planet vegeta it made me wonder. Did you sleep with your own parents?"

Vegeta looked annoyed "Why? Do want tips?"

Gohan replies "No! I.. Uh...sorry, that was a personal question huh, I shouldn't-."

"Or you rather prefer sleeping with me."

"Wha...no! I mean… I didn't mean it as a…" Gohan felt his face burning red making Vegeta laugh his ass off.

"You're more pathetic as Kakarot brat!" he smirks.

Gohan should feel pissed but that smile... It made him feel a bit weak... "Look I'm sorry I asked okay."

"If you really want to know, I didn't. The planet blew up when I was just a kid."

Gohan completely forgot about Freeza blowing up planet vegeta. "Sorry about that."

The prince lays on the ground. "Whatever, it would have been awkward, my father and mother already had someone."

Now Gohan grew more curious.

 **Third month:**

Chi Chi drags her son shopping with her. Gohan felt he didn't have a choice. If anything would've happened to her pregnancy, she would just try to violate him again.

"Oh honey look at how small these baby clothes are." she gazes them. "I remember how cute you looked in your clothes, especially your white bow tie."

Gohan groans in disgust. Three months have already passed and Gohan starts to notice a small bump forming on her abdomen. "Mom isn't it too early for us to be shopping for baby stuff?"

"Oh Gohan, we have to prepare early for his arrival."

"His? We don't know what their gender is yet, it's only been three months."

Chi Chi smiles "I'd rather it be a boy. There's no way I'm keeping a girl, she'll take all your attention away from me."

"Are you serious?"

"I'm serious Gohan."

Chi Chi says in her stern voice. Why is Gohan not surprised.

"Why would you be jealous towards your own daughter?"

"Because Gohan, she'll be much younger than I am, and since she's going to be a quarter saiyan she's going to stay young for a while. Which means you'll be attracted to her because of that!"

"Oh my god… would you stop it! What are you going to do if you do have a daughter?"

"I'll just give her away to some family that needs her more."

"Wow, mother of the year!"

Chi Chi hates it when her son uses sarcasm against her. They both hear a voice yelling

"Hey Gohan!" They both turn to see Krillin and 18? Chi Chi panics a little seeing 18. Gohan looked surprised

"Krillin, I'm glad to see you. What are you two doing here?"

"We were passing by and saw you two here so we decided to say hi."

As they came over to where they are, Gohan whispers to Krillin

"Are you and her…?"

Krillin blushes "We're actually on a date right now."

18 greets Gohan and Chi Chi "Hey."

Gohan notices the look on 18's face when she looks at his mother. It had a look of worry, just like when Krillin was worried when Gohan decided to take care of his mother. "Does she know what's going on?" Gohan thought.

Chi Chi tells Gohan "I'll be over there if you need me darling."

As she walks away Krillin asks

"Isn't it early to be shopping baby stuff?"

Gohan replies "That's what I asked her, she said she wants to prepare."

"Is everything fine so far?"

"Besides arguing every moment of the day, everything's going well I guess. I'll tell you more about it later, I don't want to ruin your date." Gohan winks.

Krillin laughs "Right."

After they both leave Chi Chi asks "What is 18 doing with Krillin?"

Gohan replies "They're on a date."

"Sick! I've never seen anyone so desperate enough to take their sex toy out in public!"

Gohan retorts "Don't you start mom, leave them alone!"

"Oh no, it's alright. Those two are so strange they truly belong together, and hey maybe 18 will give birth to a toaster. It'll have the same shine as Krillin's head." sneered Chi Chi.

Oh how Gohan hates his mother's rotten attitude. He grins, thinking of a perfect way to piss her off.

"Really? I think Krillin's lucky."

Chi Chi asks "Oh, why is that?"

Gohan's grin grew bigger "I mean look at her, she's got a smoking hot body. Big breasts, bottom and no imperfections at all. The best part is, even if she gets older she'll stay the same, no wrinkles or any signs of aging. I guess that's why she's 18." Gohan laughs a bit. He looks over to Chi Chi who is now furious. She brings her fist down on a table full of baby clothing on display with just one fist, breaking the table close to a half, scaring the customers around them. The employees come up to them

"Ma'am, what is your proble-"

"RAAAAAAAGH!" The two workers back off not wanting to get assaulted by this crazy bitch.

 **Fourth month:**

"Gohan honey can you get the door." Gohan opens the door revealing his grandpa.

"Grandpa!"

"Hey Gohan, how's my favorite grandson?"

Gohan laughs "Grandpa I'm your only grandson."

His grandfather laughs with him "Well I'm going to have another one, I need a favorite." he jokes around. "Oh I'm just kidding, you both are my favorites. Is your mom ready?"

"Right here Dad." Chi Chi carefully comes down the stairs.

"You look so beautiful kiddo. You almost remind me of your mother."

"Oh Dad."

"Alright let's go before we're late."

The three go to the hospital for an appointment. They have to do an ultrasound to make sure the baby is okay. On their way inside Chi Chi couldn't stop holding her son's hands. Gohan let go a few times until his Grandfather notices

"Everything okay Gohan?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"I see a lot of hand movement going on between you and your Mom's."

"My hands are sweaty right now." Gohan quickly said. He hasn't told his grandfather what's going on, afraid that he'll either dissapoint, hurt or upset him.

They've waited until they were called. Gohan hopes the baby is okay and that his mother didn't do anything to hurt it. "Son Chi Chi, the doctor will see you now." The receptionist calls them. As they made their way into the room Gohan got a wonderful surprise to see who their doctor is.

"Hey aren't you that nurse that took care of my dad and I?"

The doctor looks up and is also surprised to see those two again "Well well well, I wondered why that last name was so familiar. I haven't seen you two in a while, how have you been?" Gohan replies "I've been well, so you're a doctor now."

"That's right, I see your mother's pregnant, well let's scan to see how the baby is doing." Gohan notices his mother's face has a terrified look.

"Mom, are you okay?"

Chi Chi answers nervously "Yeah...I'm okay."

The now doctor smiles "That's great, why don't you lay down here so we can prepare."

As she scans Chi Chi's tummy, Gohan can see a small human figure lying rest. Chi Chi quickly grabs her son's hand and whispers to him "Look our baby, isn't he precious?" Gohan pulls away, "Yeah…" The Ox King is glad that his daughter is going to have another child.

"So doctor, can you tell if it's going to be a boy or girl?"

The woman tries to figure out "I can't really tell right now, maybe it'll be more clear in a few months." She looks at Gohan "I bet you're going to be a proud big brother." Gohan gives a big smile "I hope so."

Before they leave the room, the doc hands out a card to Gohan. "Call me if you need anything else." The card contains her name and number. Chi Chi then snatches it away from him "I'll just take that." she turns away from her. The doctor hands another one. "Here's another one, just in case." she whispers.

 **Fifth month:**

Gohan went to go buy some food at the market. Lately Chi Chi's cravings have been on the rise. She's been eating so much that it almost rivals his father's eating habits. Gohan predicts that since she's pregnant with a saiyan baby she would have the same cravings as one. As he started piling food on top of each other in the shopping cart, he could have sworn he saw Vegeta also shopping. To confirm his suspicion he walks through the aisles to confirm that it is him.

"Vegeta? Hey, what are you doing here?"

Vegeta replies "The woman sent me here to get food. I'm trying to figure out how to buy food in this dump."

Gohan laughs a bit, "Vegeta haven't you ever gone shopping before?"

Vegeta groans "I've lived most of my life under Freeza's reign, do you think all we do is go shopping?!"

Gohan apologizes "Okay, I get it. I didn't mean to upset you, it was just a question. If you want I can help you." Vegeta agrees. Gohan ponders why Bulma would send Vegeta to do errands if she knows that he's never done currency before."

Vegeta asks "So how's your mother brat?"

"Oh Mom? She's as hungry as a full blooded saiyan. She's eating more food than I am surprisingly."

Vegeta explains "That's normal. Anyone bearing a saiyan child will grow hungry during pregnancy, even if it's a different species."

"Have you guys ever had different species of saiyans?"

"No, my father always execute the mixed species."

"That's horrible."

After getting everything they both need, they prepare for the trip home.

"Hey kid." Gohan turns to Vegeta. "Thanks...for helping me out." Gohan could've sworn he saw Vegeta blush when he said that, maybe he was seeing things. He flashes a big smile

"No problem, let me know if you want to go shopping again."

"Don't push it runt!"

Later...

"You went shopping with Vegeta?" Krillin looked amazed. Gohan nods

"Yeah, he couldn't figure out how money worked on this planet or read the prices, I had to help him out."

"Well it's a good thing then." Krillin sees an unusual smile across Gohan's face. "Gohan what's going on?"

"What?"

"Ever since you came here you've been acting loopy. Did anything else happen?"

"No, nothing happened."

"Your face is still re… Oh my Kami, are you in love?"

"What? No!"

Krillin wore a cheeky grin "You are in love, because I do the same thing when I think about 18. Spill it, who is she?"

Gohan tries to hide it, "It's no one really."

"Oh come on I won't tell anyone, you know me. Is it Vegeta?" Krillin jokingly asks.

"Um…" For some reason Gohan couldn't say no. Krillin expression changes

"You've got to be kidding, Vegeta?"

"I don't know Krillin. I don't know if I feel anything for him. I mean… I do know everytime when I see him I feel… I don't know how to explain it. I feel glad, my head and everything feels so fluttery and all that junk."

"But Vegeta…? Gohan are you homosexual?" Gohan tries to think. Has he ever been attracted to males? He never showed interest in others, has he? Then again he's still just a kid, figuring out relationships and romance, what if he's confused?

"Everything okay there Gohan?" Krillin asks.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Krillin will it bother you if I like men?"

Krillin replies "Not at all, sorry if I took it the wrong way, I ask because you're still a kid, learning about that stuff."

"I see."

"Look, you can fall for whoever you want I just want you to be sure about yourself. You don't want to fall for a guy then realize later you actually prefer girls, unless if you're bisexual." "Sounds about right."

Krillin smiles "So you think about telling Vegeta?"

"I don't know… Like you said I'm just a kid Krillin. He's older than my dad, plus I don't know if he's also into men or feels the same way about me."

Krillin thinks "You told me the other day about the incest on planet vegeta right?"

"Yeah."

"Well think about it. He said he never slept with his parents right?" Gohan nods. "Since the planet was destroyed, Nappa and your uncle survived with him, so that means he maybe slept with one of those two when he got older. Urges are urges Gohan, you have to relieve them somehow, and we don't know if Freeza had any female soldiers in his army. I don't think we've came across any while we were at Namek." Krillin then laughs, "I guess we know what was freeza's preferences." Gohan realizes that Krillin might have a point. He'd feel weird if Vegeta did end up having sex with his uncle Raditz.

Krillin speaks, "That solves the guy thing, as for if he'll ever fall for you, I don't know. Bulma already had a son with him, and since he's living with her…" Gohan felt his hopes crumble a bit. Krillin continued, "But from what I heard from Yamcha is that the pregnancy was an accident." Hearing that made Gohan feel a little better.

"Well I better get back Krillin, I have to make sure my mom's okay."

Krillin comments "Hey since you're interested in guys, you can tell your mom and she'll finally leave you alone."

"Like I'm going to tell her right now. She'll probably go berserk and do something to herself to put the baby in trouble."

"Good point, maybe you should tell her after."

Gohan grins "I probably will."


	10. Chapter 9 Part 2

You folks are very lucky to have two uploads this week. Here's Part 2 :)

* * *

 ** **Sixth month:****

"Well darling, today's the day."

Gohan nods "Uh Huh."

"We better get over there, we don't want to be late."

Bulma told Chi Chi she'd throw a baby shower for her. They're on their way to Capsule Corp to celebrate.

"Mom I thought you hated Bulma for supposedly flirting with me?"

"Oh Gohan, I do, if she's not flirting with you It's all right. Plus she's spending money for the arrival of our son."

Gohan cringes again. "So we're going because you get a free party."

"Bingo! Honey I was wondering, when are we going to tell everyone that the baby is yours and that we're in love?"

"I already told you I don't love you, can't you get that through your thick skull?"

"Then why have you been taking care of me the last six months as if I were your wife?"

"What do you mean why, to make sure the baby is safe."

"So what? Is the baby more important than me?"

"Yes." Gohan said with no hesitation.

"Hmph!" Chi Chi crosses her arms.

Gohan explains "Besides if anyone finds out it's my baby they'll take me and the baby away and put you behind bars. I hear prisoners don't get along with child molesters."

Gohan saw a frightened look on her face. Chi Chi tells him, "Then let's escape."

"No." said Gohan. The young half breed didn't mind his mother's reason to have a baby shower. Anything to make his heart jump at the sight of his prince.

At capsule Corp. Everyone that they knew were there aweing at Chi Chi's swollen belly. Chi Chi loved being the center of attention but isn't amused that all of the invites are all Goku's friends.

"Ugh, we should have made more friends. The only people here are nothing but bums."

They just got here and Gohan was already annoyed, "Just shut up or go home Mom." Gohan looks around for Vegeta, nothing yet.

Piccolo comes up "Hey, how's it going?"

"Piccolo, I haven't see you lately how's everything?"

"Everything's good, how's living with the devil?" he jokes,

Gohan laughs "It hasn't been easy at all. I'm glad I have you guys, if not I'd go nuts. By the way have you seen Vegeta?"

"He's in the training room. You should really sense Ki more Gohan."

"I know but I only use it for danger."

Piccolo grins "So only for your mom."

They both laugh. Gohan tells him "I'm going go look for him."

"Alright then."

Krillin walks with Gohan "So have you told Piccolo yet?"

"About what?"

"You know, about Vegeta."

"You think he'll understand?"

"He will, you're like his son."

"True, after Dad died, Piccolo has been a good father figure to me. Maybe he should know." "He's always been your father, no offense to Goku. So when are you going to tell his highness?" "Krillin you know I can't."

"Ugh! Fine, wait all you want."

"AAAA!" Gohan and Krillin heard Chi Chi scream out. They both run to see what happened. "Mom what happened?!" The boys see Chi Chi looking like she's cowering away from Oolong. Chi Chi cries "That pig tried to rape me!"

"What?!" Oolong blurts out, surprised to hear what Chi Chi's is telling them. He tries to explain. "No I didn't, I swear! All I did was ask her if I could feel her stomach! I never felt a baby kick before. She said I could, then when I touched her stomach she started screaming!"

"Yeah because you were trying to grab me!" screamed Chi Chi. "Gohan kill that animal this instant!" Chi Chi demanded.

"Mom it was just a misunderstanding." Gohan groans.

"You're going to believe one of nature's filthy beasts?! The one who lives with that perverted old man all the time over your defenseless mother?! I know what I felt!"

Gohan retorts "Look who's talking! Lately it's hard to believe what you're saying!"

Bulma steps in "Don't worry, there's cameras in this area, I'll just see what happened."

Chi Chi quickly backs down "You know what… let's forget this happened… since I'm such a forgiving person, I forgive Oolong for his ill manner.

Oolong couldn't believe this, "Ill manner?! That was not ill!"

Bulma calms him down "Hey take it easy Oolong, this is a party, we don't want to ruin it."

"Fine, but I'm staying away from that crazy broad!"

Gohan eyes his mother. It's clear that she started it. He doesn't want to make a big deal out of this right now.

After a few games and unboxing all of the presents, Vegeta finally shows up to the party. Gohan's eyes lit up when he saw him. He then felt a little jealous seeing Bulma wrapping her arm around his shoulder, kissing him on his jawline. "Ouch, sorry about that Gohan." said Krillin. Bulma calls everyone. "Everyone, can I have your attention please!" all of the guests turned their eyes on her. "I hope everyone's having a great time, Chi Chi congratulations again on your second pregnancy. I like to announce that Vegeta and I are tying the knot. We're getting married!" Almost everyone cheered for the pair. Yamcha looked pretty upset but Gohan felt he was torn apart. He didn't want anyone to see him right now. He runs away from the party. Krillin tries to catch up to him "Gohan wait!" Gohan felt tears running down his face, now knowing that Vegeta will never feel anything towards him. What'll he do now, how's he ever going to get over him? Will he be just like Yamcha who is always fawning over Bulma without receiving any affection in return. Oh how the thought kills him.

Krillin caught up "Gohan hold on!"

Gohan looks at Krillin with his runny eyes "K...Krillin…"

Krillin tries to calm him down "I know, I know."

18 came along right after. "18… That was fast..." The cyborg felt sorry for Gohan, she holds him. "Let it all out Gohan, it's not good to hold your feelings in. Gohan never thought he would find comfort in an android, he sometimes forgets that 18 is also human, plus it's better than crying to his mother right now. He hides his tears in her hold, letting all the muffled screams out.

 **Seventh month:**

It took a while to get over what happened at the party. Gohan sighs "Maybe it is just puppy love." His mother was trying to put on her dress for the reception. "Gohan honey can you help Mommy zip up her dress." Gohan pulls the zipper upwards on his mother's dress. "I can't believe Bulma's actually going to marry that delinquent. With everything she has, she could have chosen someone more sophisticated."

"Well Mom, she did have Trunks with him." Saying that was painful to Gohan.

"Oh whatever, how do we even know Trunks is even that mongrel's son? Bulma slept around so much maybe it's someone else's."

As much as Gohan would love the idea, he knows it's not true. "Let's just go."

"Hang on darling, it's getting really hard to walk, I feel like I'm waddling."

The party's kicking, everyone is waiting for the new couple to arrive. Gohan wished he didn't feel so foolish. He's a kid, why would Vegeta out of all people would feel anything towards a mere kid when he has someone as smart and beautiful like Bulma.

The DJ quickly got word of the couple's arrival. He grabs the mike and introduces them. "Ladies and gentlemen, put your hands together for the new Mr. and Mrs. Briefs!" Vegeta barges the doors open, Everyone cheered, and clapped for the newlyweds. Gohan felt as if his eyes bulged out when he saw Vegeta carrying Bulma in his arms. Damn did he look good in that suit he thought. Even Bulma looks very elegant wearing a slim dress with long lacy sleeves. Gohan couldn't stand looking at them, he leaves to cry his eyes out in the washroom.

He looks at himself in the mirror for a while, hearing the waltz music go by.

Krillin comes in "Are you okay Gohan?"

Gohan tells him "I can't do it Krillin. I can't stand it, maybe I should just go home."

Krillin blocks the doorway. "Gohan you've been moping for a whole month now, you can't let this get to you. They say if you love something you should let it free."

"So?"

"They also say if it comes back then it's yours."

Gohan was curious what he meant. "What are you saying?"

"Even if Vegeta will never love you, you can still be there for him. You helped him get used to our planet and he'll probably still need you to teach him more about the earth."

Gohan yells "He has his wife now, why would he need me to help him?!"

Krillin explains "Come on Gohan, with Bulma's really big schedule do you think she'll even spare time to teach Vegeta how to do normal things? Plus he's going to need some guy time in the future so…"

Gohan might have an idea what Krillin is trying to say. He fixes his collar, straightens his tie, and goes to the dancefloor. Before he could, he turns to his best friend. "Thanks Krillin."

While the couple was waltzing with different pairs, Gohan decides to go up to Bulma to dance with her. "I'll congratulate Bulma so I can get over it and move on. Even if Vegeta will never see me as he does with her, I'll be there for whatever they need." Gohan looks at his mother who's trying to steal the thunder by showing off her pregnancy. He continues walking towards the dancefloor. "I'm not going to turn bitter or rotten like my mom. At least Vegeta and I have a good friendship and we'll still see each other." he said to himself. Before he can switch places with Master Roshi who is currently dancing with Bulma. Chi Chi pulls Gohan away from her, throwing him away from Bulma's direction in the arms of…

"You okay brat?" Vegeta catches Gohan before he falls.

"Yu...yeah." Gohan blushes. He sees his mother who is now waltzing with the giggling bride. Chi Chi glares at her son warning him of the punishment that might come later.

"So you wanna dance?" The prince asks him.

Gohan replies "Me? Are you…?"

"Look if you don't want to just say no, don't make a big deal out of it."

"No! I mean sure. Are you okay with dancing with another guy?"

"Does it look like I give a damn, come on." Vegeta pulls Gohan up

"R...right." Gohan felt a shiver as the prince's hand wraps around his waist,

"I'll be leading, got it."

"Sure." Gohan couldn't believe he's actually going to dance with the person he admires.

"You know how to waltz right?" Vegeta wanted to make sure,

Gohan nods "Yeah." As they begin moving slowly, some of the audience looked confused seeing same sexes dancing together. Gohan didn't care, he was being held by the person who he has feelings for and it made him feel good. He savors this time not knowing if they'll ever have a moment like this again. Vegeta didn't give him any eye contact, he was too busy looking at his feet as if he's making sure he's dancing the right steps. "Vegeta, if you need some help I can lead."

"Shut up, I got it."

Gohan felt the prince hold him tighter, he feels like he could faint at any moment. He started to let go, making his mind turn blank and letting himself melt into the waltz. The atmosphere around him made it feel like as if it were a dream. "There's no way this is happening…" he thought. He felt a tap on his shoulder, seeing it was 18 who motions him that it's her turn next. Gohan felt a little embarrassed forgetting where he is, 18 smiles at him. Gohan laughs nervously, he hands Vegeta over to 18. Chi Chi drags Gohan outside the dance floor dragging him to the garden outside.

"What were you thinking?!" Chi Chi asks her son.

Gohan replies "What do you mean?!"

"You wanted to dance with Bulma!"

"Are you serious Mom, she's married!"

"It's because she's not fat huh?!"

"No!"

Chi Chi backs her son to a pillar cornering him. "Then prove it." She leans her face near her son's.

"Mom, get off! What are you doing?!" Gohan couldn't squeeze his way out. The huge baby bump was getting in the way, he can easily remove his mother with brute force but he might risk hurting or killing the baby.

"I can't get out!" he thought. Chi Chi cups his face turning it sideways to kiss the nape of his neck.

She moans "Relax darling just let me do all the work." She takes her son's hand moving it underneath her dress forcing him to feel her moist, unshaved pussy "Can you feel it? I'm not wearing any underwear for you."

Gohan snatches his hand away "Get away from me!"

Chi Chi presses her stomach onto her son. "Hold still, take out your penis darling. I want you to fuck me out here in the open! I don't care if this baby has to drown in your sperm!" Chi Chi tries to hold down her son's arms. Gohan tries to shuffle out, he felt scared, he shouldn't be, after all he is saiyan he has to be tough. It looks like he might have no choice but to use some of his power, it's either that or end up being raped again. Before he summons his energy he hears "Excuse me, but what the hell's going on here?"

Chi Chi stops her scuffling to turn towards Vegeta. "What are you doing here?" she asks him. Vegeta walks closer to her, frightening Chi Chi enough to use her son as a shield. "This is my party, I can walk wherever I want."

Chi Chi orders her son "Gohan, protect me!" The prince takes Gohan by the arm pulling him away from the delusional woman. "Kill him while you have the chance darling!"

The prince hides the preteen behind him. "Go back inside Chi Chi." Gohan saw his mother's scared expression. She carefully fast walks inside.

Gohan tries to thank Vegeta "Thanks Veget-"

"You stupid idiot! What were you thinking letting her do that to you?!" Vegeta interrupts.

"Vegeta you know I can't-"

"I don't give a fuck! You should've done something! Blow her head off, slit her throat, strangle her, slice her open so you can take out the baby! Do you want to leave that sibling of yours in the hands of that greedy bitch?!" Vegeta shoves Gohan to the pillar.

Gohan couldn't make eye contact with the man. "I…"

Vegeta pulls his hair upwards forcing eye contact "Look at me runt." he leans closer, "If you want that baby to live, then man up and be the older sibling like you're suppose to!" Vegeta lets go. Vegeta may be nuts but he's right. Gohan can't be a pushover anymore, he did that with Cell causing his father to die. He can't let that happen again, he thought.

"Thanks Vegeta...for reminding me." "Tch, whatever I'm going back to the party, you better go check on that woman-" Gohan interrupted Vegeta. He grabs him by his collar then pressed his lips, catching him by surprise. Gohan knew he's surely going to get beat up, but what's this? The prince didn't scrape him off yet. He actually holds him closer, deepening the kiss. As they let go, they stared at each other for a moment.

They hear Chi Chi yell. "See Bulma, he is up to no good, now he's trying to crush my baby!" Gohan's mother just dragged Bulma out in the garden trying to get Vegeta in trouble.

"Vegeta, what the hell?! What are you doing to Gohan?!"

Vegeta releases Gohan. "We're just play fighting."

Bulma asks Gohan "Is this true Gohan?" It took Gohan a few seconds to realize what's going on. He replies "Yeah… It's true."

"Your mom said Vegeta was trying to kill her pregnancy."

"Bulma you know my mom exaggerates everything, remember the baby shower?"

"Good point. Jeez Chi Chi you sure cause trouble." Bulma sighs.

"I am not exaggerating! He threatened me to go inside or he'll kill my babies, you should keep your husband on a leash!"

Gohan can easily tell Vegeta's getting sick and tired of her. He hears a growl coming from him "Vegeta…" Gohan panics.

Chi Chi comments, "Not to mention a muzzle." Vegeta was growing angry.

Bulma interrupts "Chi Chi stop! You're making him angry!"

The malicious woman continues "I'm only telling you to control your dear husband, especially in the presence of women such as you and I. If he keeps this up he's going to end up stepping all over you and I wouldn't dream of this to happen."

"Bullshit!" Vegeta yells at her.

Chi Chi scoffs "See? It's already starting."

Bulma quiets him, "Vegeta shush!"

"Woman I am not your dog for you to give me commands!"

"Calm down or I'll stop working on your training room!" That threat seemed to silence the prince. Gohan wasn't liking this at all. He didn't ask for any of this.

Chi Chi explains "See what happens when you put him in his place. I know because I did the same thing to Goku years ago."

"Mom would you shut up already!" Gohan shuts his mother's trap. He apologizes to Bulma "Bulma please don't listen to my mom, you and Vegeta already have a great relationship, and I'm really sorry for taking Vegeta away from the reception."

Bulma smiles "It's alright Gohan. As for you Vegeta, why are you play fighting at our wedding? You're suppose to be standing next to me while our friends take photos. I know this isn't like being a king, but you have to be responsible now!"

Vegeta replies "Hmph."

Chi Chi takes Bulma inside. "Let's go back inside so I can talk to you in private." She eyes her son and Vegeta.

After they all leave, Piccolo pulls Gohan for a moment "Piccolo?"

"Let's talk. I saw what you did."

"Shit!" Gohan cursed. "Piccolo I..."

"Are you crazy?! You kissed Vegeta, your friend's husband! I thought I raised you better?!" Gohan can feel the parenting tone coming out of Piccolo's voice.

Piccolo continues "When? When did you fall for him?"

Gohan tries to think back to the first time when he felt something different towards him. He recalls seeing him again in that pink shirt. "Before the androids I guess."

Piccolo tries to reason him "You idiot, you were just a kid, you're still a kid! You have no idea about intimate relationships yet, how could you possibly know if what you feel is real?!"

Piccolo basically said the same thing Krillin told him. Gohan thought back to all the times he was with Vegeta. There's no way he's confused and that kiss just now.

"Listen Gohan, Vegeta's married now, don't ruin his marriage with Bulma."

"I'm not going to.. I just…"

"Wanted a kiss goodbye and hope to move on. That's not going to work Gohan, trust me. The only thing that will do is just make you want more. I can't have you go down that road and ruin your life. Do you really want to mess up a marriage and ruin Trunk's family?"

"They weren't even married when they had him." Gohan tells him. Piccolo tries to get some more sense into him. "It doesn't matter now. Vegeta chose Bulma, he already made his choice to spend the rest of his life with her. Here's what's going to happen right now, take your mom, go home, and don't ever hang out with Vegeta again until you're over him."

"But Piccolo-"

"Not another word! Just listen to me."

"But Piccolo, he kissed me back."

"I'll talk to him about it later, please just go home."

Gohan didn't like making Piccolo angry. He didn't really care if he made his parents mad but Piccolo has been more supporting than both his parents combined. He did what he was told, he grabs his mother and leaves the party.

 **Eighth month:**

Chi Chi has been humming the waltz ever since the wedding. Hearing it only made Gohan miss him more. Piccolo told him to get over Vegeta but the young preteen can't get that kiss out of his head. He still feels his lips, remembers his smell, the way he held him that moment, it was torturing him. Chi Chi looks at the catalogue full of wedding gowns and suits. She asks her son "Gohan honey, when are we going to get married?"

Gohan looks at her in disbelief "What do you mean marriage, I already told you I'm never marrying you."

"But honey we're going to be a family. We were suppose to get married before that but we skipped to the honeymoon stage." She teases her son, reminding him of the rape.

Gohan replies with "Even if you weren't my mother I would never marry a heartless skank like you-"

'Fwap!' Chi Chi hits him with the magazine. "Why do you make me do this to you honey?!" Gohan didn't care at this point. These past eight months have been mind numbing. He didn't care if his mother does kill him, it's better than dealing with her for the rest of his life, but the baby… Somehow that baby gives him hope to keep going.

Chi Chi asks him "Gohan can I ask you a question?"

"What?"

"When that bastard Vegeta tried to kill you, why did you defend him?"

"Here we go again." Gohan sighs "I already told you millions of times, he didn't try to kill me, he was defending me from you."

Chi Chi leans on him, she wasn't able to carry herself to sit on her son's lap like she used to months ago. Gohan was very glad for that. "I wasn't hurting you darling, I just wanted you to make love to me."

Gohan stands up "You tried to rape me again!" he exclaims.

"I had to darling you hadn't touch me in a while."

"I wouldn't touch you with a 30 foot pole!" Gohan yells.

"Well regardless, I don't want you to hangout with Vegeta ever again, he's just like your dumb father! It's bad enough Goku was in our lives, there's no way I'm going to deal with someone who's as twice as stupid as he was!" Chi Chi says with her usual attitude.

There was a knock on the door. Chi Chi tries to get it. Krillin greets her "Hey Chi Chi, Gohan hom-" *Slam!* she slams the door on Krillin.

"Why can't those morons leave us alone?!" she screeched.

Gohan answers the door. "Hey Krillin, what's up?"

"Come outside, I have to tell you something."

Chi Chi tells him "My Gohan is not leaving! You monsters have took him away from me the last eight months, well not anymore! Gohan stays here until the baby's born!"

Instead of going outside, Gohan lead Krillin to his room. "So what's going on Krillin?"

"18 and I are a officially a couple."

"Nice."

Krillin whispers "More importantly-"

"Why are you whispering?" Gohan asks,

Krillin continues "Someone was looking for you. A certain prince charming."

"No..." Gohan gasps "Tell me." he then starts whispering himself.

"Here's what happened." Krillin starts "From what Piccolo told me before Vegeta left for his honeymoon he was threatening him. Apparently he was worried because you left the party in a hurry. Few days ago after he got back from the honeymoon, he threatened me to tell him what's going on with you."

Gohan couldn't believe Vegeta is actually worried. "You're not pulling my leg are you Krillin?" "You know I wouldn't do that."

The half saiyan asks, "Do you think he actually likes me?"

Krillin replies, "I don't know... he looked as if he thought about you, a lot. You should go see him."

Gohan frowns "You know I can't Krillin, Piccolo banned me from seeing him."

"Oh right, I forgot."

Gohan then wonders, "Is Vegeta banned from seeing me?"

Krillin laughs, "You think Piccolo's threats are going to stop Vegeta?"

"You have a point."

All of a sudden they hear a voice from outside the window. "Krillin, what are you telling him?" They both turn slowly to see Piccolo hanging outside.

"Oh crap." Krillin curses.

Piccolo threatens him "Out. Get out of here!"

"Oh man, well I'll see you later Gohan, I better go before 18 finds out I won't be there for my date tonight."

 **Ninth month:**

"AAAAH!" Chi Chi screams her head off. The doctors take her to her room where they'll take out the baby.

"Mrs. Son, I'm going to need you to do your breathing." said one of the nurses.

Gohan held his mother's hand. She squeezed so hard yelling, "Oh honey, our baby's coming!" she yells.

Gohan tells her "Keep doing your breathing Mom."

"Alright I'm going to need you to push!" Said the doctor.

\ Chi Chi tries to push but wasn't successfully able to push out her baby yet. "I can't do it!" She cries, tears rolling down her face.

Gohan helps his mother for once "Come on Mom, I know you can do it!"

Chi Chi pushes again "I'm doing this for you darling! After this baby comes out we'll have millions more! AAAAAAAAAGH!"

The doctor tells them "That's it, I can see his head starting to come out, keep going!" Gohan felt his mother gripping his hand so hard he felt as if his fingers are turning purple.

"Okay Mrs. Son One more push!" The doctor was able to aid the baby's release by pulling him completely out of Chi Chi's body. "It's a boy."

As the baby starts crying Chi Chi moans "My...my baby... Let me see my baby..." Gohan's mother fell asleep from the exhaustion.

Gohan finally lets go. He's relieved that these nine months are finally over.

"Doctor can I see my little brother?"

"Of course, just let the nurses clean him up and then you can hold him." After they cleaned, weighed and measure him,

Gohan meets his little brother "Hey little guy, welcome to our world." He carefully holds him in his arms. The half saiyan never held anything so fragile in his life, it was a bit scary since he's so strong. He then remembers what he wants to do after his little brother is born. He carefully puts his newborn brother down so he could look for a phone outside.

About twenty minutes later, the blonde nurse, er I mean doctor shows up. "I came as fast as I can, what do you need?"

Gohan asks "Is it possible to do a parental DNA test on my brother?"

The doctor looked curious "Parental?"

"Yeah, to see if our chromosomes match our parents ."

"No problem, it might take about an hour or two."

"That's fine with me."

While Gohan waits he watches over his little brother. He asked for the test so when his dear mother wakes up he'll have proof that he didn't impregnate her. Plus it's better to make sure.

After an hour and thirty minutes have passed he receives results back from the doctor.

"Here you go doll, I hope these will help you."

"Thank you so much." Gohan took a deep breath as he read the numbers and letters on the piece of paper. As he scans through the matching and mismatching sequences, he wore a big smile on his face when he sees that he's not the father of his little brother. No missing or extra chromosomes at all, just his brother. He carries the small baby and kisses him for saving his entire life. Gohan talks to his new baby brother "I promise I'll protect you little brother. I know it's going to be hell when Mom finds out you're actually my Dad's son but you know what? I don't care, she's going ot have to deal with it." Gohan tells him. "You saved my life from a guarantee misery and that's all that matters." he smiled. He heard a moan coming from his mother who is just waking up.

"Gohan... our...our son's here..." she smiles at him.

Gohan couldn't help but wear a grin. He waited these past nine months to finally tell her. "Brother."

He saw his mother wear a confused look on her face. "What...?"

Gohan repeats himself "He's my little brother."

The woman sits up to confront this misunderstanding. "What are you talking about Gohan, he's our son!"

"No Mom, he's my little brother." Gohan explains "I asked the doctors to do a DNA test and the results said he's just my little brother. No DNA showed he's my son."

"They're lying!" Chi Chi groans "We made him nine months ago! I didn't sleep with anyone else but you!"

"You're wrong. You slept with Dad the last few nights before we fought Cell remember?"

The woman grew more frustrated. "That's not proof, you slept with me too!" Gohan was getting tired of his mother mentioning the rape.

"Piccolo knew too Mom."

Chi Chi asks "What the hell does that alien have to do with this!?"

"When I left the house after you raped me, I flew to Dende's lookout. I was balling my eyes out until Piccolo explained that you already got pregnant by Dad after that week, which is why I came back to take care of you."

Gohan saw tears coming out of his mother's eyes. "That's not true, there's no way!" She let out a few sobs.

Gohan shows her the piece of paper the doctor gave him. "Here it is Mom. The results of the DNA test."

Chi Chi grabs the paper. As she read through she looks at Gohan with more tears in her eyes. "This… this proves nothing!" She rips the paper in half. "Nothing...nothing but junk! Just paper and ink!" she continues shredding the paper into bits.

Gohan smiles "It doesn't matter what you think now. What matters to me is that I never got you pregnant." He laughs a bit. The baby starts to cry a bit. Gohan hands the baby to her "You need to feed him now." Chi Chi pretends not to hear what her son told her. She unbuttons her hospital gown to feed him. Gohan saw that his mother is clearly uncomfortable feeding him. She didn't look at her newborn son while she fed him.


	11. Chapter 10

On the way home Gohan noticed his mother not looking at her new son at all. She sat in the car with no movement or response whatsoever. She only looks forward muttering to herself. "Looks like she's taking it well." Gohan thought. When they got home the half saiyan went to his room finally happy that these nine months of horror are over. Suddenly he hears crying coming from outside the house. Thinking his mother will take care of that he keeps working on homework. After about ten minutes of non stop crying he starts to get a feeling that his mother isn't even bothering to stop the baby's wails. He looks outside and to his surprise he doesn't see his mother anywhere, but he did see the baby lying on the ground trying to call out to someone. "Oh my god!" he gasps. He instantly flies down and picks up his baby brother from the ground. He holds him in his arms calming him down. He shouldn't be surprised his mother did this but this is just cruel even for her. Angry, Gohan takes his little brother inside. When he steps into the living room he could not believe it when he sees his mother just sitting on the couch as if nothing happened. Chi Chi calls out to him, "Gohan honey come sit with me so we can watch a movie together." Chi Chi turns, alarmed to see Gohan holding the newborn baby in his arms.

She immediately scolds him "Gohan, put that thing outside right now!"

The half saiyan asks "What's your problem Mom?! Why did you leave my little brother outside?!"

Chi Chi argues "He's not our baby Gohan!"

"He's still my little brother Mom! How can you leave a newborn baby outside?!" he asks.

"That baby is nothing but pure evil!"

Gohan retorts "You're one to talk!"

Chi Chi makes a proposition. "If you want to keep that little animal with us you have to say that he's our son!"

There's no way Gohan's going through this again. "Over my dead body!"

Suddenly the small child starts to cry again. Gohan tries to comfort him, then looks at his Mother.

Chi Chi asks "What?!"

Gohan then asks "Are you going to feed him or not?!"

Chi Chi answers "I'm not letting that thing go near my breasts! But…" she grins, "You on the other hand can have as much milk as you want."

Gohan ignores her attempts to try and seduce him. He went into the kitchen and took out some milk from the fridge.

Chi Chi follows him "What are you going to do?!"

Gohan heats up the milk. He responds "I'm going to feed him!"

Chi Chi yells at him "We're not taking care of it! Put it outside and just let it die! We'll make our own babies later!" Gohan makes sure the milk isn't too hot. Chi Chi keeps rambling "Listen to me Gohan, I am your wife and you will do what I say!"

The teen ignores his mother as he takes the bottle and carefully places it near his little brother's lips. Finally after waiting for someone to feed him, the baby gladly takes the bottle and drinks. Gohan felt a huge relieve quieting his little brother. He couldn't help but smile seeing how adorable he is.

Chi Chi suddenly demands him. "That's it! Give me that little monster! I'll kill it myself!"

Gohan went from normal to super saiyan in a flash making his mother back off. "Mom, If you harm my little brother in any way I promise I will end your life! It'll be like you never existed!"

Chi Chi forgot that her son is part saiyan. Not wanting to anger her beloved anymore she agrees not to hurt the baby. "Ye...yes honey."

Gohan fades back to normal. "Good. Now what should we call you little guy?"

Seeing his brother's face somehow reminded him of his father. He remembered his father's sacrifice when he saved him from Cell. This baby saved him again but from a miserable life. Gohan then thought of a name that'll always remind him of his father. "I know, how about Goten. You like that little bro?" After the baby finished his bottle he giggles as if he knew what his brother is saying. Gohan lifts him to rub his back. "It's settled, Goten it is." The baby lets out a burp.

Chi Chi exclaims, "Disgusting! More like gross little monster!"

That night, Gohan moves his brother's crib to his room now that his mother doesn't want him anywhere near her. "Can I sleep with you darling?" she asks her son.

"No." Gohan replies.

"But… but we had a baby together."

"Which you tried to get rid of and kill."

"But we love each-"

"Don't you dare say it!" he responds.

"The last time this happened you raped me! I will never forgive you for what you did! Leave, get out of my room right now!"

Chi Chi leaves without saying a word. Gohan makes sure baby Goten is fast asleep. He shuts off the lights and heads over to his bed so he too can sleep.

In the middle of the night, Gohan woke up to the sound of muffled cries. Remembering that he has a baby in his room he jerks up to go over to the crib. He found his brother covered in blankets and pillows covering his face. He instantly snatches them all away and carries the baby in his arms. He looks at all the amount of blankets and pillows he threw to the floor. He doesn't remember putting that much in his crib. He recalls only putting about two pillows and one soft blanket. This is about five blankets and four pillows. He curses when he figures out who did this. "Fucking Mom!" He yells. "I can't even trust her in the middle of the night!" he says to himself. Wide awake both him and the baby, he decides to take him for a flight. He dresses him, takes some things, opens his window and flies into the night sky. The baby laughs and awes seeing the amount of land and water displayed on the ground. Gohan smiles with him, "Someday you'll be able to fly on your own little brother." Gohan thought about just taking Goten and leave the house. "It might be my only chance to escape. I'll probably have to find a place to crash for a while, get a job to maintain both of us." He looks at the baby. "I don't want you to get involve with my problems Goten. I want you to grow up healthy."

The next morning when they came back, Chi Chi waits for them in the kitchen. "Where the hell did you both went?" she sternly says.

"Why do you care?" Gohan tells her.

Chi Chi growls looking at the sleeping baby in her son's arms.

Gohan tells her "I'm going to leave Mom."

Chi Chi asks "What are you talking about?"

"I'm taking the baby and leaving you."

Chi Chi stands up to him "You're not leaving me! If you leave right now I'll report you to the authorities! They'll label you as a criminal!"

"I don't give a damn anymore!" Gohan shouts.

Chi Chi kept threatening him. "You might not care but what about Goten, if you take him with you he'll get hurt out there!" That comment seemed to call Gohan's attention, Chi Chi noticed and uses that to her advantage. "Do you really want to put Goten in harm's way, Huh?! If you're on the run they'll shoot you or accidently kill that little monster along with you!" The evil woman grins " I don't mind telling the authorities about a pair of terrorists on the run, as long as they shoot that little thing down, I can be happy with that." Gohan now felt confused on what to do, he shouldn't take his mother seriously but there's a possibility that this could happen. There was a knock on the door that interrupts his thoughts. When he opens it to reveal Vegeta standing in front of him.

"Vegeta…" Gohan noticed he also brought Trunks with him.

"Who's outside?" his mother asks. As she looked she wore a face of despair when she sees Vegeta with his son. "You! Are you here to beat up my baby again!? Leave before I call Bulma!"

"Shut up woman!" The prince replies.

Chi Chi gasps "How dare you!"

Gohan interrupts "What brings you here Vegeta?"

Vegeta didn't make eye contact with the teen, "Bulma told me to take out Trunks for a while so I want to ask if you and Goten want to join us."

"You're not going with that man Gohan, you just got back so you're staying here!"

Gohan agrees "Fine, then Vegeta can come inside our house."

"No!" screeched the frustrated woman.

Gohan takes Goten with him "Then we're going with them."

It was a really quiet walk. Gohan almost forgot about that kiss he planted on the night of his wedding reception. Maybe he should come up with an excuse why he did it. Out of fear, excitement or because he showed him the light. "Listen Vegeta about what happened at your wedding-"

"Save it kid I don't wanna hear your excuses." he replies.

"It's not an excuse, I-"

"I said shut up! Whatever happened that day it didn't, got it!?" said Vegeta in a serious manner. "Just to let you know brat, I already have a mate, so don't get any ideas about us. You're nothing but Kakarot's spawn to me."

Gohan sighs "I just want to apologize what happened. I know I shouldn't have done it, I just got carried away. I promise I won't do it again."

"Tch. Anyway, you promised you were going to tell me what happened at the hospital."

Gohan's face lit up "Well here's what happened…"

As Gohan told his story of what happened he knew things were going to be the same with him and Vegeta. Even if he didn't get what he want, he's glad that the prince is still willing to hangout with him despite what happened.

Later that day, Gohan thought back to what his mother said about them running away. Seeing Vegeta made him decide to take a risk and just stay with his mother. He just has to watch over Goten until he's old enough to be able to defend himself. With the help of their friends they'll be able to overcome anything that crosses them.

* * *

Well folks, that's it for the first half of the story. I'm going to take a two or three week break so I can write the next few chapters.


	12. Chapter 11

Seven years later…

"I'm going to school tomorrow Mom." said Gohan

Chi Chi couldn't believe what her son just said. "What are you talking about dear, I'm your teacher."

"Yeah right, after these past seven years you haven't been teaching me anything, I was lucky enough to teach myself mostly everything. I need a real teacher."

"But darling, I planned us an activity for tomorrow's class. It involves stripping." she adds

"I'm going to school." Gohan groans

"How are you going to do that? You don't even know how to sign up, there aren't even schools in this area!"

"That's why I'm going to Satan City. There's a high school called Orange Star High. I already did the papers and they were able to squeeze me in. I'm going tomorrow morning."

"Gohan I forbid you to go! What if I need help around the house!?"

"You have Goten to help you."

"The baby!?"

"Baby? Mom he's seven, he's old enough to help you."

"He's not strong like you are."

"He's also half saiyan. I was able to do chores when I was his age, Goten can handle it."

Chi Chi wraps her arms around her son's neck "Please honey, reconsider. If you go to a public school, some dirty girl could steal you away from me."

Gohan tears her arms away. "Sorry Mom, this is the other reason why I'm going."

.

.

The next morning before Gohan leaves, his mother pulls him to lay a kiss on him. He quickly turns to his side to make her kiss his cheek. As he pulls away, his mother tells him "Have fun at school honey, I don't want you talking to any other girls."

"Whatever Mom, I'll see you later."

"Wait for me Gohan!" yelled the smaller saiyan from inside the house.

As they both flew into the city Gohan tells him. "You can't come Goten, Mom's going to need your help at home."

"Aw come on Gohan, I've never seen a real school before please let me go with you."

Gohan knew Goten wasn't going to give up. It's one of his traits that makes Gohan remind him of his father. "Fine, after you see the school head straight home."

Gohan never told Goten the dispute between him and their mother. Wanting his little brother to have a normal life, he keeps this a secret so he wouldn't have to worry. Gohan makes all the meals for the family now too. Ever since that terrible incident, he forbids his mother to cook again. He told her if she cooks or adds something that could harm him or Goten, he'll report her and leave her for good. He hopes he doesn't have to resort to drastic measures.

.

As he entered into class he could already hear the mutters of other students commenting on things like his name, or his smarts. His teacher tells the entire class about him. "Gohan here aced his entrance exams and is far above his language skills, mathematics and most of the school subjects. The whole class whines. "Now settle down, I only tell you all so you can step up your game. Now then Gohan why don't you go have a seat."

"Yoo hoo... over here Gohan." sparked a blond classmate.

Gohan goes over to her direction. "Hi."

The blond student introduces herself. "My name's Erasa, and this girl behind me is Videl."

Gohan notices the serious looking girl behind Erasa who looks as if she didn't trust him.

Erasa explains "You know, Videl happens to be a big deal here, she's Mr. Satan's daughter."

"No way... The Mr. Satan?"

"That's right."

Gohan remembers what his mother told him that one time about kidnapping that guy's daughter as a way to force him to tell the truth. Looking at her, she doesn't seem to be the type who would let herself get kidnapped. Even if Videl's wearing a sour face it kind of reminded Gohan a little of Vegeta. Strangely he likes it.

Erasa asks "Hey Gohan, have you heard about the golden warrior?"

"Golden warrior?" The half saiyan asks.

"This guy with golden hair. He stopped a robbery a few days ago and-"

Gohan remembers he also stopped a robbery days ago too. Hearing the description of this guy sounded just like him. He then realizes they're talking about him.

"Gohan?" Erasa calls him out.

"I'm sorry, what?"

Videl interrupts "She said you wouldn't know anything about it right? One witness said this fighter was wearing an outfit just like yours." Videl said glaring towards him.

"No, believe me, I couldn't fight to save my life." he panics

Another blond student who is male laughs. "He's right Videl, do you honestly believe this nerd has any fighting experience at all."

Gohan looks at that guy.

"Like what you see nerd? Name's Sharpener, you're new here so I'm gonna tell you how things work. I'm the toughest guy in charge here so don't even think about stealing my ladies."

Videl retorts "Shut the hell up Sharpener! You're not the one in charge here! And I am not your lady you creep!"

.

After school…

Gohan hatched an idea to conceal his identity. He flies over to capsule corp to ask Bulma for a favor. As he landed on the area he could hear yelling coming from their home.

"Look Vegeta I'm just saying, it wouldn't kill you to help around the house if you're not planning to get a job."

Gohan heard Bulma yelling from the direction of the training room. As he runs towards the building near the house, he also hears Vegeta arguing.

"Don't you dare treat me as a bitch woman! What don't you understand that I'm training to get stronger than Kakarot and his brat!"

"We also have a son Vegeta! You should spend some time with him!"

"I am spending time with him!"

"Training doesn't count!"

"Why don't you spend time with him?! You are his mother aren't you?!"

"I'm busy doing my job, something you wouldn't know!"

Gohan interrupts "Uhh…"

The pair looks at his direction.

"Oh Gohan, how long have you been standing there?"

"Not much." Gohan replied

"What brings you here?"

"I have a favor to ask."

"What is it?"

"I'm sort of fighting crime and I want to ask if you can make a costume to hide my identity."

"You're fighting crime? Why? I mean sure the world needs saving but I think the cops can handle a few crimes in the city."

"Yeah... it's a long story."

Bulma laughs "I'll see what I can do."

Gohan noticed Vegeta gawking at him. "Uhh… Vegeta...are you okay?"

Vegeta asks, "When did you grow up to be so mature kid?"

Gohan thought "Did he just complimented me?" He blushes a little. "Well… I mean… it has be a long time…" The half saiyan stutters. "How are you doing Vegeta? It looks like you and Bulma had an argument."

Vegeta turns his attention to the training room "Yeah well nothing else is new. We argue almost everyday."

"Re- really?"

"Yeah, ever since the wedding, your mother gave the woman tips on controlling me."

"I'm really sorry Vegeta."

"Don't worry about it brah- Don't worry about it. How's your sibling?"

"Goten, he's fine, at least I hope so, I should get home to make sure he's alright. It was nice seeing you Vegeta, tell Bulma I said thanks."

.

After Gohan returns home he tries to finish his homework early so he could finish cooking dinner for his family. Goten comes into his room.

Gohan greets his little brother "Hey Goten what's going on?"

Goten replies "Nothing much."

After a moment of silence Goten asks "Gohan can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead little brother."

"What did you say happened to our dad?"

Gohan answers him "He sacrificed himself to save the world, why do you ask?"

"Do we have any pictures of him?"

Gohan replies "We have a few pictures of him, he doesn't take pictures that much since he was always training most of the time."

Goten tells him "I've never seen any pictures of him at all."

Gohan already knew why no pictures of his Father were hung around the house, but he wasn't going to bring up his mother's obsession now.

Goten asks him "Gohan since Dad's not here can I call you Dad?"

Gohan immediately tells him "Nu- NO! Why do you want to do that?! What's this all of a sudden Goten?"

The younger saiyan tells him "Gohan, I know you're my dad."

"Whoa!.." Gohan puts his pencil down. "What did you say?"

Goten repeats himself "I know you're my dad."

It didn't take long for Gohan to figure out his mother was behind this

"What did Mom tell you?" he sternly asks.

"Mom has nothing to do with this!"

Gohan knew that was bullshit "Alright Goten, why do you think I'm your dad?"

Goten tries to find a way to explain but couldn't figure out how to leave their mom's name out of this.

"Tests can be wrong!" was all he can come up with.

"The DNA tests Goten? The ones that explain every detail in our DNA how we're brothers."

"Well how do I know you didn't trick me or Mom?!"

Gohan explains him "Goten, since we have the same DNA and we're both Mom's kids, who do you think is our Father?"

Goten couldn't come what to say about that. In a quickness he says "You and Mom made me!" Gohan asks "And how do you know that?!"

"She told me! Oops.." Goten covered his mouth accidently mentioning her.

"I knew it."

The older half saiyan marches downstairs.

Goten tries to stop him in his tracks "If you hurt Mom, I won't forgive you Gohan!"

Gohan ignores the boy and walks to the kitchen. His mother looked as if she was preparing the table and food.

"Dinner's not ready yet Gohan."

Gohan asks "What did you tell Goten?!"

Chi Chi nonchalantly answers "I don't know what you're talking about honey. Speaking of Goten don't you think it's time to cut off that mop of hair on his head, it's going to get in the way of his eye sight."

Gohan was getting tired of her. At this point he deserves a medal. It's amazing he hasn't killed her yet.

"Where's Dad's pictures?!"

Chi Chi asks him "Why do you want those?"

"So I can show Goten what he looks like."

Chi Chi laughs "Silly, you are his dad and it's time you start acting like one so you can take care of our son."

Gohan growls at her. Not wanting to release his anger in front of his little brother he goes outside.

Before he could slam the door, his mother calls out "Oh and don't worry about those photos, you'll be happy to know that I burned them all!"

"Dammit!" he yells knowing there's no way to escape her now that she's using Goten against him.


	13. Chapter 12

I keep forgetting to mention that most of my DBZ fanfics don't include a Buu saga. So yeah, this story doesn't have a Buu saga. Don't expect Majin Buu to come along and turn Chi Chi into chocolate and eat her, that would be pretty awesome but no.

* * *

The next morning Gohan comes back to Bulma's place before going to school.

"Here it is Gohan, I hope this will look great on you."

"Well let's see."

Gohan puts on the watch and activates it revealing a black and green outfit along with a red cape. It also came with a helmet, that way no one will be able to recognize him.

Vegeta scowls "Can you have made it anymore stupid?!"

Bulma argues "I like to see you try!"

Vegeta explains "Saiyan armor would've been better, a spandex suit also would've been great!"

"Well why don't you go make it right now mister fashion designer!"

"Hmph!"

Bulma grins "Well? Do you like it?" she asks Gohan.

"I think it's great Bulma, I really appreciate you doing this for me." Gohan smiles, excited about his outfit.

"I'm glad you like it, see Vegeta, two out of three people in this room like it. Now that I'm done, I better get back to work."

After Bulma leaves, Vegeta grabs hold of Gohan's waist startling him.

"What are you doing?" he squeaks out

Despite his stature, Vegeta could still take the upperhand.

"Do you really like this ridiculous outfit?" He looks up and down at Gohan.

Gohan tries to keep himself composed, he might not be crazy over the prince like when he was a kid, but he's still infatuated with him.

"I… I… Anything to hide my identity Vegeta."

Vegeta lets him go, "If you change your mind, I have extra saiyan amor. I'll keep it a secret from Bulma if you want."

"Thanks Vegeta but I think I'll be fine."

A few crime fighting days later. While flying to school Gohan couldn't get Vegeta out of his mind. He wonders what he's up to, is he messing with him on purpose? As he landed on top of his school he transforms out of his outfit and into his uniform. Before he goes inside he sees a female student with fluffy red hair who is also on the rooftop. She looks at his direction causing him to panic. He quickly walks inside hoping she doesn't stop or call him out.

.

Later, that same girl asks the half saiyan. "You're Son Gohan right?"

Gohan nods a yes.

"Listen" she whispers, "I think you're pretty cute." she compliments him. "We should go out sometime, what do you say?"

Gohan replies "That sounds fun but I don't think I have the time."

Angela sighs, "I didn't want to have to do this. I happened to find out your secret so here's the deal, be my boyfriend and I won't tell anyone about it." she grins as she gave him her number.

Gohan tries to retort "But Angela..." The girl ignores his pleas as she walks away. After she left, everyone else just stood there with no comment.

Sharpener bursts out "What did I just say dweeb!?" He grabs Gohan by his collar. "Stick your nose in the books and stay away from my ladies! I can't believe a hot piece of ass like Angela would ask out someone like you!" He shook him.

Erasa steps in to break it up. "Oh Sharpener leave him alone!" Erasa tells Gohan. "I think you and Angela would make a great couple Gohan."

Videl comments "I think I'm with Sharpener on this one."

"Oh hush you, I think you're just a little jealous." The blond girl teases her friend.

"Am not! I can care less who he goes out with." She blushed furiously.

Erasa grins "I didn't even say what you were jealous of, Videl."

Videl's face turned completely red. She roars out "Shut up!"

When Gohan returned home that day he explains what happened during school. His mother quickly stood up "What do you mean you're going on a date tomorrow?! You're my husband! who is she?!"

Goten joins her "How could you do this to Mom Goha- I mean Dad!"

Gohan explains "I'm being blackmailed. If I don't go out with her, she's going to tell everyone I'm the Great Saiyaman."

Chi Chi growls "No no no no no no no no no! I won't allow it! Gohan you are leaving that school this instant! Come back honey, I promise to teach you again."

"Not a chance." the half saiyan says in disgust.

Goten whined "Come on Dad, why won't you let Mom teach you?"

Gohan looks at his little brother "Goten can you knock it off with that dad crap, I am not your dad!"

Chi Chi scolds him. "Don't you talk to our son that way, he's only trying to keep this family together!"

Gohan stands up "You know what, I thought talking about this would help, but I actually can't wait to go on this date tomorrow!"

"Dad!" Goten panics

"Darling, don't walk away from me!"

.

.

The next morning Gohan adjusts his suit as he waits for Angela. She planned for them to watch a romance movie that recently came out. Gohan hopes the movie will be interesting.

"Gohan..." The teen turns to see Angela coming towards him. She does look stunning he thought, maybe this will be good for him. Maybe his mother can finally leave him alone, and It's not everyday he gets to go on a date with a pretty girl like her. Then again the last time he saw a beautiful woman she ended up taking most of Krillin's money and played him. He shudders hoping this won't happen. Gohan did wonder what ever happened to Maron.

"Hey, gosh you look great Angela." Gohan compliments her

The redhead giggled a the comment. "I know right? Shall we go?"

"Oh right, sorry."

.

While watching, the teen tried to stay awake but the movie was too dull for him. The plot was bland. There wasn't enough conflict for the main characters to overcome, just a few small dramas. As he fell asleep he heard an upset Angela get up and leave.

"You're such an asshole!"

Gohan runs after her "Angela wait!"

"If you didn't want to watch it you could've just told me."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to… Let me make it up to you. How about coffee?"

The pair went to the nearest coffee shop. Gohan noticed Angela smiling again which relieves him.

"Gohan, can you put ten packets of sugar in my coffee?"

"Ten? Isn't that a bit much?" he laughs

"It's where I get my energy from silly." she laughs with him

All of a sudden the pair hear an explosion nearby. As they go outside they see a building on fire. The screams echoed across the streets. The crowds of people grew so large that the ambulances or firetrucks couldn't get through.

Gohan noticed Videl spring into action.

"She's not going to be able to stop that fire by herself." he thought. He quickly tells his date "Angela I'm gonna need you to stay here!"

"What are you talking about, where are you going?!"

"Don't worry I'll be back!"

"Gohan get back here this instant!"

After Gohan transforms he rushes to aid Videl by punching a hole in the water tank to put out the fire. After putting out the flames, Gohan rushes out so he could switch back. When he reappears Videl stops him.

"Hold it right there!" she yells

"Oh crap." he cursed

"What are you doing here?!"

Gohan explains "I… I'm on a date…with Angela, remember?"

"I mean what are you doing here in this area!" Videl leans closer

All of a sudden they hear. "What do you think you're doing?!"

They both turn to see an angry Angela.

"Gohan you dirty cheater!"

"Cheater?" Gohan questions her. "I'm not-"

"Don't play dumb! I see how it is!" Angela then looks at Videl. "Hey Videl, how would you like to know Gohan's secret?"

"No!" Gohan yells

"Gohan here-"

"Angela!"

"His secret-"

"Angela please!"

"He wears-"

"Stop!"

"He wears teddy bear underwear."

Gohan immediately stops yelling. "Wait what?"

Angela explains, "The other day while looking into the boy's locker room I saw him wearing teddy bear underwear."

Gohan was lost, "Wait, so you didn't see what happened on the rooftop?"

"I didn't have my contact lenses on that time. Wait did you have your pants off?"

"No! I didn't!"

"Anyway, I am not dating some pathetic cheater who wears such childish underwear so goodbye forever asshole."

As Angela walks away from the pair and the crowd of people, she went towards the direction of a dark alley. There she hears some scuffling which startled her a bit. As she kept going, she felt a hand grab her arm, pulling her into the alley where no one can see her.

"You think you can blackmail my Gohan then use him whenever you want bitch?"

She looks up to see a woman about in her forties. "Who the hell are you?!"

"Gohan deserves more than a dirty skank like you."

"Let go of me you psychotic bitch-"

'Whap!'

A single punch to the head was all it took to silence the girl.

"Hmph, couldn't even put up a fight." scoffed Chi Chi "Well, I better drag her to the docks before anyone notices. Chi Chi brought out a large case. Big enough for a person to fit in. After she ties both her arms and mouth she adjusts her into the case. She rolls it towards the docks where she'll toss it on a foreign ship, probably never to be seen again. "I fight for you Gohan." she whispers to herself. "I'll get rid of anyone who takes my baby."


	14. Chapter 13

"So you're going to train Videl for the tournament?" Bulma asks Gohan

"Yeah, she found out about my crime fighting so I have no choice."

The news seemed to catch Vegeta's attention. "Why train a pathetic human like her?"

"Vegeta, what's your problem now?" Bulma asks her husband. "If Gohan wants to train her then let him. It's probably Videl's way of getting closer to him." Bulma teases the half saiyan.

Gohan turned a little red at the thought.

Vegeta asks "What about that bastard who claims he destroyed Cell, doesn't that bother you idiots at all?!"

"I get your point Vegeta but that girl has nothing to do with her dad. You know what I think? I think you're a little jealous."

Vegeta raises his voice, "Woman, what on earth are you talking about?!"

The tone seemed to scare both Bulma and Gohan. Trunks walks in

"Are you guys arguing again?"

Bulma responds, "No sweetie we're just talking, right Vegeta?" Bulma said in a serious tone.

The prince responds "Whatever she says."

Gohan felt a little awkward being in this situation, he's surprised this doesn't fade Trunks at all.

The couple continue the conversation. "I'm only saying Vegeta, I think you're jealous because you want to be the one that Gohan trains." bulma pokes fun at her husband.

"The son of Kakarot training me? That's a fucking laugh."

Gohan tells him, "If you want Vegeta, you can train with me Videl and Goten."

"No thanks."

"You should at least try Vegeta." a familiar Voice was heard in the room. Everyone looked around.

Gohan asks "Dad?" The half saiyan thought he was going crazy.

Vegeta looked attentive.

Bulma asks "Goku?"

Trunks also looked surprised "Was that a ghost?"

Gohan laughs, glad he's not the only one hearing his father's voice. "Dad is that you?"

"That's right."

"How are you-"

"King Kai's helping me communicate with you guys to let you know that I'm also going to participate in the tournament."

Gohan couldn't help but be excited. "Cool, I can't wait to tell the others!"

.

"What!" yelled Chi Chi.

Gohan crossed his arms, happy to prove to his little brother that they do have a father and seeing the scared expression on his mother's face.

Chi Chi yells "You're lying! There's no way Goku's coming back, he was already wished by the earth's dragon!"

"Mom, why did you trick me…?" Goten asks in disbelief

Gohan tells her "Tough luck mom, dad's coming back. The good news for you is that he's only going to visit for one day."

Chi Chi sat down at the table. She buries her face in her hands, disappointed to hear the news.

.

.

The next morning while the two brothers continue training. When Gohan found out that Goten can already turn super saiyan the other day he decides to also train with him.

Goten apologizes to his brother, "I'm really sorry for not believing you Gohan."

"It''s okay Goten, I'm really glad to have you on my side again."

"Gohan, why did Mom lie to me about you being my dad?"

"I'll tell you about it when you're older. There are some-"

A gust of wind blows over. The two boys hear an aircraft noise coming closer to the direction of their home.

"What's that?!" yelled Goten

Gohan notice the letters on the side of the plane reading SATAN. He completely forgot he's also training Videl.

.

Back at their home Chi Chi wasn't appreciating this girl coming to her house, asking for her son.

"Look here missy I don't know what you're up to with my Gohan but you will not disrespect me this way."

"All I'm asking is the whereabouts of your son."

"And what do you need my son for?"

Gohan and Goten ran to them

"Hey, Videl!"

Chi Chi asks "Gohan, who is this girl and why was she looking for you?!"

Gohan introduces her "Mom this is my classmate Videl. Videl this is my mom."

Videl goes up to him. "You think you can just skip class and avoid our deal?"

"Eheh, sorry about that." the teen laughs.

"So are we going to start training or what?" Videl asks impatiently.

Chi Chi meddles in, "Hold it right there! No one tells my baby what to do. Especially not from some dirty hussy!"

"Hussy?! At least I'm not a crazy old lady!" Videl argues back.

The insult seemed to piss off Chi Chi. "Why you little-"

"Okay, everyone stop." Gohan stops this quarrel. "Mom if it wasn't for Videl I wouldn't even be training for the tournament, and I also promised to teach her how to fly so please stay out of this."

"But… but honey…"

"That's enough, we're going to train."

.

The trio trained all the way until lunchtime.

Chi Chi serves everyone a bowl of rice.

"I hope you all enjoy your meal." she said sarcastically

Videl compliments the food. "This is really great Mrs. Son."

Goten chirps in "My big brother made this rice."

"Oh really?" Videl asks

"Well…yeah…" Gohan felt a little shy bragging about his cooking.

"It's great." she smiles "I should give this recipe to my cooks

"Cooks? What do you mean cooks?" Chi Chi asks

"Well since my dad and I don't really have time to cook we have chefs at home." Videl explains to her.

"Do you have money or something?"

Goten tells his mother "Mom she's Videl Satan you know. Of course she has money."

"Satan? As in Mr. Satan? You're his daughter?"

"Well yeah." The teen responds

Chi Chi asks Gohan "So when are you going to marry her honey?"

Gohan spat his rice out at that question, surprised that his mother would ask that knowing how she is.

.

Much later after Videl left Chi Chi asks her son,

"Gohan you never answered my question. When are you planning to marry Videl?"

"Mom, we're just training we're not getting married, plus you said you didn't want me to meet other girls."

"But she has a **rich** personality honey, and we- I mean you might need that for the future..."

"Whatever, I'm going to go visit Bulma."

"Why are you visiting that old bag so much recently?" Chi Chi groans

"I need her help with the suit!"

.

Outside in the backyard at Capsule Corp. "I'm telling you, it sucks that she questions me everytime I come visit you guys." Gohan just finished telling Vegeta and Krillin.

Krillin tells him, "Look, I already told you that you and your brother should run away from your mom, I don't know why you insist on staying."

"I never told Goten what's going on between her and I."

"Then it's time you did. He's going to figure it out sooner or later and he's also going to question why you haven't done anything."

"I don't even think he realizes how evil she is."

Vegeta interrupts "Then tell the little brat."

"I want to but I can't. He's... soft. Too soft, I feel if I tell him I'm going to kill the good side of our Mom."

Krillin tries to talks some sense. "Good? Gohan did you forget that your mom violated you?! There's nothing good about her!"

"Goten doesn't know what sex or rape is yet Krillin."

"But she almost killed your dad."

"I know! I know! I don't know what's wrong with me. Sometimes I feel like maybe I can fix her. Wishing to go back to the way things were before she went crazy. I'm scared to think what'll happen when Goten finally meets the real side of Mom."

Krillin tries to show some sympathy. "Gohan, even before you were born she was always nuts, there's no changing that woman. As for Goten, you can't protect him forever, he has to grow up sometime. What if you get married and leave home with those two together? Goten doesn't even know that his own mother resents him."

Gohan tries to imagine the scenario…

"Bye mom, take care of Goten."

After Gohan leaves the house, Goten asks his mother

"What should we do now Mom?"

"You're going to get out of my house."

"But why?"

"Because I never like you. You were suppose to be Gohan's son but instead you turned out to be your father, Get out! I wish I never gave birth to you!"

Vegeta interrupts his thoughts

"If that ever happens, I'll just bring take that brat into my home."

Gohan asks "You would do that Vegeta?"

"I'm the prince, I'm suppose to look after my subjects."

Krillin asks "Don't you mean king? Does that even matter anymore? I mean you guys are only four on this planet."

"Shut it baldy. Whatever, how was training anyway?" Vegeta changes the subject

Gohan replies "Everything went well. Videl was able to float, with some more practice she'll be able to fly like a pro."

Krillin adds on "You know, I think she's the only normal girl who can fly."

Gohan also noticed "That's True."

Vegeta asks "Are you going to stop training her now?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

The half saiyan responds "I think I might want to hangout with her more after the tournament. She said she wants to get as strong as her dad."

"Why would want to hangout with a person whose father is a liar?"

"Come on Vegeta, she's nothing like him." Krillin tells him.

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree. How do you know if she's not using him for her own gain?" Vegeta then asks Gohan "Did you tell her you were the one who defeated Cell?"

"No, why would I tell her that?" said Gohan confused

"If that girl is serious about you she can clear the air by telling everyone the truth."

"I don't care Vegeta. Why are you worried about that anyway?"

Vegeta tells him "I'm just saying."

Krillin shares his thoughts. "I feel like you have something against Videl for some reason."

"As if!" Vegeta snaps at him

Gohan wonders what Vegeta's problem is with Videl, unless… No he couldn't be. The teen wonders if Bulma might have a point, is Vegeta actually jealous. He wore a grin, excited at the thought of the prince- er king jealous. It was kind of funny in a way. Just to mess with Vegeta he tells him.

"Don't worry Vegeta, you'll always be my favorite."

Vegeta's face turned red "Don't patronize me you idiot!"

Gohan laughs "Just making you feel better."

Both Gohan and Krillin laughed


	15. Chapter 14

The gang all gathered for the tournament, the Hercule fans were already screaming, making it hard to hear what everyone is saying. Gohan couldn't wait to see his father again.

"How do you feel Goten?" he asks his little brother

"I'm nervous Gohan. What if he doesn't like me? He probably heard me saying how I didn't believe he was my dad."

"Hey don't worry, our dad's a really forgiving person and besides, he never stays mad, especially when it comes to family."

"I hope you're right."

Gohan also wonders if his father saw everything that happened the last seven years. If he did, what would he say about it?"

Uranai Baba appears in front of them. And next to her is Goku

"Hey!" Goku greets everyone.

They all see a man very similar to Goten but older.

"Goku!" Krillin calls out starting to tear up.

"Hey Krillin, you grew hair!" he smiles

18 steps in "Glad to see you again."

"18?! What are you doing here?!"

Krillin quickly explains. "She's my wife Goku, haven't you been watching from up there?" he laughs nervously.

"Oh Goku... I've missed you." Chi Chi said all happy... Too happy. Gohan felt as if he was the only one who knows that she's putting on an act.

Goku put on a bigger smile "I missed you too. I'm glad to see everyone again."

Gohan goes up to him. "Dad there's someone who wants to meet you."

Goten hid behind his mother. Goku points out

"Hey Chi Chi there's a little me behind you."

Gohan introduces himself "I...I'm Goten…"

"I'm Goku."

There was a long pause, Then Goten runs up to him.

"Dad!"

Goku carries him and brings him into an embrace. "You're a strong little guy aren't you. Wonder where you got it from?" Everyone awes at the moment. Gohan noticed his mother looking away from the scene.

"Oh Mom." he sighs

.

After pairing the opponents, all the contestants waited for their matches to start.

Gohan and Videl take a stroll together.

"You know Gohan, I'm glad I got to meet you, I really needed this boost to get better at fighting so thanks a lot."

"No problem. What did your dad say when you showed him that you can fly?"

"Oh, I didn't tell him yet. I kind of want it to be a surprise."

"Ah okay, so you're going to show him during your match."

"Yeah. When I was little while watching the Cell games it made me wonder."

The mention of Cell brought Gohan's attention.

"When I pointed out to my dad about those other fighters who flew he told me it was all special effects, but it couldn't be true because there was no wires or anything visible."

"That's true…" Gohan answered.

"Gohan, can I tell you a secret?"

"Of course. What's up?"

"I never believed my dad defeated Cell. I know him throughout my entire life and he is not powerful enough to even lay a finger on him."

"Oh really?"

"I'm being real Gohan, I have a feeling it was actually those fighters that killed him and knowing my dad he took all the credit."

"But you don't have any proof."

"My Dad's the proof. Put him in a real battle by himself and he'll run away screaming. Don't get me wrong, I know we have a lot of money and I appreciate him doing this for me but at the same time I feel like we're lying and cheating."

"Really...?" Gohan asks. Hearing what Videl is saying made him grow more nervous, as if she has it all figured out.

"So... Gohan, what are your plans after the tournament?" she changes subjects

The half saiyan replies "I guess going back to my studies, why do you ask?"

"I was thinking maybe we should hangout sometime."

"Like training?"

"I guess you could say that." She blushed a bit.

Gohan felt clueless. What does she mean? Seeing her red cheeks and funny manner didn't take long for him to figure out what she actually meant. The half saiyan couldn't help but be flattered.

"Sounds like fun." He smiled

"Oh... uh...great! Well... I better go check on the tournament."

As Videl walks away. The half saiyan felt a pull leading him to a separate room.

"What the...?" He said in confusion.

After being thrown in the room he turns around to find Vegeta blocking the doorway.

"Vegeta, you scared me. What the hell was that for?"

"I saw you with that girl."

Gohan wonders what he means.

"What about Videl?"

"You're not thinking about mating with her aren't you?"

Gohan couldn't believe he's questioning that.

"What if I am? What's it to you?!" he says in an aggressive manner.

"That girl's not for you."

"I decide that!" Gohan grew more defensive. He tries to move him but Vegeta won't budge.

"Get out of the way Vegeta! Why are you confronting me about this?!"

"Can't you tell?!"

"What?!"

"You stupid idiot, have you already forgot?!"

"What are you talking about?!"

"What you did that night at the wedding!" The saiyan prince turned red.

Gohan instantly remembered the kiss at the wedding.

"Vegeta...you... Did you actually like that kiss? Are you in love with me?"

"Shut up!"

"Vegeta, I'm not judging you or anything. But you told me Bulma's the only one remember?"

"And I said I only married her for training."

"You mean you just married her for her fortune?"

"Does it matter?!"

Gohan looked surprised "Yes it does, how could you do that? Bulma gave her life up to be with you."

"As if! She never gave up anything. The only reason why she even married me was for I could raise Trunks, plus she was lonely. I'm basically just an accessory to her."

"Why stay with her if you're not happy?"

"Like I said, for training."

Gohan was curious, "Why are you telling me this now? Couldn't you have told me before?"

Vegeta explains "I'm not gonna lie. Back then you were just a brat. I only saw you as the son of my enemy. I didn't expect for you to grow up to be… attractive..."

Gohan didn't know how to react to that confession. How he wished he could have heard Vegeta say that when he was a kid, hearing it now feels bittersweet. He also thought of Bulma. She's done so much for him he didn't want to ruin his friendship with her. It's all Vegeta's fault anyway, he shouldn't have married someone he didn't love, the half saiyan shouldn't care.

"Whatever Vegeta, I gotta go, Videl's probably looking for me."

"You're not leaving!" Vegeta pushes him

"Forget it Vege-" Vegeta presses his lips against the teen's, pinning him against the wall.

Gohan tries to push him away but couldn't over power him. Vegeta's hips pushed against Gohan's causing some friction between them. What happened to his strength? That power he used to defeat Cell, where did it go? "When did Vegeta get so strong?" he thought. He hasn't been training as much these past seven years.

Vegeta finally let go. "What? Isn't this what you wanted?" he grins.

Gohan's face now turned red, he felt embarrassed and angry.

"Get off Vegeta, you don't know what you're doing!"

"You're denying this feeling?"

"Ye-yes!"

Vegeta looks down as if he noticed something, he grabs the half saiyan's hard member. "That's not what your body's saying."

Gohan shudders at the touch of Vegeta's hand holding and pressing his aching cock, begging in his head to relieve him.

He hears Videl call him

"Gohan?"

Vegeta whispers to him "Think about this carefully." he then releases him.

With his member still erect he hides it underneath the green fabric of his saiyaman suit.

He opens the door revealing himself to Videl.

"Heh...hey…"

"Where did you go all of a sudden?" she asks

"I just went to look at this room... there's so many here you know, I'm surprised no one uses them." he tries to smile.

Videl looks at him with concern. "Are you getting a fever? Your face is red."

"I...I'm alright." he replies

"Good. I don't wanna miss to see the look on your face when I beat you in our match." she smirks

Gohan smiles "Same to you."

.

After the tournament ended everyone said their goodbyes. Gohan gave his farewell to Videl.

"I guess I'll see you at school." he tells her.

"Same to you. Next time I won't go so easy on you."

"We'll see." the half saiyan chuckles.

After she leaves with her father who is still scared straight from seeing his father's and Vegeta's battle.

Speaking of which Vegeta comes up to him. "Well?" he asks the teen

"Well what?"

"Did you think about it?"

Gohan whispers,

"Vegeta you can't control me, I'm still going to see Videl whether you like it or not."

"Come to my house tomorrow."

"What?"

"I'll explain to you over there."

"No."

"Do you want me to go over to your place and tell you?"

"My mom will stop you."

"Do you think I give a fuck what your mother says?"

"You wouldn't."

"Try me…" he scowls

Gohan sighs "Okay, fine."

After the Briefs leave, Gohan and Goten went up to their father to say goodbye.

Goten cries out, "Dad, I don't want you to go."

Chi Chi calls out "Goten, you have Gohan who's your father, remember?"

The three of them ignore her comment.

"I'm sorry Goten but I have to. Don't worry, I'll always be watching you, most of the time." Goku tries to joke.

Gohan tells him "You were awesome Dad."

Goten smiles "I can't believe I'm related to someone as amazing like you."

Goku accepts the compliments, "Aww thanks guys that means a lot. Listen you two, while I'm gone I want you to train as hard for the next tournament okay?"

Gohan replies "We will."

Goku whispers, "I mean it Gohan, you two are going to need it." he says while looking at Chi Chi.

Goten asks him "Why?"

Gohan tells him "I'll explain when we get home Goten."

Chi Chi pulls her sons away. "That's enough! We're going home!"

Goten hugs his father one last time. "I'm glad I finally met you Dad."

Goku returns the hug "Same here kiddo."

"Let's go Goten!" yells Chi Chi

.

That same night. Goten sits down on Gohan's bed. "So what do you have to tell me Gohan?"

Gohan took a deep breath. After meeting their father again, he can't hide it any longer. Goten has to know what's going on.

"Goten… Oh boy… You know Mom for a while right?" he asks awkwardly.

"Of course."

"I mean… how do you see her?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you think she's a good person?"

"She's our mom Gohan, of course she is."

"Shit…" Gohan paused for a moment. Telling himself over that It's better to tell him now then for him to find out later. He wished he could've known better when he was his age, maybe the rape wouldn't have happened if he'd known what their mother is.

"Goten, our mom… Our mom's not a good person at all."

"What are you talking about?" Goten asks.

"Did you ever wonder why I never let her cook food for us?"

"I do."

"Well, seven years ago before you were born, Mom made me dinner one night. In that dinner she put some drugs so I can go to sleep. What happened after I slept…" The teen took a deep breath. "Mom violated me in my sleep."

"Violated? What's that?" the younger saiyan asks.

"It means when a person assaults you without you knowing."

"Did Mom hurt you?"

"Yeah."

"Why would she do that?"

"Here's the bigger problem. Mom's in love with me. Not as in the love of a parent or child, but as a boyfriend or girlfriend."

Goten looked a little confused "Is...that bad?"

"It is. Parents are not allowed to do that to their children. it's disgusting and it hurts kids."

"But why would she do that? Doesn't she love Dad?"

"From what I heard from Krillin, Mom used to be in love with Dad. After I was born everything changed, now she hates him."

"But today, she told him how much she missed him."

"That was a lie Goten. When I was around your age, we we're training to fight the androids. One night when we had dinner Mom tried to kill Dad with her food."

The younger saiyan gasps.

"She poisoned the food hoping to kill Dad. He was lucky that he was able to smell the poison in time, if not we wouldn't be here right now. Those are the reasons why I never let her cook."

Goten argues "That's not true! She loves us Gohan. If she didn't she would've killed me too, but she didn't which is proof she can't be a bad person."

There was another pause.

"Goten…"

"Don't lie to me Gohan! Nothing you say is going to make me hate Mom!"

Gohan didn't want to do this but he needs to destroy that facade his little brother made up in his head. "Goten I'm sorry I have to say this but Mom hates you."

"No she doesn't!"

"Goten!"

"She's a great mom, she loves us!"

That comment pushed Gohan. "Goten, after you were born she didn't want to look at you! She tried to abandon you in the woods right after we got home from the hospital! If it weren't for your crying I wouldn't have noticed! You could've died that same day because of her!"

"Mah-maybe she… All parents make mistakes. She… she was probably stressed from carrying me all those months." he stutters. "If she didn't want me she could've hurt herself."

"The reason why she didn't abort you was because she thought you were my son. After Mom raped me, she found out she was pregnant. I even thought I impregnated her until Piccolo told me that she slept with Dad before the Cell games. She was already pregnant with you. If she found out you were Dad's son she would've easily gotten rid you. I had to play along those nine months pretending you were my baby so you could be safe!"

"No… It can't be..."

"Still don't believe me?! The first day, after I brought you back inside the house, Mom tried to take you away from me. She was so jealous of you, her own baby that she wanted to strangle you! I turned super saiyan to scare her to leave you alone. After that, I had to move your crib into my room so I can protect you. That same night she tried to suffocate you with Pillows and blankets!"

Goten had nothing to say. Gohan noticed some tears rolling down his little brother's face. He continues, "After saving you, I took you flying over the woods to cheer you up from that terrible experience."

Gohan noticed that last comment seemed to snap Goten out of his his thoughts. His little brother wipes the tears off his face.

"I… I actually remember that."

Gohan was a bit surprised, "You do?"

Goten cries out "I thought it was a dream! It was so beautiful that night, I never forgot about it!"

Gohan hugs his little brother.

"Why…? Why did Mom do this?!"

Gohan tells him "It's my fault, If it weren't for me this wouldn't have happened."

"No! It's not your fault!" Goten cries into his older brother's shoulder.

"Goten, if you want we can leave. We can wait until Mom goes asleep so we can run away from her."

"But…"

"But what?"

"Gohan we can't leave her like this."

Gohan couldn't believe what was coming out of his little brother's mouth. "What are you saying?"

"Have you tried getting her some help?"

"Do you remember when you were about three and we went to a doctor. You got so bored and went to sleep while it was just me and Mom."

"Yeah."

"I did get her help. I tried to get her to cooperate. She doesn't want to be treated."

"Have you tried a different doctor?"

"Even if I did, the last thing that therapist said is that she has to admit that she has a problem before she can be cured. Mom doesn't think she has a problem."

"But Gohan If we leave Mom, I think she'll go crazy-"

"Or maybe it'll make her realize she's sick."

"Please can we give her a chance? I feel if we can find a way to help her she'll be cured."

"Goten, what do you think I've been doing these past seven years? I thought I could fix her too. The reason why I never told you about Mom was because I wanted to cure her, and if I did I didn't have to tell you what happened in the past so you can grow up healthy. Everyone else and Dad convinced me to tell you now because it's better for you to know before you got hurt. When Krillin told me about it the first time I didn't believe him. After what she did to me, my life wasn't the same. Mom's not getting any better. Let's just leave before something terrible happens to one of us."

"You tried to solve this without me Gohan. Now that I know, you and me can find a way to help her."

"Goten, you don't know how."

"We'll figure out a way, please Gohan!"

Gohan tries to think. All of a sudden the door to his room opens.

Chi Chi who's wearing a silky night robe asks "What's going on? What were you two doing?"

Gohan replies "Nothing Mom, Goten and I were talking about Dad."

Goten agrees with him "Yeah Mom. I'm really happy that I finally met Dad."

"Goten go to your room." Chi Chi sternly says

"But Mom I want to-"

"Now young man!"

Gohan goes with him. "Wait up Goten, I'll tuck you into bed."

While taking his little brother to bed he whispers "Think you can still help her?"

"I want to."

Gohan thought, what did he have to lose? Maybe if Goten gets to know their real mom he'll think twice about helping her and agree to move out.

"Okay fine."

"Thanks big brother."

"Just be careful around her, and don't eat anything she makes you."


	16. Chapter 15

The next day Gohan visited Vegeta like he promised. Vegeta chose to have their conversation in the training room to make it less suspicious around his family.

"Alright Vegeta now what?" the teen asks.

"Did you think more about it when you got home?"

"I already told you no Vegeta."

Vegeta grew annoyed, "What's with you? I thought you were infatuated with me."

"I was. When I was just a kid, things change. Piccolo talked to me after I kissed you. I shouldn't have done that, and I shouldn't get in the way of other people's relationships."

"The namekian told you that?" Vegeta raises an eyebrow.

"Why does that surprise you?"

"He doesn't even have a dick, what could he know about relationships?"

Gohan had to agree on that. Does Piccolo even know what urges are? He snaps out of his thoughts remembering why he's arguing with the prince.

"Even so, you already made your choice to be with Bulma. You also have a son, you should worry about him."

"I already told you about the woman."

"It was still your choice to stay with her."

"I can admit that was a huge mistake. That's why you shouldn't do the same."

"What do you mean?"

"That girl, you don't really like her."

"How do you know?!"

"You're commiting the same mistake your idiot father and I made!"

What Vegeta said made Gohan think. If his father never married his mother he would've lived a normal life. He'd still be half saiyan but wouldn't have to deal with his mother's obsessive behavior.

"How am I making the same mistake?!" he asks him.

"Think about it. From what baldy told me he said your mother forced herself on kakarot right?"

"Yeah."

"And after that tournament the woman basically forced him to marry her that same day."

"Sort of..."

"Now take this situation. This Videl, she forced herself on you before the tournament right?"

"She didn't force herself on me, she wanted me to help her train Vegeta. Sure my mom forced my dad to marry her but the difference is that I'm choosing to see Videl again."

"Didn't your father also chose to marry that woman after the tournament?"

"It's not the same!" Gohan grew more defensive.

"Really? You want to mate with that girl because you want to, not because your mother's telling you to?"

"Are you crazy?! She's not telling me to go out with her!"

"She basically is because she already accepted her into the family even though you two aren't even close. Isn't that strange to you? History is repeating itself, except that your mother's taking control."

Gohan had nothing to say about that.

Vegeta smirked, "Besides we already know how our little meeting ended up at the tournament."

"That was just a reaction... Anyone can react to a touch." Gohan hesitated.

Vegeta got closer "You wanna test that?"

"No." Gohan backs away towards the wall.

"Why not? Because you know I'm right." he got close enough to the teen's face.

"I…" Gohan lost his words.

"Or because you're too embarrassed to beg for more."

Gohan felt his warm soft breath on his lips."I can't... Vegeta…"

The teen felt one of his legs propped up to the prince's waist, his hard member shown through his pants in full view in front of his longtime crush.

"Vegeta don- Ah" he moans. Vegeta pressed his other hand against the member.

"Face it half breed, you know you can't resist me."

"Vegeta please…" Gohan begs him to stop.

"Still denying it? Fine I'll help you out." Out of warning Vegeta slips the straps off his spandex suit making Gohan turn very red.

"What are you doing?!" The half saiyan shrieks, not telling if he's either scared or excited.

"What do you think I'm doing?" he says as he removes his gloves. As he's peeling off the rest of his suit his cock springs out. Gohan couldn't believe the size of that thing. It looked about seven to eight inches and the girth looked pretty thick. Gohan gulped wondering how Bulma handled that monster the first time.

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

"Wha… what do I do?" Gohan nervously asks, feeling no point of resisting any longer. Vegeta caresses his face as he pulls his head down by his dick.

"Suck."

Gohan knelt in front of the man, he couldn't help bringing his lips near the prince's head pressing against the underside starting to lick. The teen barely knew what to do, he never done this before or ever had a chance to study a blowjob and how it works. He wings it to see how Vegeta reacts.

"That's the best you could do?" The prince asks.

"I never done this before Vegeta give me a break!"

Gohan saw Vegeta grin, his instincts told him that was probably not a good sign.

"Try putting the whole thing in your mouth." he says

"That's impossible." Gohan responds

"I said try." he felt Vegeta's hand grab a handful of his hair then pulls him against his cock trying to force it inside him. Gohan felt himself gag, tears bursting out of his eyes. He pushed himself off releasing Vegeta's dick now covered in his drool connecting to his mouth. He took large deep breaths trying to catch his breathing. In one swift motion Vegeta took his face again and thrusts into Gohan's mouth this time keeping him there. The teen felt his prince's hard member moving around in his mouth, in and out of his throat a few times, learning to breathe through his nose. Instinctively he begins to add suction, moving his tongue around and bobbing his head up and down. He hears a growl from the prince's mouth letting him know he was doing a good job. Gohan felt his pants growing tighter around the groin area. He himself grew hard too, never expected to get turned on from just giving a blowjob. As he tries to adjust this erection he felt Vegeta's eyes stare at him, wondering what he's doing.

"Well would you look at that. Are you getting off from just sucking my dick? Well tough luck, you're going to have to finish me off before you can do anything about that."

Gohan tries to move his thighs to try and calm his arousal but couldn't do much with that. He had to finish what he started if he wants Vegeta to take care of that problem. Gohan moves his mouth towards the prince's balls, he starts to suckle on one of them while giving him a handjob.

"Oh fuck!" Vegeta yells. "You really want to take care of yourself don't you?" he moans. After the teen finishes sucking on one testicle he gives his attention on the other one.

"Aagh!"

All the half saiyan thought was how long was it going to take for Vegeta to cum. He couldn't wait for him to take care of his erection. He starts hearing him yelling "Fuuuck! I'm gonna cum!"

That was a sign to go a little faster. He tries to speed up his movement but to the prince it wasn't enough because when he started getting tired Vegeta forced his way inside the teens mouth again this time thrusting himself into his throat as if he were fucking a pussy. Gohan sat against that wall panicking, he wasn't able to breathe at his pace, not while a dick was ramming into his mouth. He tries to push, pinch, claw Vegeta to tell him to stop but none didn't have effect on the man. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck! Here it comes!" All of a sudden Gohan felt something warm gush into his mouth. It tasted really salty, a lot started to overfill his mouth, a little started running down his nose. As Vegeta pulled himself out, a few strands of mixed fluids stayed connected between his member and the half saiyan's mouth. As his cock throbbed, it splattered more cum all over the teen's school uniform joining with the rest of the fluids drooling out of his lips.

"How was that?" he grins.

Gohan didn't know what to say or how to react at the moment. All he could muster up was, "Me… Ta- take...care of mine…" he pants, spreading his legs to show off his aching cock bulging from his pants.

All of a sudden they hear Bulma yelling, "Vegeta you useless idiot you're supposed to take Trunks to the mall!" she bangs on the door.

Gohan couldn't help but whine. Vegeta grins again "Looks like I'll have to take care of you next time."

Before he leaves, he lifts Gohan's face and gives him a kiss on his lips.

"Clean up after you're done, we'll continue tomorrow."

.

A few days later when Gohan returned to school, he was greeted by almost everyone in the school. after hearing about the tournament some asked about their transformations. Videl comes up to him.

"Hey."

"Oh Videl, how's it going?"

"So are you going to train after school today?"

Gohan replies "Probably not. I have to catch up with schoolwork from the last few days I skipped class."

"You're not really worried about that stuff right? I mean I think you're better off as a fighter than a scholar, You can be the actual hero of the world."

"Isn't that your father's job?"

"Yeah, but after finding out it was actually you who killed Cell, I think everyone should know."

"Hey don't worry about it. Besides, I could be more than just a fighter, I could also use brains in a battlefield."

After school Gohan flew straight to Capsule Corp. After a few days of rondevu with Vegeta he couldn't get enough of the man. He can't tell that to his friends, if word gets out and Bulma hears about this he'll probably get Vegeta into trouble and he definitely doesn't want to deal with his mother. As he got to Capsule Corp he knocks on the front door. Bulma's mother opens it.

"Oh Gohan, are you here to pick up your little brother?"

"What?" Gohan looked surprised

"Your little brother. He came here hours ago."

"Why is Goten here?"

"Come in, I'll tell you."

As Gohan went inside, Mrs. Brief's explains what happened.

"The poor boy came here crying telling me that your mother told him to leave the house. Apparently she was very angry at Goten because he said something that he shouldn't have."

"Where is he right now?" Gohan wore a worry look on his face.

"He's upstairs with Trunks." Mrs. Brief calls them. "Trunks sweetie, Gohan's here to pick up his brother!"

As the boys come downstairs Gohan tells them,, "Can you excuse Goten and I for a moment?"

The woman takes her grandson into the kitchen. "Of course, we'll bring some refreshments. Come Trunks let's leave these two alone for a moment."

Gohan asks "What happened Goten?"

"Mom asked me about you this morning after you left. She asked if you were seeing other girls. I don't think she believed me. Then she tried to convince me that you're still my dad. I told her that I was just your brother. That's when she opened the door and told me to get out." Goten starts whimpering, "She told me to leave because I wasn't even your son." Goten wipes his tears.

"Oh Goten, you see what I mean? That woman is a monster. We're leaving that house this instant."

"No! Not yet."

"Goten you saw how she treated you and that's what happens when I'm not home."

"I didn't even try yet. Now that you're here she'll have to take me back."

"Goten…" Gohan didn't know what to do. He was starting to grow impatient.

Vegeta came into the room. "Gohan, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure, Goten go join Trunks and Bulma's mom."

After the younger saiyan leaves Vegeta talks to him.

"What are you thinking, leaving Goten with that evil bitch."

"I don't know…"

"Just leave the house. Drag your little brother out even if he complains."

"If I do that, he'll just go back to her. He's just as stubborn as my dad."

Vegeta groans "Someone just had to have Kakarot's traits didn't they?"

"That's my little brother."

Vegeta frowns "So that means we're not going to play today?"

"I'm sorry Geta."

"Geta?"

"Yeah, it's a cute nickname for you."

"Sounds ridiculous."

Gohan laughs "You'll get used to it."

Vegeta leans in to kiss the teen. They heard a gasp coming from the hallway startling both of them. They turned to see Goten who looked as shock as they are.

"Goten." Gohan panics. "Vegeta, I… I have to go." he quickly says.

When they returned home Goten still shocked asks him.

"You...you're not going to hurt Mom are you?"

"She kicked you out Goten, that's a good reason to do it."

"Gohan please don't, she didn't hit me or anything I just flew to Trunk's house."

Gohan looks at the younger saiyan. "I'll scare her then. Is that okay?"

"Um...I guess."

This felt odd Gohan thought. This reminded him of the first time his mother tried to abandon Goten then brought him back inside the house. As they both went inside Chi Chi calls out

"Gohan I need to have a word with you!"

Gohan pulls his little brother inside. "Yeah I need to have a word with you too."

Chi Chi looks at Goten then quickly tells the teen "Wait Gohan I can explain!"

"Shut it Mom!" he screams startling her. "Goten go to room, I'll take care of this." Goten left as quickly as he can.

"Gohan please listen!" Chi Chi begs.

Gohan shushes her, "I thought I told you years ago that if you harm Goten I'd kill you!"

"Gohan I'm sorry! I was just in a bad mood today! Please forgive me I promise I won't hurt Goten ever again!"

Hearing her apologize was like nails on a chalkboard for the half saiyan. Before he unleashes his power, he quickly remembered his deal with Goten.

"I don't want to deal with you right now Mom I'm going to sleep in Goten's room for a while and I better not see you there!"

Chi Chi holds her son

"Oh honey, I knew you love me."

"As a Mom!" Gohan growls.

Chi Chi wasn't listening to him "Whatever you say dear." she sighs

Gohan pushes her away. "Stay away from me, and stay away from Goten!"

"Hold on Gohan!" Chi Chi stops him. "Where were you tonight?"

Gohan replies "At Bulma's house to pick up Goten why?"

"So you were with that whore!"

Gohan talks back "That whore you're talking about is my friend!"

Chi Chi retorts "I'm your friend Gohan! I'm your Mother, your best friend, girlfriend, fiance, future bride and wife!"

Gohan yells back "I don't like you Mom! I will never ever want you as my wife! Deal with it because I already told you I'm going to marry someone else someday!"

Chi Chi continues the argument "Well I already told you, you're only meant for me!"

Gohan ignores her as he proceeded to guard his little brother's room. It was really quiet inside. After what happened over there neither the two don't know where to start.

"Gohan…?"

"Yeah?"

"I saw you kiss Vegeta."

"I know."

"You told me a parent shouldn't do that."

"To their kids. Vegeta's not related to me so that's okay."

"Gohan, do you like boys?"

"Yeah. I like men."

"You don't like girls then?"

"I guess not."

"So you don't like Videl huh?"

"Not really. She's cute but I don't see her as a girlfriend. Look Goten, promise me you won't tell Mom, Trunks, Bulma or her parents."

"Why?"

"Because, if Mom finds out she won't feel any better. If you tell Trunks and his family they'll only fight more and we don't want to ruin their relationship."

"Okay."

Gohan couldn't believe it was that easy. "Okay? You're not even going to ask me how it happened?"

"Trunks looked really happy lately. He's usually upset because his family doesn't get along. Now he said his Dad is spending time with him that's not just training. He doesn't know what changed because his parents still argue everyday but Vegeta's always happy now."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. I think you helped both of them..."

"Well, let's keep it that way."

Goten agrees "Okay."


	17. Chapter 16

Okay folks the reason why I uploaded this a day early is because since it's fourth of July week I'll be out for a few days which means I have to be up early on Monday morning. So this means you guys get a new chapter early this week too.

* * *

"Gohan when are you going to ask Videl out?" Chi Chi asks.

"Why do you want me to go out with her so bad?

"For your future honey."

"I'm still in school, can't this wait until I finish?"

"No! It's better to do everything while you're still young and beautiful."

Gohan rolls his eyes, "Whatever, I thought you said you didn't like her because she was rude to you."

"The past is the past darling, now go call her right now and invite her over to our house."

"I'm going to be busy Mom."

"Honey I beg you just invite her over."

"Why don't you do it?"

"Fine, I will." she scowls.

If it were another timeline Gohan could easily call Videl and ask her out with no problem, but now that he's formed a special relationship with Vegeta there's no way he's going to give it up. He waited for this since he was a preteen, nothing's going to get in the way of that.

"AAAGH!" Chi Chi's screams interrupted his thoughts.

"Now what?" he sighs.

As Gohan walks to the living room he sees his mother with the door opened. Piccolo was outside.

Chi Chi commands her son. "Gohan get rid of that monster right now, I'm not in the mood to see it!"

"When aren't you?" Gohan retorts. "Piccolo, how's it going?"

"We need to talk."

"Sure."

.

Gohan follows Piccolo into the forest.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"I know what you did." the namekian tells him.

Gohan can assume he's talking about him and Vegeta. He tries to hide it

"What?"

"Gohan..."

"I really don't know what you're talking about?"

"Gohan don't play dumb. I've known you your whole life."

Gohan couldn't lie to him. "Okay you caught me."

"What have I told you years ago?!"

"You told me not to get involved, but things are different now."

"You're ruining a relationship, what don't you understand?!"

"His relationship with Bulma isn't even that great. She's just using him."

"Vegeta chose to be in her life, he wasn't forced."

"He said he made a mistake."

"Yeah, right after you kissed him the night of his wedding."

"But Piccolo you should see how Bulma treats him sometimes."

"You're talking about the same person who's been your friend since childhood and helped you make your ridiculous costume!"

Gohan knew Piccolo had a point. "But I'm also helping him Piccolo."

"Helping?"

"Vegeta doesn't get that much action with Bulma anymore, that's where I come in. He doesn't picked fights with her as much and he's more involved with Trunks now."

Piccolo didn't know what to answer to that.

They both hear a voice,

"So… butting into my life again Piccolo?" said Vegeta

"Vegeta? When did you…?"

Piccolo responds "You know what you're doing is wrong."

"This is different. I'm not using Gohan, I actually have more feelings towards him than my wife." Vegeta blushed a little.

Piccolo responds "If you actually feel that way then end it so Gohan make something better of himself."

"Are you saying I'm not good enough?" Vegeta snaps at him.

"I didn't say that."

Vegeta laughs "You're no one to talk. You should beat it before you make yourself look bad."

"Hmph do whatever you want. Gohan before you go any further with this guy think carefully about what you're doing."

After Piccolo leaves, Gohan asks Vegeta "What was that all about?"

Vegeta explains "That damn namekian, always meddling where he's not needed. He did the same thing after my wedding night."

Gohan asks him "Vegeta..."

"What is it?"

"I feel guilty doing this to Bulma-"

"The green man doesn't see what kind of person Bulma is, don't let him confuse you."

"But Vegeta…"

"You let me worry about the woman, just stay out of her way."

.

.

Gohan's mother was serious about bringing Videl and him together, she's been inviting her non stop ever since the tournament.

"Well darling I hope you and Videl have a great time." Chi Chi smiles.

As Chi Chi leaves them alone Videl asks

"So… what do you want to do now?"

"I… uh… I really don't know. You feel like going out?"

"Sure." Videl blushes.

"Gohan darling can you help mommy please." Chi Chi calls out to her son.

Gohan knew his mother was eavesdropping on the conversation and is probably going to scold him for leaving the house with a girl in hand.

"Oh great... I'll go see what my Mom wants then we can go."

As he turns around the corner his mother pulls him to her bedroom.

"Honey what are you doing?"

"What?"

"You're supposed to keep your dates here in this house. I won't be able to watch the both of you from afar."

"You're not suppose to watch us it's suppose to be only me and Videl, no one else not even you. " he makes it clear.

"But dear…"

"I'll see you later Mom."

Chi Chi stands in front of her door blocking the exit.

"Just wait."

"What?" The half saiyan asks.

"I'll let you leave with her but before you go out…" Chi Chi unravels her waist belt letting half of her yellow outfit fall on the floor. Gohan shouldn't be surprised at this point but it still pisses him off that his mother would still try to break him. Usually he would try to ignore or run away from her moments but now he feels like he's immune to them. The last few weeks with Vegeta must have overpowered his psyche making the half saiyan crave only for the prince. He wonders if it's normal or if it's a saiyan instinct. Chi Chi kicks off her bright blue pants revealing white lace panties. Turning away from her son she pushes her rear towards him and with one swift motion she holds the hem of her yellow top and swoops it over her body and throws it on the floor. She didn't wear her usual white long sleeve today, she was only wearing her underwear. When she turns around she reveals her aroused bosoms to him.

"Mom… What the hell?"

"Just something for you to remember me when you go. I don't want you to fall for that girl you know. And if you're good I can give you more." she winks.

"Bye Mom." Gohan walks past her and out the door.

As Gohan leaves he wonders if he's bold enough to do something like that for Vegeta. He then crosses that thought out. There's no way he can, it's too embarrassing.

.

.

Gohan came over to Vegeta's one afternoon. He came across Bulma who's about to take Trunks out to the mall.

"How's it going guys?" he smiles

Bulma responds "Everything's going great, Trunks and I are heading out."

Trunks asks "You're training with my Dad again?"

"Yeah."

Bulma looked curious "It's strange, you and Vegeta have been training non stop after the tournament."

"Well Dad kind of made it a challenge for all of us to get better for the next tournament." he nervously laughs.

The blue genius sighs "Knowing Goku he would do that. Alright you two be careful, don't kill each other."

Gohan speed walks to the gravity chamber, he knocks on the door which opened revealing Vegeta wearing nothing.

"Woah!" Gohan blushes furiously.

Vegeta grins "What? It's nothing you haven't seen before."

"I know but what if I was Trunks or one of Bulma's parents?"

"I would've known, I sense Ki too you know."

"Oh right." Gohan completely forgot about that. "I wanted to surprise you but I guess you beat me." he laughs.

Vegeta pulls the teen inside the training room.

"Get naked, I can't wait any longer."

"But I just got here." Gohan made no haste, he flips his shirt and vest over his head, throws them on the floor along with his pants, shoes and socks. All that's left is his underwear which Vegeta swiftly pulls them off. The two start to make out.

"I'm glad I'm with you Geta." the half saiyan moans, feeling his lover's teeth nibbling his neck.

The prince asks "Didn't you have a date today?"

"I don't know, I don't care" Gohan says as he caresses the prince's body.

"Now that's not nice." Vegeta chuckles

"You would know."

"Shut up and spread your legs already." Vegeta said as he caresses Gohan's member.

"Fuck Vegeta, that feels good!"

"Wait here." he purrs

The half saiyan did what he was told. He notices the saiyan prince walking towards the controls of the gravity chamber. Suddenly he felt his body get a little heavier. He overheard Vegeta saying "Much better."

"Geta, what are you planning?" Gohan grew curious of the man's actions.

"Be patient, now where were we?"

Vegeta kisses Gohan again, he topples him to the floor. Gohan moans feeling his member being pushed against Vegeta's. The friction between combined with the heavy gravity made them made the half saiyan feel feverish.

"Kiss me." Gohan tells him. He steals Vegeta's lips impatiently for what's to come.

Taking advantage of the gravity Vegeta's grinding gave pleasure to the teen's hard cock, Gohan instinctively intertwines his legs around the man wanting to be more closer. Feeling his grin Gohan already knew that Vegeta was up to something he felt him carry his body turning him to the floor but only raising his legs putting him in a handstand position. With that he felt the man go between his legs preparing his ass.

"Vegeta what the hell?" Gohan asks not knowing what's going on.

"Just relax."

"What are you going to do?"

"Just trust me."

Gohan felt a bit scared but it wasn't the first time the prince has tried something out of the ordinary. He started to feel his fingers going in, moving around. Gohan groans as Vegeta felt around, touching his pleasure spot.

"Hurry Geta. I can't hold my legs that long in with this gravity."

The prince laughs "Don't make me punish you Gohan."

The teen feels one of the man's hands holding his legs apart. He then felt his hard cock going in slowly. With the gravity chamber doing its work Gohan felt his lover's member reaching new depths within his body making him lose a bit of his mind. He wasn't the only one,

"Fuck...Gohan!" Vegeta cries out.

"Geta I…. I want...I want more!" The teen breathed out. With the blood rushing to his head while getting shagged from behind he was starting to go all loopy and ragdoll like. Not knowing what's going on anymore, all he wants is for Vegeta to just fuck his brains out.

"Gee...Geta… oh fuck…!" he moans.

"What is it?"

"Harder! More harder!"

"Beg."

"Wha…?"

"Beg for it."

Gohan felt funny that he was going to beg Vegeta but he needs this rush to last.

"Please… Please fuck me harder."

"How about addressing me as Prince Vegeta."

The half saiyan was glad no one was hearing them.

"Please fuck me Prince Vegeta." he said quietly

Vegeta slowly pulls out, "What was that? I didn't hear you."

Gohan lets out a whimper. Not wanting his prince to leave him hot and bothered he begs louder.

"Please my prince fuck me! Fuck me till I break!"

A big smile spread across Vegeta's face hearing these words from his lover.

"Good boy, here's your reward…"

Vegeta thrusts himself quickly and forcefully making Gohan tense a bit. Feeling his muscles wrapped around his cock made Vegeta even more excited. He pistons himself in and out of the half saiyan's rear forcing him to lose his speech. Nothing but moans, yelps, and screams came out of the teens mouth from being fucked silly by the man. Vegeta knew he's going to cum any moment now, he himself was starting to feel the same way too

"Fuck Gohan I'm gonna cum!"

"Gee...ta...har...ugh…!"

At this moment, Gohan now only relied on his instincts. As the prince came inside him he uses his muscles to milk the man dry.

"Agh! Dammit Gohan!" yelled Vegeta. After he gives his last drop he lays next to the teen to rest. Gohan lays his head on his chest and kisses him on his cheek.

"That… that was pretty fast… and intense..." the teen pants out.

Vegeta grins "Wanted to see if that was possible. If you want we can try that again but slower."

They both hear a knock on the door along with Mrs. Brief's voice.

"Boys, we need to talk. Meet me in the living room after your done."

Gohan wondered what Bulma's mother wanted to talk to them about. Maybe she needs help with chores around the house he thought. All three of them sat down. Mrs. Briefs didn't wear her usual cheery expression. It looked very serious as if she found out a terrible secret. The teen was beginning to have a feeling what the conversation is about.

"I know what's going on between the two of you." she says.

Vegeta responds "What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean Vegeta."

"Does this have something to do with family or training?"

"Vegeta I know about you and Gohan. It didn't take long to figure it out. You've been acting different lately. You haven't picked any arguments with my daughter and you've been spending a lot of time with Trunks. At first I thought you both finally settled down until I noticed Gohan here visiting us almost everyday."

Gohan tries to speak, "I..."

"Don't bring Gohan into this." Vegeta tells her. "Just because he comes here doesn't mean we're-"

"Oh stop Vegeta!" she yells. "I just saw you naked in the gravity chamber before you pulled Gohan in. You boys were having sex in that training room! As for you Gohan, you should feel ashamed."

The teen felt deeply guilty of his actions.

Vegeta tells her "I said don't bring him into this! I forced him to have sex with me! And do you know why?! Because I'm tired of being your daughter's toy! All she does is yell and boss me around, and if I don't do anything she says she threatens me!"

"That doesn't give you a right Vegeta. And since when were you attracted to men?"

Vegeta explains "Since I was a teenager. I'm actually… what do you humans call it? bisexual."

Gohan could feel Mrs. Briefs anger, he felt he should go home and leave them to talk but he was too petrified to move.

"Why did you marry my daughter in the first place?" Mrs. Briefs asked

"Honestly we were both pretty lonely, mostly because I wanted to raise my son."

Mrs. Brief whispers to herself "Oh Bulma…" There was a pause. "Alright Vegeta, I just want to know. Are you going to fix things with my daughter?"

"No."

"Then I want this marriage over. I won't stand having you make my daughter look like a fool in her own home."

"Fine. Can I ask for a request?"

"A request?"

"Actually two. I still want to spend time with my son, and I need about a month to find a new place to live."

"I'll give you one month to find some place to live, as for Trunks you'll see him on the weekends. Furthermore Gohan can't be here anymore."

"Deal."

Mrs. Briefs looks at Gohan. "Oh and Gohan, your mother was just here looking for you. I told her you were already on your way home."

"Oh… um... Thank you." he thanks her nervously. "I'm really sorry for everything Mrs. Briefs."

Bulma's mother just stood there. "I forgive you dear. Please think about this carefully. You're too young to throw your life away for… this man."

.

After Gohan made it home he calls out.

"I'm home!"

Chi Chi runs downstairs "Gohan! Where were you?!"

"I was at Bulma's house."

"I was there earlier and that ageless freak said you were already here!"

Gohan quickly came up with a lie, "Well I would've been here earlier but there was some trouble in town so I took take care of that."

Goten tells him "Gohan, Videl told me to ask you if we could hangout with her this weekend. Can we please go big bro?"

Chi Chi interrupts him "Oh no Goten, only Gohan's going on this date, you're not allowed." Gohan interrupts her "Forget her Goten you can come with us."

Chi Chi yells "No, he's not going! This is your chance to ask her to marry you!"

"It's too early for me to get married Mom." The teen can't keep using Videl to mask his sexuality forever. Maybe he might as well his mother the truth.

"Besides Mom, I don't think I'm into Videl at all I think I'm just going to be her friend."

"You're going to marry her Gohan, I already told you she's a benefit to our... I mean your future." "But Mom I don't like-"

"That's final Gohan!"

Gohan didn't say anything else. He lets it go for now.


	18. Chapter 17

"Grandpa!" Goten calls out. Lately the Ox King has been visiting them on the weekends ever since the tournament. The half saiyan would always look forwards to his visits mostly because his mother would avoid going near him.

"Hey! I'm so glad to see you both doing well." The Ox King smiles.

"Same here Grandpa. Are you going to spend the night here?" The half saiyan hopes that he says yes.

"You know what, that's a good idea Gohan. I haven't slept over in a while."

Gohan was glad knowing his Grandfather is going to stay. To celebrate this small moment he decides to pick out some fresh vegetables from the garden. "Great, I'll be in the back picking out food."

.

Gohan chooses a few things in the garden for dinner until all of a sudden he felt arms wrapping around his waist.

"Hi honey." Chi Chi greets him.

Gohan pulls her arms off "Would you stop it!"

"Don't worry honey It's only us two here. Kind of romantic don't you think." she says while batting her lashes at her son.

Gohan continues grabbing more vegetables. "You know Mom I should tell Grandpa what you've been doing to me."

Chi Chi flashes a grin. "I'm not worried, you haven't told anyone about us yet."

The teen thinks maybe it's time to tell his grandpa what's going on. As he turns he sees his mother pulling her pants off along with her underwear leaning against the wall to position herself as a signal to fuck her. She tells her son in a seductive tone,

"Just admit it honey you like what you see and I know you want to, come one just a quick one. If you're worried about your Grandpa don't be, Goten's distracting him for us."

Gohan yells "You're fucking disgusting!"

The two hear a rustle coming from the side of the house. Chi Chi's Father appears before them, he couldn't believe what he just witnessed "What's going on here?!"

"Dad!"

"Grandpa!" They both panicked.

Chi Chi quickly pulls up her clothes defending herself

"Dad it's not what you think, I can explain!"

The Ox King tells Gohan "Gohan you and your brother, upstairs now."

Gohan drops everything and quickly did what he said.

.

After the boys were separated from their mother the King walks in. He took a deep breathe then asks them,

"Who wants to start, Gohan?"

"Grandpa, it's not what you think… I…" Gohan took a moment. "Mom's been hurting us for a while."

"Hurting? How, tell me?" The large man looked curious.

"After the Cell games, Mom… she raped me… In my sleep."

"Rape? But… It can't be...your mom couldn't… She… How?"

Gohan explains "She drugged me. Took advantage while I was asleep."

"But you didn't look like you were hurt the other times I saw you."

"Well Grandpa, I was hurt. It was so bad that I left the house for three days. I stayed at the lookout."

The Ox King looks at Goten. "Did your Mom touch you too Goten?"

Goten replies "No sir…"

"Then why would she go for you Gohan?"

"Mom's been in love with me since I was a baby."

"A baby? This can't be, how do you know?" Their grandfather looked concerned.

"She told me."

"She did?"

Gohan nods yes.

The man twiddles both his hands together.

"I… have nothing to say right now…" The Ox King hesitates. "Kiddo…why didn't you say anything?"

The half saiyan looks down "I'm sorry Grandpa. I thought you'd be upset or you wouldn't believe me."

"Gohan, you and your brother are both my grandkids, I love you both so much I'd do almost anything for you. Tell me, what happened after all those years?"

Gohan didn't have the heart to remember every moment that happened, "I'll try to sum up my life."

Their grandfather pays close attention.

"When I was born Mom instantly fell in love with me. From that day on she hated Dad. She said it was like I broke a spell or something. She explained how supposedly I made love to her when I was a baby... blegh... When she breast fed me..." Gohan shakes the chills out of his systems. "For the next few years while homeschooling me she was also trying to teach me how to be a husband but for her. She introduced me to sex way too early. That was when she walked around the house in her underwear so she can try and...ugh… seduce me." he cringes saying those words. "During the androids, one night she tried to poison Dad."

"Hold on." his grandfather stops him. "She tried to kill your Dad? How did she do it? Did your dad know about this?"

Gohan continues "She tried to poison his food. He was able to catch the scent before he took a bite. He thought it was an accident, Mom also confessed to me that she did try to kill him. After Cell, Mom spent the first few nights in my bed. About a week later she revealed that she was in love with me. I rejected her and she didn't take it well. I left for about a few hours then came back before dinner. When I finished eating dinner I fell asleep in an instant. When I woke up I found myself naked with her... also naked." Gohan held both his arms together keeping himself composed. The elder man takes off his cap, wiping the sweat off his face and head. The teen continues,

"I yelled, threw up, then she also threw up too. That's when she was pregnant with Goten. I ran away thinking I got her pregnant until Piccolo explained that it was all my Dad. The other guys and I came up with a plan to protect Goten. We thought if she figured out Goten is just my brother she'd get rid of him. Nine months after Goten was born Mom didn't want to look at him. She would either want to abandon, or kill him, she grew to hate him the past seven years because he looks just like Dad. She keeps trying to convince Goten he's my son, she kicked him out the house last month because he told her she's wrong."

The Ox King had no words for what was happening in this house.

"I… I'm really sorry boys. I wish I…" The man took a deep breath, "I wish I could've done something to stop this. I really am sorry Gohan, you didn't deserve this, you either Goten."

Both brothers hugged their grandfather.

Goten assures him "It's okay grandpa it's not your fault."

"Goten's right, I should've told you before any of this happened."

"Oh boys you're making me tear up."

As he wipes away the little trickle of tears he tells them

"Don't worry kids, this ends now. I'll have a serious talk to your mother before things get out of hand. Plus I also don't want your mom to get in between you and Videl's relationship." he tells his oldest grandson.

"Um…"

"What's the matter Gohan?"

"About that Grandpa, there's something you need to know."

"What is it?"

"I...don't like Videl. I mean... I'm not in love with her."

"You're not?"

"The reason why I'm going out with her is because Mom's trying to make me marry her."

"I'm really sorry kiddo. Did you tell Videl yet?"

"No."

"Then tell her. There's no point of staying with someone you don't even acknowledge. I don't want you to do the same thing your mother did with your father."

"I will."

Their grandfather asks jokingly "So is there someone else you like?" he smiles.

"Actually Grandpa there is."

"Oh really?"

"Gohan likes men Grandpa."

Goten tells their grandpa before his older brother had the chance.

"Goten!" Gohan shushes him.

"Men? You're gay?" The King was surprised. "When? I mean… how do you know?" he asks.

"I'm not really sure when… I just happened to fall in love with one though."

"Are you sure you're not attracted to any other nice girls kiddo? I know these days everyone is accepting to any sexuality but I was hoping for great grandkids you know." he chuckles

"I'm sorry Grandpa. We can… maybe we'll adopt someday."

"Hey don't worry about it. I love my grandkids the way they are. So who's the lucky uh… guy?"

"Um…"

"Is it someone I know?"

"Yeah... Grandpa what would you say if it's…"

Goten interrupts "It's Vegeta Grandpa."

"Goten what the hell?!" Gohan was interrupted again.

"You were stalling big brother." whined the younger saiyan.

"Vegeta?" the man looked surprised.

Gohan replies "Yeah..."

"No offense but why him?"

"I don't know Grandpa, I can't explain love you know."

"Guess you have a point there, but wouldn't you rather want someone more… tame. He is taken after all, if you want I can find someone much better for you back home."

"I'm fine Grandpa."

"Are you sure? He's pretty fit and I heard he owns a lot of land."

"Grandpa…"

"It's just that I don't really trust him Gohan, he almost destroyed the world and he beat you up when you were a kid."

"The past is the past, plus he did kinda helped us on namek and saved me from Cell." Gohan tells him.

Goten explains "Don't worry Grandpa Vegeta's been taking good care of him. Gohan told me last week that he's planning to leave Bulma so he could be with him."

"Is that true Gohan?"

"Yeah."

"I can imagine how Bulma's going to react after he tells her." the Ox King grew a little worried. "Are you sure about this guy? Do you think he's willing to go through with it?"

Gohan smiles. "Yeah, I'm sure."

"Then I support you. I'll talk to your mother about it too."

"Actually Grandpa, Mom doesn't know yet. She doesn't know I'm into men or that I'm in love with Vegeta."

"Do you want me to tell her-"

"No. I want to tell her."

"As you wish." Their grandfather nods. "Alright, I think we got through everything, now I'll just have to talk to your mother." The Ox King takes out some dollar bills and gave it to the boys. He opens the door, "You boys go out for a little while I talk to your mom."

Gohan takes the money. "Thanks Grandpa."

After they both gave their final hug to their grandfather he and Goten head out. Chi Chi grabs hold of her oldest son's arm.

"It's okay honey, he'll never separate us." she whispers to him.

The teen pushes her then leaves.

.

Later… The boys came back from the movies. Goten asks his brother,

"Hey Gohan."

"What is it?"

"What if Mom isn't okay with you being with Vegeta?"

"If that happens then we'll leave, I can't stand being with her anymore Goten. Seventeen years has been a mind numbing experience."

"You can go if want Gohan, but I still think there could be some hope."

"Goten, when are you going to realize how much of a horrible person she is?"

"Well, she hasn't tried to violate you as much as before. That's probably a good sign."

"Thanks to Videl and Grandpa being with us most of those times. If they weren't here she'd be all over me right now."

"Grandpa says he's going to talk to her, and maybe she'll think back and see that it was all a mistake."

"I hope you're right."

As the boys got home they only see their mother who was in the kitchen sipping tea. Wondering where their grandfather is Gohan asks her,

"Mom, where'd Grandpa go?"

"He left." Chi Chi nonchalantly tells them.

"He left, why?" he panicked a little.

"Because he couldn't accept our love. I told him if he didn't want us to be together then he should leave."

"You kicked him out of our house?! How could you do that?!"

"He tried to get in between us Gohan!"

Gohan thought it was pretty strange that his grandfather would leave in the middle of a situation like this. He felt he should go after him but it was already getting late and he had to finish some assignments for school. Then he didn't worry as much. Their grandfather will just come back next week. If he does choose to return Gohan will be ready keep his mother away from him.


	19. Chapter 18

It's been weeks since their Grandfather visited. The teen was starting to worry and wondered if he should go find him. He then remembered how his grandfather usually goes on long journeys sometimes so the half saiyan didn't worry much about it. Today he visits Vegeta's new apartment. The great thing about the area is that it's near Gohan's school. Now the half saiyan can visit Vegeta whenever he wants without worrying about his mother or Bulma's family.

"It looks great Geta." Gohan couldn't contain his excitement.

"Now all I need to do is just break the news to Bulma."

"How are you going to tell her?"

"I don't know. I'll figure it out."

"You're not having second thoughts are you?" Gohan teases him

"Hmph, yeah right." Vegeta grins. "It's either dealing with a controlling bitch for the rest of my life or actually be happy. We saiyans may have a long life span but I'll be sure as hell I'll waste the best years of my life next to that loud mouth."

"It couldn't have been that bad, without Bulma you wouldn't have Trunks right now."

"True. If I'd known it would've turned out this way I shouldn't have married her. What about you? You're not going to marry that girl and keep me on the sidelines are you?"

"No. I'll break up with her later."

"Good, that girl's been pissing me off for a while. Now then…" Vegeta wraps his arm around Gohan's waist. "Why don't we check the bedroom."

"Now Geta?"

"This place is already mine so let's go."

"Are you sure we're not going to disturb the neighbors?"

The prince easily carries Gohan over his shoulder."

"Geta!" he squeals

"Quit worrying and come on."

.

A few days have passed Gohan was still trying to convince Goten to move out with him.

"Come on Goten."

"I already told you no Gohan."

"Please, I don't want to feel guilty leaving you in the hands of Mom."

"But Gohan I feel I'm getting somewhere with Mom's recovery."

"Oh yeah? What have you done so far?"

A few weeks ago Goten was able to collect a lot of pictures of Goku from childhood to now. He thought of putting it all into one album and showing it to his mother as a chance for her to react to the photos.

"Here Mom."

"What's this Goten?"

"It's an album I've been working on with our friends. They gave me all the photos they took over the years with Dad. Do you want to see it?"

"Not now Goten, I have to go buy some gifts for Gohan."

"Please Mom real quick."

"Ugh, fine."

They both sit down and opened the cover. The first few photos were from when Chi Chi and Goku first met. Chi Chi couldn't help but be disgusted at the sight of those photos.

"I swear I don't know why your grandpa took those pictures in the first place. He was selling me, my body to the most repulsive man in the world."

"Really? But on your wedding photos." Gohan flips through the pages. "You looked really happy when you married Dad."

Chi Chi snatches the album away from him.

"Where did you get those!?" she asks

"Grandpa gave me some copies to keep." he smiles

"That's not me!" Chi Chi defends herself

"What?"

"That witch! The one that's next to us in the photo, she was the one who put me under that spell! She took away my free will, making me love Goku! If it wasn't for Gohan I'd still be Goku's slave!"

"But Uranai wouldn't do anything like that and Grandpa always told us you couldn't wait to marry Dad-"

"What part of he sold me to a monster don't you understand?! Get rid of those pictures right now!"

Another method the younger saiyan tries is writing. Goten hands her a pen and paper

"What's this?" she asks.

"I've heard this method cures your anger and makes your feelings….feel better."

"Really?" scoffed Chi Chi.

"All you have to do is write anything that made you feel sad or angry, then you put it in an envelope and burn it."

"How does that help?" Chi Chi scowls at him."The only thing this does is make you regret everything you've ever done!" The woman takes the blank sheet and balls it up. "You are lucky Gohan's here because if he wasn't I'd beat you in an instant!" she throws the ball of paper away.

Gohan sighs "Really Goten come on."

"I need more time Gohan."

"Goten do you really want to waste the rest of your life trying to cure a woman who knows what she's doing is wrong?!"

"I… I don't know."

Gohan assures him. "Look I appreciate what you're trying to do, but you have to understand that Mom will never change."

"But you said Vegeta used to be evil, now he's on our side" the younger saiyan points out.

"Well… that's true."

"If it's possible with him then the same thing can happen to Mom."

The phone rings interrupting the conversation. The boys then hear their mother's voice,

"Hello…? Oh Bulma what a surprise… What…? You've got to be kidding… But why…?"

Both saiyans try to pick up the conversation. Gohan can already guess what's happening "Looks like Geta already told her." he says to himself.

"Why that little…don't you listen to him!" Chi Chi tries to calm her down. "He's the one who caused all the trouble… you shouldn't have married that man in the first place...! I… I know you only did it for Trunk's sake but the man is an animal Bulma. Do you actually think that scumbag could ever love someone, he doesn't even pay attention to his son."

The teen was a little pissed hearing how his mother says that Vegeta doesn't care when in fact she couldn't be further from the truth.

"We'll talk more about this later, right now….I have to take care of a few things…" She snickers a bit. After she hangs up she gave out a quiet laugh which gradually evolved into a loud cackle frightening both brothers.

Goten nervously ask her "Mu...Mom? Are you...okay?"

Chi Chi looks at her boys with a wicked smile "Oh yes Goten. This just turned into the best day ever. Bulma just told me that Vegeta wants a divorce."

Gohan was weirded out how his mother put it. "Well that's too bad."

"I say she deserved it."

"You don't mean that do you?" Goten asks

"Of course Goten! That skank was probably sleeping around. I bet she slept with someone and that mongrel probably caught them in the act."

Gohan found it a little funny. He can imagine how his other's reaction will look like if he tells her that it was actually him who caused the divorce. Chi Chi holds her son in her arms,

"Oh honey that means you never slept with Bulma all along, I'm so proud of you."

"Proud?"

"Yes darling, you overcame temptation and kept your distance away from that dirty whore."

The teens pushes her off "How do you know I didn't sleep with her?"

"Oh honey, because if you did that lazy bum would've flown here and tried to kill you."

Gohan didn't want her to have the last word. He grins thinking what he's going to say to her.

"Well… since Bulma's single now, maybe I can drop by and see if she needs my company."

Chi Chi giggles, "Oh you don't mean that darling, we all know you prefer me over her."

"Yeah right, with someone stunning and smart like her who wouldn't wanna go out with her? And…" Gohan pretends to ponder. "She does have money, which could be also part of my benefit, that's kind of a win."

Gohan grabs him by the collar. "Don't you dare see her!" she yells. "You know damn well you're going to marry Videl!" She shakes him "And what do you mean stunning, am I not good enough for you?!"

"You're my mom dammit!" Gohan pulls his collar from her. "We can never be together!"

"Don't dare say that in front of our son!'

"Goten's my little brother, we gave you the tests!"

"Those tests are made up!"

"You're just jealous Bulma's sexy!" Gohan mocks

"AAAAGH! You just turned this into the worst moment ever!"

"Good!" Gohan leaves.

Goten follows him to his room.

"Gohan what are you doing making Mom more angry?"

"Goten how can you stand there and listen to this?"

"I don't like Mom saying things like that either but you shouldn't have made her angrier."

"I'm sorry. I'm just getting sick and tired of her sneering at everybody who she thinks is lower than her. I mean she kicked Grandpa out of our house last month and now we haven't see him in weeks. She probably said something to offend him. And how could she say that to Bulma after everything she's done for her, then again I shouldn't be talking either. But what gets me more mad is when she belittles Vegeta."

"What's belittle?" Goten asks

"It means making someone feel less than a being or not important I guess."

Goten leans against his brother. "Don't worry brother everything's going to work out."

"How could you be so sure?"

"Because we were able to get this far without getting hurt so I guess we can do anything."

Gohan sighs "You're a great little brother Goten. Whoever marries you will be the most luckiest person in the world."

"Can I ask you something Gohan?"

"Sure."

"Since you're gay does that mean I'm gay?"

"It doesn't work like that Goten, it depends how you feel towards someone."

"Well how can I tell what gender I like?"

"Well between a man or a woman, which ones more attractive?"

"Huh?"

"Which one's sexy to you?"

"Oh, women."

"That's your answer."

"So I'm normal?"

"Heterosexual meaning you're straight so...yeah."

.

That night Gohan had a very strange dream. He woke up in the middle of a crowded area. Some stopped to look at him then walk away. Another did the same thing but this one pointed down at Gohan showing he's completely nude. His instincts tells him to cover himself but all those people didn't seem to mind him bare, they were walking and talking as normal. The teen then wakes up and felt as if something heavy was on top of him, his lower body. He felt hands going around his pelvic area. Realizing that their hands are going into his underwear he turns on the lights in a flash. There he panics to see his mother staring at him like a deer in the headlights. His mother looked like she was preparing to give him oral.

"What the hell?!" he screams throwing her off of him. Chi Chi falls to her side before she gets back up. She tried to sneak into his room again wearing a sheer pink babydoll. Gohan can see her tits right through the thin fabric.

"Do you like it darling? I bought it just for you." she poses, showing off her assets.

Gohan couldn't help but feel disgusted how low this has gotten.

"Stop it Mom I've had enough, I don't want to do this anymore!" He gets dressed then leaves his room. His mother follows him.

"Gohan honey what's wrong?"

"You know what's wrong here!"

"I'm just being a normal wife wanting to sleep with her husband." said Chi Chi being coy.

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm not your husband, I'm your son!"

"Why are you leaving?"

"Because I can't even sleep in my own house anymore without you trying to have sex with me!" "I'm your love Gohan, you're suppose to keep me happy."

"My Dad loved you, how could you do this to him, his son!?"

Chi Chi gets in the way putting her fingers on Gohan's lips "Shhh...keep your voice down honey, you're going to wake up our child."

Gohan swats his mother's hand away from him

"What child? We don't have a child. The only kid in this house is my little brother."

"He's not your brother he's your son. We made him the night we were finally free from Goku."

"We took about three DNA tests, and they all say he's my brother; I'm probably going to take another one tomorrow because you still don't believe it! You slept with my Dad before Cell!"

Everything went quiet then Chi Chi flashes a grin. "Were you jealous?"

"Excuse me?"

"Is that why you're angry with me? Were you jealous that I spent that night with Goku instead of you?

"Everything went quiet again "Are you kidding me right now?"

"Chi Chi caresses her son's face "I'm sorry I didn't sleep with you that night, if I did Goku would've found out about us and hurt you. But that's over now, we can finally be together, and no one can stand in our way."

Gohan couldn't believe what he's hearing. How could his own mother have no remorse?

"Mom I never loved you. You took advantage of me, you took my childhood including my innocence. I wish I would've told Dad all those times what you did to me while he wasn't around."

"But you didn't because deep down in your heart you love me-"

"No! I was scared of you!" Gohan shuts her up.

Chi Chi took hold of his arm "Let's go back to bed honey."

Gohan pulled himself away "I want to leave!"

Chi Chi stood her ground in front of the door "Not until you have sex with me."

Gohan's had enough, this was the final straw. Without thinking he raises his hand facing it against the wall.

"I'll blow this side of the house if you don't let me leave!"

"Gohan!?" Chi Chi gasps "Don't be reckless honey, you sound just like that other monster Vegeta!"

Gohan smiled a bit "Good." Gohan powered up his Ki, Chi Chi panics moving away from the door.

"Wait honey, I'll let you go, please don't destroy the house!"

Gohan powers down.

Chi Chi snuggled herself into her son's chest "Just promise me you'll come back."

Gohan pushes her away and opens the door "I'll think about it."

.

The teen spent the night at Vegeta's place. As much as it pains him he has to come back to pick up Goten. They planned to go meet up with Trunks today. As they were about to head out Chi Chi stops them.

"Hold on Gohan! Goten Isn't going anywhere!"

Gohan groans at yet another complaint from his whining mother.

Gohan asks "Why not?"

"Your little brother's grounded!"

"Grounded?" Gohan questions her "What did he do?"

Gohan noticed her giving dirty looks to his little brother "He was being a little whore yesterday!"

Gohan quickly shuts his brother's ears "Mom, what the hell's your problem?! How could you say that, he's a kid!"

Chi Chi tells him "Oh yeah, ask him what happened yesterday!"

Gohan asks his little brother "What happened yesterday Goten?"

Goten looks at his Mother, Gohan tells him

"Don't look at her, just focus on me."

"Well… I kissed Videl." he whispers

"What?"

"I kissed Videl while you were in the kitchen."

Gohan recalls Videl visiting them after that phone call from Bulma. He remembers going into the kitchen to make snacks while those two were deciding on a movie. The teen was relieved, glad that it wasn't something serious. He was actually happy that his little brother took an interest in Videl. Maybe when he ends the relationship they'll go out sometime, when he's older of course. He faces his mother

"So he just kissed Videl, so what?"

Chi Chi explains, "Gohan, he tried to steal your girlfriend aren't you going to kill him for that?"

"I don't care Mom, and what's with you making me try to kill him?" Lately his mother has been trying to set up Goten, making him do things that are suppose to make him angry. He wasn't surprised when he figure out his mother was trying to rid him by pinning them against each other.

Chi Chi explains "You're suppose to care for your girlfriend, what are you going to do if she leaves you?!"

Gohan replies "That's her choice Mom. We have to go or we're going to be late meeting up with Vegeta and Trunks."

The half saiyan's mother then asks him "I've been meaning to ask you Gohan, why have you been hanging out with that delinquent lately?!"

"He's not a delinquent Mom, he saved me from Cell remember? If it weren't for him I wouldn't be here right now." Gohan replied.

Chi Chi asks him again "That thing tried to kill you twice Gohan. Were you not listening when I said he asked Bulma for a divorce? How could you be friends with that pile of nothing?!"

"Shut up Mom! Leave him out of this!" Gohan yells at her.

"Oh, so you rather defend your friends than defend your girlfriend!"

The teen couldn't handle her idiocy at this point. "Goodbye Mom!" Gohan shuts the door behind him.

"Oh I just can't wait to move out!" he tells Goten.

"Gohan about Videl, are you mad at me?"

"No… You already know about me and Vegeta."

"I know but Videl told me it would make you mad."

"That's because she doesn't know I'm gay. I think you guys would make a great couple if you two were to go out."

"Really?"

"Yeah really. Anyway by the time I break up with her she's all yours."

'Cool, I mean… that's too bad… I mean…"

They both laugh.

.

The teen is about to keep his promise. The next day he walks with Videl in a secluded area near his home. Videl suddenly grins

"You know…"

"What is it?" Gohan asks

"We're all alone…"

"Yeah."

"This looks like a good place to fool around."

"What do you mean?"

Videl laughs "You know what I mean."

The teen can only guess she wants to have sex. Videl flashes her bra at the half saiyan. It was a black lace type bra. Gohan admits she does look good in lace. He was glad that his mother isn't around right now if she were she'd kill him or Videl.

"What are you doing?" Gohan smiles.

The girl takes off her shirt and throws it on the ground then aims to unhook her bra. Gohan quickly stops her before she does something she would regret.

"Videl hold on."

"Why not? You wanna see my underwear too?"

"Just wait."

"I bet you're going to like them better, they're pretty sheer."

"Videl please stop." Gohan tells her.

"Are you serious Gohan?" she whines

The teen hands her back her shirt. After putting her shirt back on she asks.

"Seeing someone else?"

"What?"

"Are you cheating on me?"

"That's not it."

"Then what?"

"I can't let you do this, not with someone like me. I should've said this earlier but the reason why I went out with you was because my mom told me to. I thought I'd give it a shot to see if we're perfect for each other but it turns out I don't think we're compatible at all. What I'm trying to say is that I want to breakup."

Videl frowns

"I'm sorry Videl."

"What did I do wrong Gohan!? Is it because of my Dad? I thought we talked about this."

"That's not it."

"Then what's the problem!?"

"I feel as if I'm living a lie. I never made my own choices. I want to start over, and live my life the way I want."

Videl scowls at him "By that do you mean sleeping with Vegeta."

Gohan looked surprised that Videl mentioned his lover.

"That's right, I know about it. You didn't think I'd find out you've been sleeping with a man?"

"But how did you know?" Gohan was curious.

"We've been going out for months you never made a move on me. I've been stalking you for the last few weeks to see what you've been up to. I saw you and Vegeta together, that asshole's been mocking me, tormenting me ever since the tournament! Telling me how I'm not good enough for you and that he had you first. Saying how I'm such a liar!" she tears up.

"Geta did that?"

"You even have a nickname for him!" she sobs.

"Sorry…" The half saiyan quietly apologizes.

"Gohan you're stealing somebody's husband, plus that guy is old enough to be your Dad, that's sick!" she wipes a few tears from her face.

"Age doesn't matter, but that's not the point. My Mom just forced me to go out with you."

"I wouldn't blame her."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"That guy is nothing but trouble and here you are wanting to be with him instead of a normal person like me!"

There was a pause then she asks, "Just answer me this."

Gohan pays attention.

"How long did you have a crush on him?"

"Videl, I-"

"Just answer me Gohan! How long!?"

Gohan sighs as he answers "Since I was a kid."

Videl's eyes widened she raises her hand 'Crack!' striking Gohan's face "You sick fuck!"

Gohan holds his face. "I'm sorry."

"Don't ever talk to me again!"

"Videl please understand!"

"Drop dead!"

.

Having Videl tell him off hurts more than the slap she gave him. If Gohan knew how much this would hurt Videl he shouldn't have used her at all. Maybe it's just his hindsight telling him this. It doesn't matter now, what's done is done. Now all he has to do is figure out a way to tell his mother.

"So she hit you?" Goten asks.

"Yeah, but I deserved it. Goten promise me…"

"What is it?" Goten pays attention.

"Don't ever hurt girls or anyone else how I just did to Videl. It just makes you less of a man."

"I won't."

Gohan heard a slam at his front door "Gohan! Gohan get your butt over here!" his mother screams.

The half saiyan didn't know why something tells him his mother just found out about the breakup. "Stay here." he tells his little brother before he heads towards the kitchen and see what his mother wants.

"Gohan, why did you break up with Videl!?" Chi Chi asks

Gohan replied "I didn't love her."

Chi Chi explains "You didn't have to love her son, we only need her money."

Gohan had a clue that was one the reasons why his mother paired them in the first place but using her for her own gain was just wrong. "That's why you wanted me to marry Videl, for her money?! Mom that's wrong!"

Chi Chi counters his argument "You know what else was wrong?! Living with your monster of a father! Call her back Gohan!"

"I'm not calling her back!" he yells.

Chi Chi holds the sides of his face. "Honey, please listen to me. You don't have to love her. We only need her money that's all. You'll marry Videl, live with her for about two or three years so no one can think it's suspicious."

Gohan made a face of confusion "Why not suspicious?!"

Chi Chi continues "For when the time comes to kill her and steal all the Satan's money"

Gohan's eyes widened "You want me to kill an innocent person?!" he gasps.

"Oh come on Gohan!" she whines. "That little brat's father took all the fame and glory that should've been yours in the first place! They deserve it!"

Gohan scowls "Dad always told me to let life handle those kinds of people."

Chi Chi mocks that statement. "You're right Gohan, that's why your father's dead. He was a monster that never cared about us. Thank Dende he's dead!"

Gohan was sick of her looking down at people. He screams "How could you say that?!

"You're father was nothing but a crude beast! Forget about him, he doesn't matter to us anymore. That chapter of our life is over." Chi Chi snuggles into her son's chest making him really uncomfortable. "We can finally be together honey. Start a new life, get married and have lots of children."

Gohan pulls his mother away from him. "Mom I've told you millions of times I don't love you! Stop trying to make me your husband, what don't you understand?!"

"You're meant to be with me Gohan. Life brought us together for a reason!"

"Yeah because I'm your son, not a stranger! We have the same blood!"

"Gohan, millions of years ago the world was populated with only a few humans."

Gohan sighs "That was millions of years ago. This isn't the beginning of the world, this is the future. What would Goten think if he saw you acting that way towards me?! Do you want him to take your example?!"

Chi Chi answers him "It's normal Gohan, he's our son remember."

"No he's not!"

"He is, he's our little boy."

"He's the exact replica of my Dad-"

"Don't you dare say that! There's no way I would ever get pregnant with that monster! I only fucked him for 5 minutes, and I didn't even let him cum inside me!" she bangs on the table scaring the teen.

"It doesn't matter now Mom, he's here! I'm just glad he met Dad at the tournament so he knows."

Chi Chi broke down and cried "I wish I would've gotten a miscarriage while I was pregnant! He's just like Goku!"

Gohan had enough. Seventeen years with this shit... no more. "I can't believe you would say that. I'm done." he says quietly.

Chi Chi looks at him "What?"

Gohan continues "I'm done Mom. I can't live this way anymore, I'm moving out." Gohan walks away from her.

Chi Chi begs him "Gohan you can't leave me with this little monster, take me with you!" she begs.

Gohan frowns, "You're right. I can't leave you alone with him. I'm taking Goten with me."

"No! I won't let you! If you're not taking me, you won't take that little freak with you either!"

Gohan threatens her "I'll try and take him from you legally!"

She laughs "Good luck with that! You have no proof I'm an unfit mother!"

Gohan thought about it. She had an actual point. There's no current proof of abuse and knowing Goten he won't say anything with the hopes of trying to cure her.

All of sudden he hears him

"Gohan..."

They both turned to see Goten.

"Goten, how many fucking times do I have to tell you to call Gohan Dad!" Chi Chi scolds him.

"He's my big brother, I met my Dad at the tournament."

Chi Chi lifts her hand at Goten trying to strike him. "Goku's not your Dad!"

Gohan snatches her hand before she could touch the air around his little brother "Don't you dare!" he growls.

Goten ran to his older brother "Gohan just go, I'll be okay."

The half saiyan still couldn't believe Goten would still want to stay with this woman. "Goten are you crazy? I'm not leaving you here with her, she's nuts!"

"I can handle it big bro. Remember what we talked about?"

"Goten this situation's getting out of hand, there's nothing you can do for her now! Please…!"

"I don't want you to suffer anymore, it makes me sad seeing you this way."

"Please don't make me leave you."

"Gohan…trust me, I am Son Goku's kid right? "

"Think about the risk you're putting yourself into."

Goten hugs Gohan "I'll be strong for the both of us."

Gohan sets Goten down "I'll try to visit you okay. Promise me that if it gets out of control you'll find me, okay?" Gohan felt as if he was a caged animal who was just freed before getting put down. He didn't want to leave his little brother behind but the look that he gave him reminded him a lot of his father, so brave yet crazy.

Chi Chi snarls "Gohan don't leave me with this thing from hell! We were meant to be together!"

The teen starts walking towards the door.

"Gohan!" Chi Chi grabs hold of his black vest pulling him away from the direction of the door. "Please baby, I'll let you choose another rich girl next time."

Gohan pulls his vest away from her "Mom stop it! Your plans with me are over."

Chi Chi desperately tells him. "Fate brought us to be together Gohan. You can't change that."

When she mentioned fate the first thought was Vegeta. Gohan knew this was the moment he's going to confess. "Well now fate has someone else for me."

Chi Chi asks "Who is it?! Who's that skank?! I bet it's Bulma! She always had her eyes on you since you were a baby! Tell me so I can rip her throat out!" she demands.

"I'm in love with Geta." Gohan finally confessed.

His mother wore a face of confusion "Who the hell is Geta?!"

"I mean Vegeta."

There was a pause

"V..V..Vegeta?!" Chi Chi stutters. "Y...you're lying! He's a man!"

Gohan explains "I was going to tell you, but I was afraid. We were lovers for a while, that's why he asked Bulma for a divorce."

Chi Chi is still stunned. "I...It has to be a joke. You can't be attracted to a man. I was with you your whole life. I...I bet it was Goku! He probably molested you while you both were in that stupid chamber!" Chi Chi buries her face into Gohan's chest again. "Don't worry Baby we'll find some help to cure this sickness together."

Gohan pushes her away again. "Would you fucking stop already! Dad didn't do anything to me Mom. My heart chose Geta and only him!"

"Gohan you're obviously coming down with something. Vegeta was the one who beat you senseless remember?!"

Gohan reminds her "Because he didn't know me."

"What makes him better than me Gohan?" she whimpers.

"First of all, he's not related to me at all, which means I can sleep with him all I want. Second..." Gohan pause for a moment "He has a dick!" he yells awkwardly. The teen didn't know why he said that, it just came in mind.

"You two slept together?!" She gasps

Gohan nods "Yeah."

Chi Chi fell to her knees while sobbing out loud.

"M-m-m-m-m-m-m-my poor baby's been raped just like his poor mother! Waaaaaaaaahaaahaaaaaaaaaa!"

"I've had enough of this, I'm leaving." Gohan finally says before finally leaving his weeping mother on the floor.


	20. Chapter 19

Both the prince and half saiyan laid in each other's arms after that night. Gohan woke up with Vegeta looking at him.

"Morning."

The half saiyan smiles "Good morning to you too."

"Must have been a crazy night for you huh?"

"Yeah."

"Looks like our new life begins."

"Not yet. I have to pick up some stuff from my room. I would've gotten them yesterday but my mom's screaming drove me away before I thought about it."

"Either way you still have to face her. Do you really need them? You can just buy, replace some things right?"

"Do you really want to go clothes shopping right now?" he grins

"Good point. Do that later, let's just relax right now."

.

The couple spent the whole morning in their bed. The half saiyan returns to his former home to get some of his clothes and other things he needs. He felt really nervous seeing his mother again, frightened that she'll do something to him similar as his rape. He then sees Goten hanging outside by himself.

"Goten."

"Gohan, you already came back?"

"No, I just need to pick up some things. How's Mom? Is she treating you well?"

"Well, I made her food, but she didn't want to eat. She's been ignoring me so far as if I don't exist."

"Oh, well… that's good I guess. Well I hope you're okay and remember if anything goes wrong fly to our place."

"I will, could you stop worrying."

The older brother ruffles his hair "I'm gonna go get my stuff okay."

As Gohan enters his mother's house he was instantly greeted

"Gohan!" Chi Chi happily leaps towards him, giving him a strong hug as if she hadn't seen him in ages. "Did you get back together with Videl honey. We need the money so we can have a rich life you know."

Gohan couldn't believe she was this delusional pretending not to remember what happened last night. "No Mom, I didn't."

Chi Chi smiles "Don't worry, I'll just go visit and tell her that it was all just a big misunderstanding and then we can get right back on track."

"I'm not going back with her Mom." Gohan sternly tells her. He notice his mother trying to keep a still smile but her facial muscles were clearly trembling, struggling to keep it together.

"Oh, it's alright honey, I never liked her anyway. She was so greedy and too manly for you, and knowing you you'd probably miss my feminine figure, so who needs her? Me and you can just get married right away and start a family together. We can go make reservations, look at some wedding gowns and suits today at the mall. What do you say honey?"

Gohan didn't want to start another argument again. "I'm not coming back to live here Mom, I'm just here to pick up some stuff."

Chi Chi's smile completely disappeared "This joke's gone far enough Gohan. It's not funny anymore. Drop the stupid prank and let's go plan our wedding!"

Gohan really didn't want to start again but his mother's not making this easy for him. "I already told you I'm in love with Vegeta! And even if I'm not, there's no way I'm interested in women like you, do you get it?!"

Chi Chi growls "You're just saying that so you can get away from me! I know you're not gay Gohan! You've seen me naked, we slept together for eight years and all of a sudden you just woke up thinking you want to sleep with a man?!"

"I never wanted to sleep with you! And I was always interested in men! I just didn't know until about a year ago, actually for a long time now."

Seeing her just stand there, Gohan goes to his room to pick up his things. He picks up anything of value and tosses it into a gym bag. His mother came after trying to stop him. "You're not leaving me Gohan, I won't let you!"

"I like to see you try."

Chi Chi locks the door.

"What are you doing Mom?"

In a quickness his mother takes off her clothing.

"Really?" he thought

While peeling her outer attire off she states "Proving that you do love women. If you won't let me cure you, I'll just have to force it on you."

Gohan sighs, he heads towards his window, opens it and flies off before his Mother finishes taking off her underwear. In a distance he hears his mother's voice screaming at him

"Gohan!"

After flying for about an hour, Gohan reaches Orange Star Apartments, he runs up the stairs to Vegeta's room where he quickly opens the door and flops himself onto the couch. The prince notices the scene

"What the hell happened?"

The half saiyan sighs "Mom…"

"Of course. I swear Gohan I should teach that bitch a lesson." he says cracking his fists.

"No... I appreciate what you're doing for me Geta but I don't want you to get in trouble."

"Why would I get in trouble?"

"Because you can't hit a woman."

"She hurt you, abused you! How can I just sit here and not do anything about it?!"

"I'm fine really. You being with me gives me all the happiness in the world."

"That must have been the most girliest thing I've ever heard. Whatever you say." Vegeta gives him a kiss on his lips.

"But if that woman ever comes to my house I mean...apartment, I promise you I will not show her mercy."

"Geta…"

"-By showing her the front door."

"Thank you" Gohan gives him another kiss.

"-Or the balcony edge." Vegeta adds.

"Geta, come on."

"I know, I know." Vegeta sits with him on the couch, The half saiyan crawls right next to him.

"As much as I want payback, if anything happens to her I won't hear the end of it from Goten."

"I swear, I wouldn't be surprised if Goten's in love with her." spoke Vegeta

"Don't even kid about that." Gohan sounded defensive.

"Remember about the incest on planet vegeta? He is half saiyan I wouldn't be surprised if he decides to claim her."

"Would you stop."

"Think about it. He doesn't want you to hurt or provoke her. He doesn't want to leave her side no matter how abusive she is."

"That doesn't prove anything Vegeta. He told me himself that he's in love with Videl. Don't tell anyone by the way."

"Fine."

The half saiyan thought about what his boyfriend said. He always thought it was strange how he would always try and be kind to her. Most kids would reject an abusive parent like her. He really hopes Goten stays out of the saiyan heritage. A series of stomping interrupts Gohan's thoughts. The couple hear them heading to their direction.

"What the…?" Vegeta questions, "Who the hell is-"

A kick bashes the door open, "Gohan!" Chi Chi calls out.

"Mom, what are you doing here?!" screamed Gohan.

"I'm here to save you honey!" Gohan noticed his mother glaring straight towards Vegeta.

"Get your fucking hands off my Gohan you stinking animal!"

The teen could feel the sanctity crack in Vegeta's mind. The prince yells at her

"What the hell did you say to me?!" Gohan knew how this would end if he doesn't stop this quarrel. He calms his boyfriend down.

"Hold on Geta, Mom how the hell did you even find me?!"

"I told her." Bulma steps inside now seeing the two of them together. All Gohan thought was

"Fuck…"

BUlma continues, "She told me that Vegeta was going to rape you... What the hell's going on here?!" Chi Chi just stood behind her with arms crossed, wearing a sly grin across her face.

"Vegeta what the fuck is this?!" Bulma looked distraught.

Vegeta took a long pause until he answers "It's obvious isn't it?"

Bulma charges in front of them.

"AAAGH!"

"Whoa!" Vegeta stops her.

.

All four of them returned to Capsule corp to explain everything.

"So you've been cheating on me with Gohan for the last few months?!"

"I already told you yes!"

Bulma looks at the teen.

"Gohan what the hell?! I help you and this is the thanks I get?!"

"I'm really sorry Bulma I really am."

"Gohan had nothing to do with this!" Vegeta interrupts. "I flirted with him, he didn't want to at first but I forced him!"

"Don't take the blame Vegeta, you're already enough of a scumbag as you are!"

"See?! This! This is the kind of shit that made me stop- not love but not wanting to be near you."

"What did you expect when you married a strong woman Vegeta?!"

"Not to mention pathetic and lonely."

"Why you little…!" she growls

Chi Chi quickly stops her.

"Now Bulma, there's no need to stoop to his level, just have him taken away so he can leave my baby alone."

Gohan argues back.

"This was your fault Mom! If you had never told Bulma to treat Vegeta like a child in the first place none of this would've happened!"

Bulma asks Vegeta "That's why you cheated on me?"

Vegeta replies " Are you so into yourself that you thought I slept with Gohan for fun?!"

"Vegeta…"

"You always insulted me, especially in front of this bitch… just because you think it's funny!" Vegeta looks at Gohan "This one here treated me with respect, always takes his time to teach me things while you just sit around in your lab not giving a damn about us. You don't even spend that much time with our son anymore."

"You're one to talk! I work Vegeta! I gave everything to you! If you want to fuck some teenage ass then you can leave! I bet you can't live without my money or my inventions!"

"Newsflash you idiot I already have!"

"FIne go! I'm just letting you leave is because I know you can't live without me! You'll come crawling back to me no matter what, just you wait!"

Chi Chi grabs her son's sleeves,

"Now that this is all over, let's go home."

Gohan snatches his arm away from her "You think ruining Bulma's life was going to separate me and Vegeta?!"

"Did it work?"

Gohan couldn't believe she had the gall to ask. "I'm in love with him Mom and there's nothing you can do to separate us!"

.

It's been a few days since Gohan had seen his mother or Bulma. After explaining the whole situation to her Gohan couldn't help but feel this isn't over. Gohan was satisfying Vegeta in bed right now while talking about the situation.

"Ah- I'm serious Geta, I can't shake this feeling."

Fuck- Well I am balls deep in you right now." the prince groans

"No I mean with Bulma and my mom."

"Dammit, forget about them. This situation is over… Go faster!" he thrusts deeply into his mate.

"That's it Geta, harder!" Gohan pants.

Vegeta pounces harder spurting his seed into Gohan. After they collapsed in each other's arms the prince tells him.

"The only thing you have to worry is trying to find a way to get Goten out of that house."

"How am I going to do that? I've tried to convince him but I think he's even more stubborn than my dad."

"Be lucky he's saiyan, if he weren't he should've been dead by now."

.

The next morning Gohan woke up to find his boyfriend wasn't next to him.

"Geta..." he calls out as he yawns. He looks around and sees he's not in their room. He calls him again.

"Geta?!"

No answer. Gohan wonders where he could've gone.

"Did he go pick up Trunks?" he thought. "No, with Bulma's state I don't think she's going to let Trunks stay with us for a while." The teen then door open and close.

"Geta?"

"Yeah?" the prince replies.

Gohan wearing only a long shirt walks up to Vegeta holding a very familiar book.

"How to be a good husband? Geta that book… Did you just buy it?"

"Actually, more like stole it." he grins

"From which store?" Gohan sighs

"Your house." Geta replies

"Wait, what?!" Gohan freaks out "Geta you didn't!"

Vegeta laughs a bit.

"What did my mom say to you?"

"Just a whole bunch of insults and threats, she did try to attack me."

"Oh my kami Vegeta I told you not to go near her. What if something happened to you while you were over there?!"

"Like I'd let that bitch poison me."

"So you just went over there to provoke her?"

"No, I just wanted to see if this book actually exists."

"Geta…" Gohan looks at him with worry.

"Hey, don't worry about me, I'm not an idiot like your father. I can take care of myself, plus… I just want to have a little fun."

"Oh my gosh..." Gohan says to himself.

"This war has just begun." The older saiyan grins.


	21. Chapter 20

Gohan just returned from school. He had to stay late to finish a project. While walking back to the apartment he couldn't stop to think what Sharpener told him. He found out about the breakup between him and Videl and threatens Gohan that he'll pay for what he did. Gohan laughed a little remembering how hesitant he sounded. He must have been still afraid when he saw his transformation at the tournament. As the teen was about to reach the apartment the front gate sprung open and out jumps his mother covering her bare body. Gohan couldn't help but be startled to see his mother be nude in public. He heard a lot of woos and laughter coming from the tenants and some children seeing this humiliating display. He quickly covers his face, hiding behind a nearby car.

"Oh my god Mom why?!" he groans to himself. It's bad enough she used to do it at her house, now she's doing this in public, the teen never felt so mortified in his life. He hopes she doesn't find him or call out to him. He could just die of embarrassment. A group of clothes fall from the sky making Gohan look up to see Vegeta from the balcony wearing a face of victory. Chi Chi snatches her clothes and yells at him.

"This isn't over!" she screams while wrapping her clothes around her body.

Vegeta responds "You're lucky this isn't planet vegeta! Any nudist who wanders around the streets usually get brutally disciplined by other saiyans!"

Gohan belongs to me!" she shakes her fist at the prince.

"Yeah whatever!"

"Aaagh!"

Gohan waited for his mother to leave. He flies up to his balcony in a flash,

"Did you see?" Vegeta notices him.

"I did. Geta what the hell happened?!"

Vegeta explains "I walk in to find her laying on our bed naked."

"Damn..." Gohan mutters

"Apparently she was hoping you'd find her first to make it look like you were cheating on me. Too bad I showed up. Then she went on rambling how she and Bulma wished for the dragon to make them look young again."

Gohan did notice she looked a little different. "That explains the clouds a few days ago. Were you serious about what you said about your planet?"

"The disciplines? Yeah, we hear about it all the time."

"That must of been horrible."

"We didn't care wasn't our problem, most of the time they ask for it."

.

It's the weekend and Bulma finally had the courage to bring Trunks over to spend time with Vegeta.

"I don't want him near Trunks Vegeta."

"Gohan's my mate so you're going to have to deal with it."

"In that case we're going home."

Gohan tells them, "No wait, I'll leave for a while."

"Gohan don't."

"It's okay Geta, I'll go do some work downstairs."

Gohan grabs his things and heads out. As he was walking out he noticed Trunks giving him an angry stare. Gohan tries to ignore it and move on.

While studying downstairs he sees Bulma who's about to leave the building.

"You're not going to have him." she tells him.

Gohan didn't say anything.

"How can you sleep at night knowing you ruined a family. Now Trunks is going to have to deal with his parents being separated and it's all your fault."

"I already said I was sorry, and you're no saint either, you never treated Vegeta right." Gohan tells her as he writes his homework.

Bulma retorts. "Well you're not going to win, any moment now Vegeta's going to beg for me to take him back. You know why? Because Trunks will bring him back for me." she walks away.

Gohan focuses on his work.

It's almost noon and Gohan just finished his work from class. Vegeta came to see him.

"Hey."

"How's Trunks?"

"Pretty pissed I guess, he's watching TV right now."

"Oh."

"Gohan come back upstairs, I can't deal with some angry kid and you being out here."

"I can't Geta. After what Bulma told me before she left I can't-"

"Wait, she told you something before she left?"

"Uh… yeah but she had a poi-"

"What did she tell you?"

"Geta it doesn't matter-"

"What did that loud mouth tell you?!"

Gohan tells him. "That it's my fault for separating you guys and how Trunks is going to convince you to go back to her."

"That's it come back upstairs."

"But Geta-"

"I don't want to hear it, come on!"

Vegeta drags Gohan by the hand upstairs back into their apartment. As he opens the door Trunks notice Gohan already back.

"Mom said he's not suppose to be here while I'm here."

"You're mom doesn't pay for this apartment." Vegeta responds.

"I'm going to tell."

"Tell her then, I dare you." he threatens them.

"Why do you hate us?" Trunks tries to make them feel guilty.

"I never hated you."

"We were doing good until he showed up." he points at Gohan.

"Boy, the reason why I was spending more time with you is because Gohan told me to."

"That's not true!"

"It is!"

"Mom told you that too!"

"Because she's always working!"

Trunks threatens him "If you don't get rid of him right now I'll…!"

"You'll what?!"

"I'll call the cops and lie to them that you're abusing me!"

"And while they're coming that's when I'll beat your little ass in the meantime! Boy do you have any fucking idea who you're dealing with here?!"

Trunks throws the remote to the wall breaking some pieces off.

"I hate you! I wish you weren't my dad!"

Trunks marches off to the next room.

.

The next morning

Gohan decides to invite Goten over to their place. He thought if maybe Trunks and Goten have a heart to heart talk he'll be able to move on. As he got there his mother was already bothering him.

"Oh Gohan, are you finally leaving that man for good?" Chi Chi asks in hopes that be true.

"No, I'm here to take Goten out."

"You're not taking our son to that monster!"

"Brother, and I'm taking him with me, I'll bring him back later."

"If you're taking him you're going to have to satisfy me first."

"Not even in your dreams." Gohan leaves.

He waited for a few minutes so his mother won't catch him. He flies up to his old room, Goten opens his window.

"You ready?"

Goten nods.

"Let's go before Mom notices."

As they were flying, Goten asks

"So what do you need help with?"

"It's Trunks. He's really mad at me, I brought you out here so you can talk to him, since you guys are best friends."

"Oh okay."

.

Both brothers got to the apartment. Trunks was surprised to see Goten.

"Goten?"

"Hey…"

Gohan tells them

"Why don't you get comfortable Goten, I'll be in the next room."

Vegeta asks him

"You think this will work?"

"I hope so."

They both hear a creak. The same type you hear a door make. After hearing a slam they quickly go see what's going on.

"Dammit, where did they go?" Vegeta asks. "I better go find them."

"Wait a minute Geta, what if they went out to talk?"

"There's no way."

"I think we can trust them."

"You think?"

"I'm sure." Gohan really hopes he's right because if he's wrong there will be another encounter with Bulma.

.

After about an hour the two came home. Vegeta quickly checks.

"Where the hell have you both been?"

"Sorry Dad…" Trunks apologizes. "Not just for this but for what I said yesterday."

The young saiyan walks up to Gohan.

"Sorry for treating you bad Gohan." he says before he walks away.

Gohan smiles "The past is the past, I guess we're family then?"

"Don't push it."

"Right."

That evening the gang gathered to see a movie on TV. They hear a knock on the door which Gohan quickly responds

"I'll get it."

As he opens the door Bulma chimes in

"Oh Vegeta sweetie, I'm here to pick up our son."

Bulma looked as if she didn't expect to find Gohan with them.

"What did I say Vegeta?! I don't want him near our son!"

Vegeta yells at her "Bitch you don't pay for this fucking apartment, my home my rules!"

"Well then if that's how it's going to be then I won't bring Trunks anymore!"

"No!" Trunks yells.

"Trunks?" Bulma looked surprised.

"I want to spend time with Dad."

"Trunks what are you talking about? This isn't part of the plan."

"I… I don't want to do it anymore."

"Trunks you listen to me! If you don't do as I say then you'll never see your father ever again!"

"Then I'll just run away from you!"

"Trunks no!" Bulma glared at Gohan "You! You did this! You turned my husband against me and now you brainwashed my son!" The blue genius then points a finger at Vegeta "And you, you just wait until I take you to court for this!"

Vegeta replies "You want to do this in trial fine, then that means I'll have to tell everyone that we're divorced!"

Bulma stayed quiet. Gohan remembered that the divorce has to be kept a secret from the public. Bulma growls

"Just, don't do anything stupid." she tells him. "I'm still not done with you Gohan. Let's go home Trunks."


	22. Chapter 21

One year later...

A year has passed. Gohan's mother and Bulma didn't give up on breaking up the couple. After many failed attempts they've been growing tired almost willing to give up but not Chi Chi. She'd try and try again until she gets her son back. All of the half saiyan's problems will go away now that the prince proposed to him. Gohan couldn't believe Vegeta, once as a scary enemy who threatened to destroy the world is now asking him to marry him. As news spread around their circle of friends Chi Chi became distraught.

"I really can't wait Geta." said Gohan who can't keep his eyes away from his wedding band.

"Me either."

"Well, I'm going to go visit Goten. I promised he'd get the first invite to the wedding."

"After we settle everything, you'll take him with us right?"

"Yeah, I met someone who's able to give me custody of him. She said it'll be tough to find evidence against my mom, that's where I'll help."

"You should probably let Goten know."

"I will, that's why I'm also going."

"C'mere." Vegeta leans him to give him a kiss. "Good luck." he grins.

.

The half saiyan hands the invitation to his little brother.

"Here you go squirt just like I promised, you get the first invite."

Goten accepts the small envelope.

"Thanks Gohan, I can't wait." The small saiyan smiles big.

""By the way, have you heard from grandpa yet?" Gohan asks

"No. Ever since what happened last year it's as if he disappeared."

"I know what you mean, I tried to look for his ki the other day but couldn't find him. We really have to go look for him one of these days. I blame Mom for kicking him out of the house. I don't know what she told him but she'll pay for this."

"What are you going to do?"

Gohan toussels his brother's hair. "Goten I know you don't want to leave Mom but Vegeta and I were thinking of taking you with us."

"Gohan I already told you no."

"Just listen, if it makes you happy you can visit Mom everyday if you want, you just have to live with us."

"Really?"

"Yeah." The teen nods.

"But won't it get cramped in the apartment?"

"We were thinking about moving into a house after we get married, and you know Geta doesn't mind you being there at all."

"Will Trunks still visit?" he asks

"Of course."

"Then I can't wait." Gohan smiles.

"Gohan thought it was going to be a battle convincing his little brother to move, he wonders if anything happened to change his mind.

Goten asks him "Gohan can I see your ring again?"

"Sure, be careful with it."

"You're always so careful with it."

"You know how much I love this ring." he laughs. "Oh before I forget, if grandpa does show up give him his invitation." Gohan hands another invite.

"Gohan…"

The teen hears sobbing coming from outside the door.

"Mom…"

Chi Chi's tears were flowing non stop. She runs to her son clinging herself onto his body.

"Mom…!"

"Gohan please don't marry him!' she sobs. "I raised you since you were born! You're suppose to be my husband not that filthy rapist!"

"Mom… Stop it..." Gohan felt pity for the woman. He didn't know how else to tell her anymore.

"I can change honey… Please stay with me! I… I promise I will never deceive you, I'll be loyal, go anywhere you want, make you meals fit for a king…"

"Mom please…"

"I promise to have all kinds of sex with you…" her voice cracks

"Mom! Goten give us a minute." Gohan knew his mother was going to get raunchy again, he doesn't want his little brother to hear this crap.

"Every hour of the day, anywhere you want, even in public… It'll be embarrassing at first but I don't care, that way everyone can see how much we're in love. I-I-I-I can put on a dildo to have sex with you too! Is Vegeta willing able to do that?! Can he lick your penis clean, because I can do that! I've been reading on rimjobs and prostates too...! I'll let you fuck my ass too! I'll even be nice to Goten from now on, but please… please love me! Don't leave me all alone!" Chi Chi covers her face, not being able to control her tears and wails.

"Gohan, honey, darling… Will...will you..will you marry me?"

"Mom Get over it! It's over! I'm going to marry Vegeta, whether you like it or not!"

Ch Chi screams "AAAAAGGHHH!" the crazed woman runs into the kitchen, Gohan quickly follows her. He was shocked to see his mother take out a knife and hovering it over her wrist.

"Gohan will you marry me?!" she asks again.

Gohan stood there for a moment. He thought back to all those times his mother has done him wrong, the mistreatments with him and Goten, the lies, the rape. Maybe… just maybe…

"Gohan!" Chi Chi cries out.

Gohan didn't say anything.

Goten panics "Gohan do something! Mom don't do it!" The younger saiyan tries to approach her.

"Stay away from me!" Chi Chi screams at him. "Can't you see that I hate you?! You ruined my life! Why can't you just die?!"

"Mom…"

Gohan holds his little brother back.

"You see Goten, this is her. This is the real Mom."

"...!" Goten didn't say anything.

"Let's leave Goten."

"Gohan!" Chi Chi yells. "Marry me!" she presses the knife against her skin.

"No."

"Darling, love me or-"

'Or what?! You don't love me, you don't love anyone you selfish bitch, look what you put your sons through!"

"I'll do it, I'll kill myself!" Chi Chi ignores him.

"Do it! I dare you!"

"Gohan don't!" Goten panics.

'You'll be doing the rest of the world a favor for once in your miserable life!"

Chi Chi's hand shook, attempting to slide the blade a bit to try and get a reaction from her son.

Gohan stares her down until she collapses to the floor, dropping the knife.

Gohan sighs "Let's go Goten."

.

About a week later. It was evening and Vegeta just got back from work.

"Fuck I'm tired." he yawns.

"How was work?"

"My head hurts."

"Well get some sleep then." he smiles.

"You're the best you know." Vegeta compliments him. Both saiyans kissed each other.

"I love you Geta."

.

Later on that night Gohan couldn't stop thinking about his future marrying Vegeta. He wished he could've gotten Goten out but the guilt got to him no thanks to his mother. At least after the wedding Goten can live with them. He then looks back at his entire life leading to this. Who knew his father's rival would save him from all the insanity he went through. He was excited at the thought of their entire lives together, maybe they'll adopt kids someday like he promised his grandfather.

The phone rings, waking him up from his daydream. Gohan takes a look at the caller ID reading private caller. He wonders who could it possibly be at this hour, probably a prank call he thought. As he pick up the phone he answers

"Hello?"

"Gohan, can we please talk honey?"

Gohan sighs at the sound of his mother's voice.

"What do you want Mom?"

"I need to talk to you about the engagement."

"I'm not calling off the engagement. I'm going to marry Vegeta."

"You have it all wrong honey, I just want to congratulate you. Please meet me at Iguana street dear."

"I don't know Mom."

"Please honey, I understand now."

"Alright… I'll be there." Gohan clicks the phone.

"This is odd." the half saiyan tells himself. "Wonder what's gotten into Mom?" He went into the bedroom to see Vegeta who's still sleeping, he approaches the prince and kisses him. "It won't take long." he smiled to himself.

.

Gohan made it to Iguana street. He finds his mother standing there obviously holding what looks like a bag.

"Gohan, you came." she smiles

"Hey...Mom."

Chi Chi shows him the food "I bought sandwiches for us. Do you want to eat them here or somewhere else?"

"Here's fine, I'll only stay for a moment."

Chi Chi gives him the sandwich.

Gohan wasn't sure if his mother actually bought the sandwiches. If she drugs him again Gohan would have to fly away quick enough so he can recover.

"So you want to congratulate me?" Gohan takes a bite.

Chi Chi replies "That's right honey. I finally realize that Vegeta means the world to you." Chi Chi grows a smile "I'm sure you'll be a better… husband than your dad ever was with me." she hesitated.

Gohan started to feel funny, his stomach felt as it were scrunching itself together. He breathes a bit and tells her "Dad always loved you Mom he just shows it in a different way."

The teen takes more bites of the sandwich. He suddenly felt a burning sensation coming up his throat, it felt as if it were burning his esophagus,.

"Is it heart burn?!" he thought. "What the hell is in this sandwich?!" He covers his mouth trying to cough so he can clear his throat. "How come Mom's not noticing it?" he kept thinking. Chi Chi kept rambling on.

"I know, I wish things would've been different honey."

The burning continued. Strangely the sensation ran all over his body. Gohan immediately starts to choke "Mom! 'cough' water! 'cough' I need water!" he panics.

Chi Chi ignores his choking. "Hold on honey let me finish. What I really want to tell you is that if I can't have you, no one will…"

Gohan eyes widened realizing the stupidity he has done. Why did he even trust her?! He clutches his stomach "You bitch, you poisoned me!" he attempts to yell but the burning hurt more.

Chi Chi quiets her son "Shhh… don't worry honey, It'll all be over soon."

A hot gush of acidy liquid overflows his throat Gohan starts to puke his insides out.

"I...hate...you! I fucking hate you!" Gohan curses at her "...I should've killed you years ago!..." Chi Chi tries to comfort him. "You may feel that way now honey, but when I give birth to you again you'll think differently."

"...What?!"

Chi Chi explains "I'm going to sleep with Goten so I can give birth to you again. We'll both have a fresh start."

"What kind of stupid plan is that?!" Gohan panics in his mind, it hurt to talk. He falls to his knees. Chi Chi holds him.

"Oh my god... she's so stupid and delusional that she thinks she'll reincarnate me!" Gohan laughs, since he's going to die anyway he might as well play with her emotions.

"You're...you're not getting away with this Mom!" he cries "I will always love Vegeta. I love him now...and I'll love him even more in the next life..."

Gohan can see that his words made Chi Chi angry. She holds his face

"How about a last kiss honey."

His whole mouth and body hurts, he kept spilling out blood from his mouth. Gohan knew this was it, but he'd be damned if his last kiss will be from his Mother. His visions was growing blurry, he can still see the blurry figure of his mother attempting to lean in to kiss him. Before he loses his mobility the teen grabs hold of her face pushing her away from his. Chi Chi tries to push as hard as she can

"Honey please… let me be your last." One moment Gohan's arms were holding out, suddenly his spirit felt weak, everything was growing dark the darker until there's nothing left...

.

.

.

Gohan…

.

Gohan… wake up...

.

.

The teen abruptly opens his eyes. He sees his father and King Kai looking down at him.

"Dad!" he picks himself up.

"Whoa Gohan, easy there."

"What happened, where am I?!"

Both Goku and King Kai looked at each other then at Gohan

"You're in the other world Gohan, you died remember?"

Gohan looks at him in disbelief

"No… No! I can't be! I was suppose to get married!" He gets up and looks around the small world.

"Goten… Geta…"

The teen hears a familiar voice.

"Goku I came as fast as I can…"

Gohan turns around.

"Grandpa?"

"Gohan…"

"Grandpa!" he hugs him. "We've been wondering where you were!" he cries.

"I know kiddo...I've seen everything."

"Wha… what are you doing here anyway?" Gohan looks up then notices a halo on the top of his head.

"Grandpa…? When…?"

"Sit down Gohan, I'll explain. That day after you boys left I talked to your mother, we kept arguing back and forth until I realized there was no point reasoning with her. She wanted me to give you both my blessing, I refused then she banned me from your house. I told her I could care less and told her I'd be taking you and Goten out of that house. She didn't take it well, she just kept screaming at me. Before I left I told her to pack you boy's things before I get back. "

Gohan can already predict what happened "Grandpa… Don't tell me she…."

"I'm getting there. When I got back I found your mom digging a large hole in the garden behind your house. Asking for my help, I gave my hand to her. She was able to pull me in, before I could get back up your mom grabs a blade and cuts me...really deep."

There was a moment of silence.

"Grandpa…" more tears stream down Gohan's face. "You… You've been with us all this time and we didn't know!"

The Ox King hugs him.

"Don't cry Gohan, you didn't know, you boys didn't know."

Goku comes in "He's right Gohan, no one could've predicted Chi Chi was going to-"

'Crack!' Gohan punches his father in the face. "Don't…! Don't you dare talk to me!"

"Gohan!" his grandfather gasps.

Goku rubs his face "Gohan what's wrong?"

"This was your fault! You could've done something! You could've told us grandpa was murdered by Moml! Do have any idea what you... Goten is with that monster right now! He has no idea she's a murderer!"

"Son I can explain!" Goku tries to calm him down."

"No! Because of you my life's over! I was suppose to get married! Ge… Vegeta doesn't even know I'm dead…!"

"Gohan…" tears came out of Goku's eyes too.

The teen walks away from him, and sits somewhere else for a while.

.

.

.

After a while Gohan sees his father approach him. He decides to ignore him.

"Gohan please let me explain."

Gohan didn't say anything.

"Please understand. I wanted to tell you guys about Chi Chi but King Kai has rules too."

Gohan looks at him.

"As a god he can't do special favors for anyone, not even for us."

"But he trained you to save the world." Gohan responds.

"I know, but I'm only trained for bigger emergencies."

"You didn't think this was an emergency?!"

"I mean bigger emergencies like the planet or the universe in danger."

"..."

"What we have are personal problems, we're not the only species who deal with that. If I was trained for that I'd be everywhere but I can't because it's one of those things that just can't be solved by gods."

"I get it Dad." Gohan mutters.

"I'm really sorry for leaving you with your mother alone. You're right. I should've done something, pushed harder to be more involved with you. If I'd known what your mother's been up to all these years I could've stopped this from happening."

"No… Dad… it's kinda my fault too. I should've told you what's been going on, instead I tried to ignore it."

There's a question that always baffled Gohan.

"Dad?"

"What is it son?"

"Why her?"

"What do you mean?"

"Out of all the women who loved you, why did you choose Mom? Can you answer me honestly?"

Goku explains, "The truth is I never expected to marry her. When I first promised her about marriage I didn't know what I was getting myself into. We were just kids. When we saw each other again and brought it up I… I guess you can say I felt bad for her that she wasted all this time just to be with me. And being the guy that I am I accepted her, a promise is a promise after all."

"Dad, just because you promised her when you were a kid doesn't mean you're bound for life. Those kinds of promises get broken all the time. You could've chosen anyone else."

"I know son. I was skeptic about sharing my life with her at first but we did hit it off pretty well, I came to love her after a while and believed that she was actually the person for me."

"Did you like anyone else?"

"Well since we're both here I might as well tell you."

"Before I married your mother my first crush was Bulma."

"Wait… Bulma?"

Goku nods.

"I… well you guys were best friends. You never told her?"

"I never did. She wasn't interested in a kid like me. She was with Yamcha most of the time growing up."

"You could've told her while you guys had conversation or something."

"I could've but she was happy with Vegeta."

"Geta never loved her. He was just there for Trunks. So you guys never went out, fondled, had sex or anything?"

"There was this one time I kissed her."

"You kissed her? When?"

"Remember that night when your mother locked me out of the house to let you study?"

"Those were most nights."

Goku laughs a bit "Well one of those nights I went to go visit Bulma. I thanked her for getting me out of those mountains when we first met and convincing me to go find the dragonballs with her. I then leaned in and kissed her."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"What did she say?"

"I left right after."

"She never brought it up?"

"I guess not."

"Dad, can't we do anything? Goten can be in trouble at any moment."

"I wish I can. I would've saved so many lives… All we can do is trust in Goten and our friends. The good news is the police should find your body by now maybe they'll figure it out."

"Wait, Mom just left my body out in the open?!"

"Yeah."

"Wow... I have no words." The teen laughs

"Well, hang tight because this could be the end of your mom's supremacy."

* * *

Well folks that's it. Don't worry, I'll be back next year to work more on the story on either Goten or Goku's side so hang tight.


End file.
